


Win, Lose or Draw

by wasiandonuts



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Asshole!Villanelle and Serious!Eve really coming through, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, enemies to lovers excellence, eventual fluff and softness dont worry yall, hell yeah sexy villaneve, multi-chapter, sad villanelle coming through, sexy angry banter is mY SHIT YALL, slow burn? but not really lol, soft villaneve, the SEXUAL TENSION!, the tension! the drama!, they are in A RELATIONSHIP NOW AH, they finally kissed! THE TENSION IS STILL THERE THO, they really are meant for each other, whew they have a PAST, who is going to win?, wholesome friendship villaneve :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasiandonuts/pseuds/wasiandonuts
Summary: Eve Polastri, an experienced mayor, and Oksana “Villanelle” Astankova, a passionate attorney, run for the chance of securing a newly empty governor’s seat. Their matched intelligence and ever-growing tension keeps the race close and aggressive, much to each other’s annoyance.They have a turbulent and troubled past yet throughout the campaign, the two women learn they perhaps aren’t each other’s fiercest opponents but rather something else, something more.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 155
Kudos: 237





	1. The Candidate

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic ever, and yeah its gonna be a multichapter oop! But please don't run away yet!!!
> 
> I was thinking about really sexy AU ideas with Villaneve and them being opponents in a political campaign just leaped out at me. This is some sexy enemies to friends to lovers and maybe later secret dating? domestic villaneve? :)
> 
> Also please don't roast me lol this is probably not accurate at all to an actual campaign but whatever its for the PLOTTTT LOL. I tried to keep it pretty true to what I know about campaign races. AND BIG THANK YOU TO MY BEST FRIEND NEHA FOR READING AND EDITING THIS BEHEMOTH <3
> 
> Let me know where you want these two to go!
> 
> \----
> 
> A bit of background:
> 
> \- Governor is like the "president" of each state and this fic takes place in the PRIMARIES meaning they are running to be the democratic candidate for Governor.
> 
> \- This fic is located in Virginia and Richmond is the capital of the state. Most of the other towns and cities are fictional!!
> 
> \- I aged Villanelle up to like late 20s/30 yrs old and Eve is ~40

**[Eve's POV]**

The large blue velvet curtain is the only thing standing between her and the stage. For months, she had been reviewing her platform, drilling policy points and catchphrases with Elena, her campaign manager. Countless hours spent researching, practicing responses, and preparing for this very night. 

Ever since her announcement to run for governor, following Casia Melrose’s term end, Eve Polastri has been a non-stop political candidate machine. She truly put her degree in political science and obsessive tendencies to work during the past few months, formulating spreadsheets and collecting articles and videos of past gubernatorial debates. It also helped that she had really nothing else to do. She had divorced Niko last year, and her time as mayor of Centerville had come to a close. She was almost forty, had no kids, basically only had Kenny and Carolyn as family, and lived in an apartment that was never truly a place to relax as it was turning into what looked like an MI6 agent’s office. The bland cream walls were adorned with whiteboards, images and snippets of headlines and stories as well as neverending to-do lists. She tacked on her walls extensive files and images of all of the other candidates as if she was studying a crime scene.

Eve was never fond of homes nor was she ever still enough to stay in one place. Centerville was lucky that Eve had seen potential in it and that she held a soft attachment to the town after moving to it years ago. It was the only place she could probably call home however, after getting a call that the Governor’s seat was going to be vacant, Eve knew it was time to leave Centerville.

The muffled bustling of the crowds centers her back into the present. Eve is alone in the dark backstage area, left with only a mirror and herself; she had asked for some privacy earlier in order to “get into the zone” (Elena snickered at this - Eve seemed to never get out of the zone). She bites her lip in thought and reaches to dig her hands in her hair then remembers that it had been violently hairsprayed just minutes ago, so Eve settles for clicking her lucky pen over and over. What if she messes up the word “flourished” in her introduction? Who will be watching her in the stands? Is she even good enough to be the damn governor of a whole state? Eve feels her palms getting moist and doesn’t even notice herself pacing the cramped area.

_Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale._

Eve truly can not help the flurry of worries that flood in as the ticking clock in the silent backroom is minutes away from the start of the debate. This is the day where she will make her first public in-person appearance since announcing that she is running for governor. Of course, jumping from local office to the state level is going to be tough, and even tougher, she doesn’t quite know what to expect from her opponents, who she will meet face to face for the first time tonight. They had simply been subjects and information on pieces of paper before tonight. 

Even if she has rehearsed her points and possible rebuttals to counter-arguments over and over, something rotten in the pit of her stomach just can not be shaken. Maybe it’s the tuna salad she ate for lunch or the nerves that seem to always ruin the party of confidence during the final countdown.

As she rolls her neck side to side, quietly mouthing her introduction speech, thoughts of her life in politics flash through her mind as if all of those memories trying to improve the town as mayor are puzzle pieces to this bigger picture: becoming state governor. 

_Look at me now, doing this all by myself. Screw you, Caroly-_

“Welcome to the first of many primary gubernatorial debates!”

The presenter’s voice booms through the arena, snapping Eve out of her thoughts. As the moderators settle into their seats, a quiet hush falls over the room. Eve rushes to flatten her blood red power suit and fluff her hair (deemed “amazing” and “voluminous” by many) in the mirror, nervously clicking her pen one last time. Turning towards the thick wall of velvet that towers over her, she whispers excitedly, “It’s showtime.”

* * *

“Up first, we have the former Mayor of Centerville….Eve Polastri!”

Eve pushes through the sliver of light coming from the curtain and power walks (a term Elena spent hours trying to explain and demonstrate) across the brightly lit stage. She beelines for her designated podium and gazes proudly at the crowd, waving at her supporters. Surprisingly, Carolyn sheds her usually unreadable face and gives Eve a reassuring nod and tight-lipped smile, while Kenny grins wildly and gives her two thumbs up for good luck. That’s probably the most emotion she’s going to get from Carolyn and for that, she is grateful. In the front row, Elena pretends to wipe sweat from her brow and then wink as if saying, “phew, we made it. you got this.”

Finally she turns out towards the audience and rests her forearms on the solid wood podium. Eve listens politely as she reads over her notes and carefully organized bullet points on the yellow, striped notebook pad in front of her. She fights the urge to click her lucky pen by pretending to look remotely interested in the other candidates’ intros.

There’s Hugo Parker, a stuck-up rich daddy’s boy from Harvard. He saunters across the stage with loose slacks and a button-up shirt that is almost completely open. Hugo is dressed like he’s about to head to a yacht party rather than a political event, which is most likely the case. Eve looked into his file for no more than ten seconds and already deemed him not much of a competition, or really anything except some fun entertainment. 

Then there is a former military officer named Jamie Smith. Eve can tell by the way he carries himself and the worn history in his eyes that this man is tired. Not physically exactly but more exhausted of what America has become. Eve admires Jamie, yet she does scribble on her notepad that he doesn’t have the political savvy to get through the primaries. 

_Sorry Jamie, you probably couldn’t handle the office but I think you’d be a good addition to my team._ There goes Eve again, always strategizing her next move. Kenny would always make fun of her for having her brain constantly thinking too loud that was almost always accompanied by a shut-up arm punch from Eve.

Lastly, or at least Eve thinks, is Jess Lebovitz, dripping in jewels from head to toe. Eve had been indifferent to Jess, mostly because it was yet another actress who thought she could do some performance activism PR work to boost her popularity after a recent scandal with her director. Eve keeps in mind to bet $15 with Elena that Jess will last no more than one week in the race.

Caught up in her in-depth analysis of the three candidates, Eve had not taken the time to notice that there was an extra podium. _Maybe it is for the debate moderator or some politics referee that I don’t know about. Or maybe some lousy write-in tried to sneak into the debate._ Eve thinks lazily.

“Our last candidate joined the race recently, minutes before the debate sign-up cutoff. Please welcome, Villanelle Astankova, attorney at law!”

_No. It can’t be._ Eve, for the first time during introductions, perks up and listens intently to the moderator. She gapes at the tall blonde lightly strutting through the blue curtain to the last podium, on the complete opposite side of Eve on the stage. Villanelle is dressed in a fitted white short-sleeved dress that is somehow flowy yet hugs her in all the right places. She matches the already sleek outfit with gold earrings, rings, and a string of pearl strewn around her neck. To the naked eye, Villanelle is probably a model disguised as an accomplished lawyer, but to Eve, she was and still is her worst, most annoying nightmare. Eve is frozen, her thumb looming over the pen cap, as she feels her stomach drop once more.

Villanelle turns from waving at the equally surprised crowd and makes direct eye contact with the stunned woman with amazing hair. Villanelle raises her eyebrows and gives Eve a sly smirk, knowing exactly that she has shocked the other woman. 

“Hi, Eve,” she mouths across the stage while the moderators prepare their questions and Eve shakes her head in disbelief and fumes at the sight of the younger, way-too-pretty lawyer. 

Eve clears her throat and shifts to her poker face quickly to recover from the surprise. _This can’t be happening. Why is she here? She is going to derail me once again._ Out of nervousness, Eve ruffles her notepad papers and takes a generous sip of water as if to drown those feelings of frustration. She then stares icily into Villanelle’s hazel eyes which, even from far away, look determined yet teasing.

  
Mustering up all of the courage she has and ensuring that no one is watching the exchange between the two women, Eve aggressively mouths back, almost scream-whispering, “it’s on, _Oksana_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad and that y'all want to read more! Exposition is always a pain in the ass :/ it gets better, don't worry
> 
> I have about 4 chapters written already so I want to upload a new chap every few days hopefully.
> 
> If you want to talk to me about anything Killing Eve or other random stuff...bump me on twitter + tumblr: @wasiandonuts
> 
> ALSO thank you to fixy, almostafantasia, imunbreakabledude, yotoob and all of my fave KE fic writers...YOU ALL INSPIRE ME EVERYDAY AND MAKE ME LOVE READING <3


	2. The Face-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the debate but oh man! Villanelle has arrived and Eve is NOT happy about it >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post two chapters today heehee, enjoy!

**[Eve’s POV]**

_How fucking dare she show up here like THAT?_

Eve is angry. No, scratch that, she is furious. Eve never thought she would have to deal with that asshole ever again. 

“What...the...fuck,” she grits her teeth at the overwhelming turn of events.

Oksana really has the audacity to walk in here and add yet another obstacle to her road to the governor’s spot. But there’s no time to be angry right now because the next thing she knows, the audience and hosts are looking to Eve for her introduction speech. 

Slightly frazzled, Eve clicks her comfort pen once more and plasters on her biggest smile, AKA the confident debate grin she practiced in the mirror for hours earlier that day. She can’t think about Oksana and how she now goes by Villanelle, or how Oksana is narrowing her eyes at Eve, biting her lip in amusement for throwing the ex-mayor off her game as she usually does. Seeing all of the smugness radiating off the towering blonde in the corner of eye, Eve shakes the intrusive thoughts of wanting to strangle the other woman, smooths out her dark red suit jacket, and turns to the awaiting crowd.

“My time as mayor taught me that the people truly are why I do my job. They look to us, the government, to not fail them and always put their best interests first. And knowing that the little things I could do to help the community would change people’s lives for the better is another reason why I do what I do....and why I am running for Governor.”

As Eve rolls the last R off her tongue, she hears an audible huff from across the stage. Her smile falters just a tad as her head follows the sound.

_Did Oksa- sorry, Villanelle- just scoff?_

Eve, for a split second, locks eyes with Villanelle. The younger woman digs her gaze into Eve like daggers then promptly turns away and moves her head towards the audience. Eve knows why Villanelle is being such a petulant angry little lawyer and really does not want to get into it on this special night. But that damn side profile. Eve has seen it way too many times and while she conflictingly wants to trace the delicate yet sharp features of the younger woman with her fingers, Eve also wants to take that same hand and smack it across Villanelle’s nuisance of a face.

Eve slips back into her thoroughly rehearsed speech, “Centerville flourished under my term and I truly care for the financial health of its citizens. I hope to improve the state’s economy and lower the crime rate, just as I did in the small town of Centerville. And these are not empty promises because as a citizen myself, I know we all need to do better and keep our governments accountable. Thank you for your time and vote for Eve Polastri, Virginia’s next governor! Because I’m like you, I’m not afraid to make a change!”

Eve takes a deep breath of relief and quickly glances at the applauding crowd. Carolyn purses her lips and blankly stares at Eve, as expected; Elena and Kenny give her a thumbs up and an encouraging nod, and the other candidates clap politely.

Then Eve’s eyes sweep across the stage to her nemesis. Villanelle, who Eve has rightfully nicknamed the “neverending peanut gallery,” is surprisingly quiet and deep in thought. Her sleek hands are jotting down notes and like Eve, mindlessly click their own pen as she bites her bottom lip.

“I promise to provide you all with…”

Someone else must be doing their speech now but whoever it is is muffled and far away. Villanelle looks up from her scribbling to Hugo, who blabbers on about making Virginia fun and cool again (Eve thinks he doesn’t even know what the word “economy” means). Of course, as if Villanelle is fully aware of Eve’s incessant glaring, she turns her attention back to the ex-mayor. Her left eyebrow is raised, and her lips are pressed together, holding back a chuckle. 

They don’t break their dark gazes at one another. If it wasn’t for the professional setting and hundreds of people in the stands, they would claw at each other right in the middle of the brightly lit stage. All of this poison and tension is the product of years of torment and nagging.

No, they aren’t co-workers. Nor are they old classmates or rivals. But _Oksana_ with her differing views and frustratingly youthful (despite only being 10 years younger) spirit was the bane of Eve’s existence for many long years. It only feels like seconds pass between the two women but apparently, they were playing this confusing, mental game of chess for the amount of time it took to get through the other three candidates’ speeches. Eve already knows all of the candidates' platform ideas from their websites, so there’s not much regret on her end for ignoring the others. Though, this next person is worth tolerating, at least to glean some information and store it in her memory for later use or sabotage.

“I may be a newcomer to this whole campaigning thing, but I am no stranger to politics.”

Villanelle’s slight Russian lilt seems to shock a few crowd members but certainly not Eve, who has had that voice in her head for years.

“I was born in Russia and moved here when I was just a teenager. I remember seeing my own country’s government fail its people, and moving here opened my eyes to the fact that the government could do something more. Growing up in Centerville has taught me that I can do anything I want but I must remember that the important things are where home is. And when I become governor, I hope to keep that in mind. The pushover mayor with many, many shortcomings may promise you much of the same, the trust fund boy won’t do much, and the celebrity and military man won’t bring the fresh, modern perspectives I can. Let’s do this together, vote Villanelle Astankova!”

The people cheer and applaud for the mysterious newcomer. A bell rings off stage, signaling the commercial break. Villanelle, satisfied with her introduction into the campaign, drinks a large gulp of hot tea that her manager Irina runs to her. Jess immediately hops on her phone, most likely talking to her agent about how this is not the PR stunt she was asking for to clear her name out of the tabloids. Jamie walks behind the blue curtain to get some air. Even Hugo is moving, though towards the blonde lawyer, truly not aware of what he is getting himself into. He asks her for her number of course and if she would like to go on his yacht after the event or to his mansion tomorrow morning. Villanelle politely declines, saying that she is already booked with an old friend. What a gentlewoman.

Eve is taking all of these conversations and movements in, still as a tree. She has to slap herself lightly to remind her brain and muscles to force her body to move away from the blinding lights and humid air of political bullshit. Yes, she is pissed at the fact that she was called a pushover. Yes, Villanelle- or really, Oksana- is from Centerville. And yes, that is how they unfortunately know each other.

Long story short, Oksana Astankova was a college student at the local university in Centerville, and after graduating, she ended up opening a law firm in a nearby town called Astankova & Vasiliev. Eve Polastri was Centerville’s mayor at the time and had been for just a few years. At every event, every speech, every town hall, Oksana would be there with questions to challenge the mayor on every single one of her issues.

Then the situation escalated and Oksana was at the helm of a recall initiative to oust the mayor out of her office. Eve was very much angry at this ballsy move from the Russian woman and one thing led to another. Now, they are somehow opponents in the governor’s race. 

Eve doesn’t dwell much more on their past since for one, it makes her head hurt and rekindles the dormant fire in her belly. And two, the commercial break is about to end. And as if things can’t get worse, her pen jams from the unconscious, violent clicking she apparently was doing.

“We are back with the Democratic Gubernatorial Primary Debate! Let’s begin with a question for Ms. Eve Polastri.”

Of course they ask her first.

“Since you have been the only candidate on this stage to hold an official government position, you seem to have the experience to run a town. But seeing as you have been almost recalled and accused of many issues that Centerville suffers from now, what makes you so sure that you are qualified to be governor?”

_Alright, wow, they just want to grill me right off the bat, huh?_ Eve thinks to herself, _And yep, that asshole over there turned her polite smile to a full-on grin. Fuck you, Oksana._

Eve bites the inside of her cheek and thinks for a moment. She can’t succumb to what is obviously a leading question. She wasn’t even recalled for good reason! The reason was the smug attorney across the room, why don’t you ask her? Realizing that her response was delayed a beat too long, Eve finally starts with a pre-written answer (thanks to Elena).

“Thank you for the question and to answer, every official has dissidents and supporters alike. I was lucky to have been saved by Centerville’s people because they know I put in the work. I put in blood, sweat and tears to lift the town out of their own recession hardships years ago and empowered the citizens to rise up and prosper in their own ways. As for the recall, I am actually glad I got to go through that process. It made me learn from my mistakes and downfalls as mayor and I will make sure to not repeat those and keep my word to the people I serve when I become governor.”

That was an exhausting first question and there is still an hour of Q&A plus the closing statements left. The audience and moderators seem satisfied with the answer but satisfaction from them isn’t the victory for her tonight. Eve won’t let _her_ win. No. Villanelle wants Eve to falter and to slip up, and lucky for the both of them, the rest of the night is filled with trivial platform questions. 

Eve knows that people will want to learn more about Villanelle. Between the piercing death glares they were aiming at each other and the snarky remarks they passed back and forth, anyone could tell that they hid a rivalrous past. Whether the audience will be able to connect the dots or not, Eve doesn’t yet know. She can only hope that they’ll take comfort in the fact that she has actual government experience, unlike a certain blonde.

As for the other candidates, they fared quite well for the first debate, though by the end of their closing statements, it’s evident that all of them are tired and parched. As the lights dim and the curtains close, Elena meets with Eve as they walk to their black Suburban truck.

“You were AMAZING up there! I am so glad we practiced refuting the recall questions, you really did so great tonight Eve!” Elena practically skips to the car door, trying to cheer up the obviously distraught Eve. She had terrible whiplash from the evening’s events. Eve stops dead in her tracks, feet away from their car.

“Did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That _she_ was going to be there.”

Elena hesitates.

“Oh my fucking god, you did. Didn’t you?”

The car door opens and both women crawl inside. Eve crosses her arms and scowls out the window.

“I found out just a few days ago and well, I knew how you’d react to the news. I mean, look at you right now. I suspected you would be thrown off if I had told you that Oksana was going to show up.”

“Ah you mean Villanelle now? What is that rebranding all about? And what the fuck, Elena, you should have told me! Carolyn would absolutely murder me if she knew about Oksa-I mean, _Villanelle_ ruining my chances of being governor.”

Elena doesn’t respond; she goes on her phone instead after it dings with a new message.

“Oh so who is the big bad campaign manager now? Hey, don’t fucking play with me again….wait who are you texting?.... Elena! This is important!”

“Huh, sorry Eve. I do feel bad that her running was sprung up on you today, but I got even more bad news just now.”

“God no. Does Carolyn want to see me? She is probably going to berate me for not being perfect and polished. Jesus christ, I can’t deal with more of her judgy looks, I am trying to do my best. But Elena, I swear, if you hide something as big as that from me again, I am going to fire you immediately and hire someone else to manage this whole thing.”

Eve rambles on, forgetting about Elena’s big news. The car lurches forward, en route to the hotel.

“You know what? Villanelle won’t make it past this week. Hell, I don’t think any of those idiots could actually be governor or even mayor. Being mayor and being criticized all the time was fucking hard. Can you believe that? Then she had the audacity to stroll in here-” 

“EVE! Listen to me. Don’t be mad but here is me trying to be fully transparent with you.”

Eve is pulled back from her rant and snaps at Elena.

“What now?”

Elena flashes Eve her phone screen. The contact reads “Irina - V’s Manager”.

“For fuck’s sake, of course her manager is trying to get to you. This is some twisted plot to try to weaken me, isn’t it? This is some bull-”

“EVE, READ THE TEXT!”

_Irina @ 10:24pm: Villanelle wants to meet with Eve privately tomorrow morning to discuss what she claims are “important matters”. Please let me know ASAP if 10am works with Ms. Polastri._

Eve shoves the phone back to Elena, who had somehow scooted farther away from Eve as if she was a ticking bomb. In disbelief, Eve turns back to the window and says, while shaking her head, “Oksana, you dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, don't be afraid to hit me up on twitter or tumblr: @wasiandonuts
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and ideas in the comments or on one of the social medias^^
> 
> Thanks for reading :) chapter 3 aka VILLANEVE CONTENT👏🏼 will be coming soon and it is my fave chap thus far woohoo


	3. The Dropouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a nice brunch gone wrong AKA peak villaneve brawling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE KIND COMMENTS AND MESSAGES ON THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS <3 i appreciate you all

**[Villanelle’s POV]**

“I can’t believe she agreed to do this.”

“Me neither, I guess she misses her old sparring partner.”

Villanelle is currently sifting through her oversized luggage, trying to find the perfect brunch outfit. Irina confirmed with Elena, Eve’s very enthusiastic campaign manager, that Polastri is available to meet at the hotel dining area for some delicious brunch. 

_ You thought you would never see me again huh, Mayor Polastri? _

After determining that a green and blue striped suit with a white low cut v-neck shirt underneath would make the perfect outfit, Villanelle ponders on how perfectly last night’s debate went.

The pure venom that arose from Eve’s face last night every time Villanelle would glance at her was enough to keep the adrenaline pumping. The confidence and power suited Eve as she commanded the stage during her speeches and statements. God, she was sexy. Although, Eve was also very, very bad at her job. Centerville is Villanelle’s hometown (Grizmet, Russia does not count - it makes her repulse just thinking about it). And in true Eve fashion, she ruined it with her worn-out ideals and dumb ways of doing politics. If Villanelle could, she would have sued Eve long ago for a slew of problems.

“Are you sure you don’t need a chaperone? You know how you get Oksana.”

“Calm down Irina, you are sounding like Kons-”

Villanelle’s phone beeps like somehow it knows who she is talking about.

“You better not be calling me to tell me you’ve had a heart attack or died, Konstantin.”

“If you ever came back home to visit and maybe work at  _ your  _ firm, you’d know Oksana.”

Konstantin is like a little gnat, buzzing around her. Villanelle always swats him away, but he keeps coming back.

“I have brunch today with a special someone. I will make time to go over the new cases with you later. I know you just miss me so so much Konstantin.”

He lets out his signature belly laugh.

“Don’t be naughty. That Polastee woman causes so much trouble for you.”

“I am never naughty and plus, it’s Polas _ tri _ . And how do you know that is who I am having brunch with?”

“I know everything Oksana, and listen if you got into this idiotic race because of the  _ Polastri _ girl, just please come back and finish with your clients.”

“You are sounding like my mother now.”

“We are siblings so it is not a surprise.”

“Ugh, you are too much for me. I have to go now, Konstantin. I will go through those pitiful victims later. Also please check on my father. Make sure he takes his medicine and is not being stubborn.”

Villanelle promptly clicks the red “End Call” button before Konstantin can say anything. Konstantin is not only her uncle but her partner at the firm. She was a non-stop workhorse in her earlier years although now, the endless tax issue, job loss, and accident cases got too boring. So she had simply been taking a break from working to embark on this campaign project, and this means that the abandoned cases Konstantin will send will remain unread. Oh well!

Villanelle had more important things, and  _ people,  _ to tend to.

Irina sighs at the conversation she just overheard. Since it was never any use to fight Villanelle on something she has put her mind to, Irina surrenders.

“Please just don’t do anything stupid. You don’t want me to have to clean up a PR disaster.”

Villanelle straightens her suit jacket and sticks her hands in the pockets of her navy blue trousers. She walks by the huge hotel mirror right next to the door and tilts her head to the side to survey her outfit.

“Beautiful...I am going now, Irina! Don’t have too much fun without me.”

She winks at the defeated redhead and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

The hotel dining area is nothing like her favorite restaurant in Paris, where she spent a semester abroad during her college years. It is a formidable size filled with identical circular white tables and dark wooden chairs. The room wasn’t too busy that morning, but it had the perfect amount of background noise for their meeting. Villanelle finds a two-seater set in the corner of the room, near a scenic window that overlooks the pool in the back.

She sits down, a whole 10 minutes early, and orders two mimosas from a pretty brunette. Taking her phone out, Villanelle notices a text from “Turtleneck”. She chuckles to herself, remembering that Eve wore turtlenecks at every single mayoral event that Villanelle attended. 

_ At least she wears nice suits and outfits now. Maybe my anonymous tips finally got to her. _

The abrupt text reads: “b there soon. had bathroom issues.”

“Of course, you have problems with your toilet, Eve.”

Villanelle shakes her head, amused at Eve’s constant misfortune. They are at the same hotel since the town where the debate was held only has one. She could have asked the front desk for Eve’s room and surprised her. That would have certainly been very entertaining, but Villanelle already has too many strikes against Eve.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Villanelle spots a familiar wild mane of hair and an angry stomp. Eve appears from the elevators, eyes hurriedly searching the dining room. Villanelle smiles to herself as she sees Eve’s turtleneck-less outfit: a light blue button-up and some dark gray slacks. Villanelle’s grin turns into a frown quickly as she sees that Eve had to ruin a decent outfit of course by also wearing a mismatched army green jacket. She spots Villanelle and adjusts her abnormally large handbag on her shoulder. 

“Good morning, Eve!” Villanelle cheerily waves at Eve and stands up to open her chair.

“What a gentleman”, Eve deadpans but sits down anyway and lets Villanelle push in her chair. “What do you want, asshole?”

“Oh Eve, why so snippy on this fine morning? I just want to talk! We are on this new journey together after all…”

The mimosas come at the right time. Eve grabs her champagne flute and takes a swig of the orange drink. She breathes deeply and places her hands flat on the white tablecloth as if to brace herself.

“Look, Oksana, Villanelle, whoever you are now. You liked seeing me flustered last night, didn’t you? Why do you insist on following me around? Ruining my day as you usually do? You wouldn’t want to do this job anyways.”

Villanelle clicks her tongue and lightly pinches her own flute to take a measly sip of the morning alcohol. 

“I wouldn’t? Eve, you have never listened to me. I was helping you as mayor! I gave you helpful tips on how to properly run my hometown. You kept running it into the ground, so I got into this race and decided to save the state from your lacking guidance. That is all.”

The waitress sets down some English muffins and jelly on the table and asks the women if they would like anything else. Without breaking eye contact with one another, they send off the young server with a simple “no”.

“Helping? Unnecessary protests, complaint calls, recall initiatives, and vandalism were helping?” Eve’s voice is getting louder and louder, and Villanelle is totally calm about it all. She is leaning back on the brown dining chair, arms crossed, the left side of her lip upturned slightly. 

Eve clears her throat and manhandles an English muffin. She picks up the stainless steel butter knife and points it at Villanelle. Villanelle puts her hands up in defeat like she is being arrested.

“Woah, woah Eve! What are you going to do with that knife, stab me? Please put that down.”

“I was just reaching for the jelly you idiot, don’t change the subject. I am still very unhappy that you have re-entered my life at this super inconvenient time.”

Eve slaps on some strawberry jelly on her muffin and bites into the warm bread.

“Aww Eve, did you miss me? And may I remind you that you got rid of my father’s only source of income at a  _ super inconvenient time _ .”

Eve stops chewing and stares blankly at the blonde woman across from her. Villanelle can feel Eve’s dark eyes scanning her outfit, her low-cut shirt, and her perfectly tailored suit. She wants to call Eve out and say “take a picture, it lasts longer”. Villanelle decides against pissing off the ex-mayor. Anyways, she was used to these lingering looks from everyone, but from Eve, it had always felt  _ different. _

“What are you talking about?” Eve finally tears her eyes away from doing a full-body inspection of Villanelle.

“My sick father worked at a factory that  _ you  _ got rid of for stupid internet companies. Yes, he has liver cancer. And no, don’t give me the pity speech, I have heard it way too many times. But he was a single father after my mom died and you took away the only job that sustained us.”

Eve widens her eyes which become full of regret and shock. She opens her mouth to respond but Villanelle cuts her off.

“Maybe I have to thank you, Eve. It motivated me to work hard. Get a law degree and help people who get screwed over by jerks like you.”

“It wasn’t my choice Villanelle! There were so many factors in that decision that I couldn’t control. Being in politics is all about compromise and sacrifice. I am sorry that happened to your father but please don’t keep fully blaming me for that!”

Villanelle almost stands up and reaches across the table. She slams her fists down on either side of Eve’s plate. The half-eaten English muffin bounces on the plate from the impact. 

“You. Couldn’t. Control. It?” Villanelle’s Russian accent gets thicker with every word. “You were the damn mayor. You had control and you decided to abuse it and hurt innocent working people.”

“You don’t understand, Villanelle!” Eve raises her voice and tightens her jaw. She matches Villanelle by standing up and setting her own hands down inches away from Villanelle’s slender fingers.

“And please don’t fucking play this ‘I am the victim’ game with me. You made my life hell. I thought stepping down as mayor and moving to the state level would finally let me live in peace without constant ridicule from you. A smart-ass attorney who has nothing better to do.” Eve jams her pointer finger at the lawyer (well, maybe now ex-lawyer). 

“I have worked so very hard to make Centerville better. To give back to people and make their lives better. You stopped me from fully doing that. I was so glad you finally moved out of Centerville a couple of years ago to do dumb lawyer shit and left me  _ alone _ .”

“Oh darling Eve,  _ I _ have nothing better to do? Your husband left you and you have no more family left. You think you know it all? You think you can be the hero that saves the day? You think you are special? At least I want to be someone that gives people opportunities to better themselves.”

“Now you are stalking me, huh? That’s rich, Vil. Have you ever thought about how you mess things up too? Your law firm isn’t that great and you try to play it off like you are better than other people. You aren’t some humanitarian Villanelle, so please don’t bullshit me.”

Villanelle huffs and gives up on trying to fight with the fiery woman. She takes a moment to examine Eve. Her hair is messily cascading down her shoulders, some bangs cover her eyes. Villanelle almost wants to reach over and push the curls out of Eve’s face. She thinks better of it and instead retreats back into her seat.

“You are selfish, Eve. You want this position to inflate your ego. Take, take, take. That’s all you do.”

Eve leans back incredulously. She snatches her handbag, leaves her food remnants, and storms out of the dining hall. She leaves Villanelle who is staring out the big window, hand under her chin in thought.

Villanelle lets out a sigh, “that went well.”

* * *

**[Eve’s POV]**

“Aaaarggggghhh!” 

Eve screams outside the hotel revolving doors for a few minutes. She eventually cools down enough so that everything she sees is less red and angry. Eve punches Elena’s contact on her phone and waits for the rings.

“That was a huge mistake."

“You’re telling me, Eve. Have you checked Twitter?”

“Elena, you know I don’t know what that social media shit is all about.”

“You should start because you and Ms. Astankova are going viral.”

“What?! Let me see that!”

“Fine. Poor Eve, what would you do without me?”

Eve’s phone dings with a text from Elena. A link to a video pops up on her small phone. The video takes up her entire screen and shows two women screaming at each other, faces inches apart. Eve realizes that one of the people in the video is herself and the other is the biggest pain in her ass. Eve pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes.

“This is not good, Elena.”

“Yep, and the cleanup plan is already in motion. But you won’t like it.”

The video continues for a few more seconds. 

“ _ It wasn’t my choice Villanelle!”  _ Eve hears herself yell at Villanelle. She flicks her eyes open and starts stomping down the sidewalk, away from the hotel. 

“Before I tell you what you have to do to salvage all of this, I do have good news! You scared the other candidates off apparently because Hugo and Jamie dropped out a few hours ago and Jess is nowhere to be found. Probably off to LA, lucky girl.”

Eve lets her shoulder droop. That’s good news, alright. Now, she has no buffer against the blonde lawyer. It has not even been a day since Villanelle entered the race and yet, she became a hurricane that ravaged into Eve’s world and has not stopped her path of destruction. What did Eve do to deserve all of this? Maybe she was a criminal in her past life and wronged some Russian woman, leaving her to finally get her well-deserved karma. 

“Eve, hello? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, yeah sorry Elena. Got distracted...let me know what I have to do to clean this up.”

Eve sighs in resignation. This is her rock bottom. Her campaign could literally not get any worse, and it only began a few months ago. Perhaps, she should just drop out now. No one wants a washed-up mayor that’s in over her head. Eve slumps against a brick wall, a block away from where she is staying. 

“It’s your favorite: stunt time.”

“No. Nope. Noooope! No, I won’t do it. You’re telling me that I have to spend more time looking at  _ her _ ?”

“You have to, Eve. Just a couple of joint press events. You both could maybe volunteer somewhere together! And I will be there next to you, don’t worry, in case a boxing match erupts.”

Playing nice was never Eve’s strong suit. But if this is the only way to get that hurricane to stop, then she has no choice but to face it head-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told y'all i would be uploading soon ;) the next chapter took me DAYS to write but it will be coming out in a few
> 
> i outlined up to chapter 10 so get your seatbelts ready y'all wahooooo
> 
> as always, hit me up on this comment section, twitter or tumblr if you wannt chat about literally anything: @wasiandonuts


	4. The Stunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve fighting with more people + villaneve TENSION BABYYY...enjoy :)

**[Eve’s POV]**

It is a new day. Eve can forget about what happened days ago, how the Twitter video of her fight with Villanelle was retweeted a couple thousand times. She has an event today, fortunately with mostly middle-aged women and the nursing home crowd, so questions about her scandalous screaming match hopefully won’t arise. 

The venue is a small field just miles away from Virginia’s state capital, Richmond. She prefers the suburbs to Richmond’s city vibes, but she will have to suck it up. The city is going to be her future home after she gets voted in as Governor anyways. Elena informed her earlier that day that Villanelle is holding a similar rally with the younger voters ten miles away. What a fun time.

The rally ends up going smoothly. Eve thinks about the event as she Ubers over to the Virginia Department of Planning and Budget office to visit Carolyn afterward. She conveyed the same sentiments as her first debate speech a week ago throughout the rally. And most importantly, she is glad no hecklers or a certain woman ruined the upbeat event. Shaking hands and promising to increase benefits for the elderly never seemed so comforting until now, without the distractions of the other candidate. The relatively peaceful time made Eve remember why she got into politics: to connect with the people. Although, she feels that her calm and content disposition is about to be disrupted as she enters the office.

She had previously reassured Elena that she did not need backup and also did not need to call Kenny to act as a neutral body. Her heart rate quickens, and her palms get a little sweaty as she sits in the waiting room. 

_ If it wasn’t mandatory, I wouldn’t be here.  _

“Ms. Polastri? Carolyn is ready to see you.”

“Great.”

* * *

“Eve, how nice of you to visit. I see you have kept my economic growth plan in your gubernatorial platform.”

“Nice to see you too, Carolyn.”

Carolyn Martens sits behind a dark mahogany desk, thin-framed glasses resting on her nose. She is sifting through folders of paper and looks up at Eve expectantly. 

“So, Eve? What brings you here?”

“Does there always have to be a reason?”

Carolyn sighs and removes her glasses. She gestures with her hand for Eve to sit, and places her folders on the side of the desk. Eve feels like she knows what’s coming next. Having spent almost 20 years with Carolyn, it would be impossible to not anticipate her next words.

“I heard a video surfaced.”

“Yep.”

“Would you care to tell me what happened?”

Carolyn never wastes time getting right to the point. Eve both loves and hates that about her mentor and guardian. Carolyn took Eve under her wing after she graduated from college and gave her a job in government. Eve had no family (her parents divorced: her dad disappeared and her mom died) so Carolyn and Kenny morphed into her only support system. In this time, she has learned that number one, no one can sneak anything around the Head of Budget, and number two, it’s no use to hide something like this.

“I had a...heated meeting with the other candidate, that is all.”

“The same woman who caused you many headaches as mayor, hm?”

“That’s the one.”

“Oh Eve, what did I tell you about meddling with petty people? You always do this. Everytime you have something within your grasp, you somehow find a way to let it go by doing something utterly stupid.”

Eve locks her jaw. She cannot be fighting with yet another person this week; she is exhausted from campaigning and from trying to avoid any more unnecessary conflict. Eve sits up straighter in her seat, opposite Carolyn.

“Eve, your responsibility is to the people of this state, not worrying about Villanelle.”

“No, Carolyn.  _ You  _ have that responsibility, but you just forced it on me when I had nothing else to do.”

“So you’re saying you don’t enjoy this? You didn’t enjoy having control and duty as mayor and now perhaps Governor? You are sounding very ungrateful, Eve.”

Furrowing her eyebrows, Eve fidgets with her handbag’s strap.  _ Me? Ungrateful? You just keep using me to live out your dreams Carolyn. Yes, thank you for the job and the money but you have held me under your grip for so long, I feel trapped. _

“You feel what?”

_ Oh shit, did I say that out loud?  _ Eve flicks her eyes up to meet Carolyn’s. This woman across from her has orchestrated her actions as mayor and even now, she is trying to get a part in Eve’s governor campaign. Eve has had enough of people playing her and criticizing her, but she knows full well she cannot lose the backing of this very powerful woman.

“I feel trapped, Carolyn. I learned so much from you. A lot of what I do today, I owe it to you. But I am not your chess piece anymore. So many people got angry with some of the actions I took as mayor. And a lot of that I attribute to you. Did you know that was what Villanelle was yelling to me about? The factory that you said was just ‘collateral damage’ and a ‘necessary sacrifice for the greater good’ ended up hurting people.”

Eve searches her mentor’s eyes for something, anything. Perhaps any trace or regret or sorrow or even satisfaction will come to the surface! All she finds are cold, steel irises staring blankly back. Eve sinks her teeth, hard, into her cheek. She tastes a bit of metal and stinging yet nothing compares to the pain of the pregnant silence that lives between the women.

After a few beats, Carolyn finally blinks and says something, “alright then, you should get going, Kenny tells me you have some cleaning up to do.” Eve remains sitting, stunned at the abrupt end to their meeting. Carolyn resumes her paper flipping and returns the glasses back on her face like nothing had happened.

Eve opens her mouth to say something but closes it as she sees Carolyn immersed back into her work. She grabs her bag and slams the door behind her which reads, “HEAD OF PLANNING & BUDGET”.

Eve does not cry nor does she scream. Another handy life lesson she has learned from Carolyn comes from observing the master at work. She simply represses all of her anger and carries on: she has more important things to worry about right now.

* * *

The sun rises early the next day. The rays peek between the thick hotel curtains and shine on the sleeping being in the room. Her phone alarm sings a gentle tone and she quickly slams the orange snooze button. Eve hates waking up early, and quite honestly, she isn’t used to waking up alone yet. The empty expanse of the king bed makes her realize how maybe Villanelle-stupid, goregeous Villanelle- was right: she had no one left.

“Ugh, I can’t believe she is back in my head….again.”

Eve faceplants back into the white pillows and grunts.  _ It’s going to be a long day. _

After showering and tying her unruly curly locks back into a secure bun, she hears a soft knock on the door. Elena stands in the doorway with a packet of papers and a drink tray.

“G’morning Eve! Here is your black coffee and the itinerary for the day.”

Thank God for Elena. Eve had originally recruited her through Carolyn to be the liaison between Centerville and the state government, but throughout her stint as mayor, Eve and Elena had grown to be best friends. Now, Elena chooses to work as Eve’s campaign manager. After all, Elena is highly responsible, and also damn good at keeping Eve on track, unlike Eve herself.

“Thank you Elena, you are the best.”

Eve grabs the coffee and chugs half of the cup.  _ Mmm yes, my liquid courage. _

“Once I become Governor, you are going to be the best cabinet member and secretary in government ever. I am sure of it. Let’s go.”

Eve steps out of her hotel room. She had opted for a more casual look today: denim jeans and a loose plain orange shirt. She did think of wearing her favorite turtleneck, but since the food bank said today would require “strenuous work”, Eve decided it was best to ditch that idea.

On their way to the car waiting outside the hotel, Elena briefs Eve on the schedule. Eve only catches bits and pieces of the “go here at 11am” and “do this at 2pm” as she scans the lobby and dining room for any sign of her volunteering partner.  _ Phew, okay, I’m in the clear.  _ Releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she turns her thoughts to Carolyn. 

Immediately, she feels a sense of regret wash over her. Did she really deliver those scathing remarks to one of the only people she has left in her life? Eve shakes her head and mentally chastises herself for letting herself get caught up in her emotions. If she’s lucky enough to acquire the task of running the state, she needs to set her past aside and focus on being more aware of her own actions. 

BONK!

_ Shit, that hurt. So much for being more aware. _

“Oh my god, Eve! Are you okay?”

Elena rushes to Eve’s side after Eve had gracefully walked straight into the glass doors of the hotel entrance. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine Elena. Didn’t see that there.”   
  


“Eve, you didn’t see a huge door in front of you? Blindness is a symptom of Villanelle obsession, huh?”   
  


Elena feels Eve’s forehead bump and checks if she sustained a concussion. Eve lightly swats Elena’s hand away and continues walking forward. Of course, this time, she pushes the door open rather than trying to go through it. The black Suburban pulls up to the front and the women hop in.

“Seeing as you are so distracted, I guess we can go over the itinerary when we get to the center. Sounds good?”

Eve only nods and rests her head on the window. She winces when the cool glass touches the spot on her forehead. Reaching for her compact mirror, Eve prays that it won’t leave a mark. And phew, just a little bit of redness covers the top of her face. Eve travels her mind somewhere else, anywhere else but the present. She is rudely interrupted by a constant dinging from Elena’s phone and a hearty laugh.

“Elena can you tell your boyfriend or whoever that is to calm the fuck down? It’s 9am in the morning.”   
  


“Sorry but Kenny is just so funny. You never told me he was actually-”

“Woah woah woah. Back up. You are texting Kenny?  _ My _ Kenny?”   
  
Elena widens her eyes, immediately regretting mentioning Eve’s “brother” (yes they aren’t blood related, but they both kind of grew up under Carolyn - that’s gotta count for something). Instead of waiting for Elena to stop looking so guilty, Eve goes to the source himself.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Eve? What’s going on?”

“Good morning to you too, lovebird.”   
  


“Oh.”

Elena is hiding her face in her hands, crouched forward so her head rests on the driver’s seat in front of her. Eve can’t see her cheeks, but she knows they are most definitely blushing.

“So Kenny, when were you going to tell me about this little…”

Eve gestures between the Facetime call on her phone and her truly embarrassed campaign manager.

“I think she is nice and smart and fun to hang out with, Eve. I don’t understand the problem here.”

Kenny inherited Carolyn’s bluntness and hopefully, Eve can take credit for his apparently amazing humor that Elena likes.

“Well, whatever it is, you have my blessing? Wait, I don’t know how this works. I am just saying, I don’t care what you perfectly consenting adults do.”

Eve feels Elena deflate a bit and sees Kenny raising his eyebrows.

“But what, Eve?”

“How do you know there’s a ‘but’ Kenny?”

Kenny just gives Eve a crooked, knowing smile. They did live in the same house for years after all.

“Yes. There is a ‘but’ and you two are really cute together.  _ But _ please don’t steal my amazing campaign manager for too long, and if I get a call from Carolyn that you got kicked out of your PhD program at UVA because of some sneaking around, I won’t hear the end of it...ok?”

Both Kenny and Elena shake their head and before Eve hangs up, she lets them have a moment.

“See you, Kenny. I have to go deal with your sister and her favorite opponent today.”

“Good luck, don’t kill her El! Also, Eve...Mom is still a little ticked off, just don’t do anything else stupid.”

Kenny winks and hangs up. Gosh, seeing these two young kids should make Eve happy. And it does. She is glad that Kenny and Elena are going somewhere; she was not lying about how cute they are. But this also reminds Eve of her romantic life, or lack thereof. Niko was a good man and a decent husband. She liked the normalcy, yet it got too boring and she was devoting more time to Centerville than her own husband. At this point in her life, Eve just accepts that she will be a single lady for the rest of time and hopes that becoming governor will let her forget about being alone.

The car parks in front of the worn brick building that has a large sign decorated with fruit graphics on it that says, “Central Virginia Food Bank”. Eve and Elena exit the truck and enter through the metal doors. There must be more than a hundred people there, clad in matching blue shirts, preparing tons of food and care packages. Stacks of boxes cover the walls and metal shelving full of cans fill most of the factory sized room.

Eve grows giddy, grabbing a matching blue shirt and heading for the bathroom to change into the uniform. It is like God loves to see Eve in the worst possible places at the worst possible time because at the sink, stands a familiar towering woman fixing herself in the mirror. 

Eve has no choice but to try and slyly walk past Villanelle to get to the stall. As Eve almost successfully makes it to the farthest cubicle, she sees the blonde catch her eye in the mirror’s reflection.

“Thought you could sneak by without saying hi, Eve? You are being so very rude lately.”

Villanelle pouts dramatically and crosses her arms. Eve notices the definition in the other woman’s forearms and even with a plain cotton blue t-shirt, Villanelle somehow still looks fashionable with her white trainers and black jeans.

“Let’s just get this over with, yeah? And hello, Villanelle. Thanks for fucking everything up, Villanelle. Now we have to spend even more time tolerating each other.”

“Oh yes, Eve! Isn’t it fun! A whole day with me and helping people, what a treat.”

Villanelle claps happily and combs her hair into a low ponytail. Eve, in order not to keep staring, slams the metal door behind her and begins changing into the matching blue shirt.

“You need help with that Eve?”

Following her quick change, Eve pushes the door open to find Villanelle still at the sink. She is leaning back on the fake granite countertop and looking expectantly at Eve.

“Obviously not. Just go alright? Let me get myself ready so we can embark on our  _ super _ fun day,” Eve retorts sarcastically.

“If you say so.”

Eve takes her hair out of the bun that has now loosened up. She ruffles her hands through her curls to let them breathe a little bit, then begins the process of tying it back up. Not aware that Villanelle has left the bathroom, she spots the Russian stuck at the door, staring back at her.

“Wear it down, Eve.”   
  


Then Villanelle exits, leaving Eve alone. Sighing heavily, Eve gazes at herself in the mirror.  _ I don’t want to be convicted for murdering someone once we are done with today. Please let me have a pleasant time. We are just here to volunteer. No more and no less.  _

Eve finally secures the black hair tie on her wrist and leaves the bathroom.

* * *

The bustling volunteers circle the two candidates for introductions and a rundown of what goes on in the food bank. Villanelle and Eve are assigned to packing food boxes for a nearby shelter. They will have to drive these boxes to the destination later, as well. Elena also whispers to Eve that reporters and local news stations will be here soon, so “don’t kill Villanelle just yet.”

As Elena goes to find the reporters, Eve puts on some gloves (safety first!) and begins grabbing the necessary food items off the shelves. She furrows her brows as she scans the list: pasta, cereal, oatmeal, beans. She almost forgets about her partner until the nagging voice reappears.

“Eve, you know that this is a team effort. We have to look like we are goody goody.”

“Oh shut up and grab the cans.”

Villanelle clicks her tongue and waggles her pointer finger at Eve. 

“Eve, you don’t tell me what to do. Did something bad happen this morning? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“I am not in the mood to deal with you right now. The quicker we do this with smiles on our faces, the quicker we can go back to our corners.”

A stream of lights and cameras follow the two women. Eve plasters on a toothy smile and poses with Villanelle. They hold a heavy box together filled with cans and other food boxes. Seeing Eve straining to hold the weighty container, Villanelle easily takes it from her and holds it like a trophy.

“You are such an asshole,” Eve sneers with gritted, smiling teeth.

“I don’t understand you, Eve. Have you not had any  _ fun _ lately? No sex, huh? Always the party pooper.”

  
  


A camera flashes. A reporter asks them to look over there. Another camera flash.

“Why do you care, Villanelle? Stop grilling me with your questions, I am not your client.”

After getting seemingly hundreds of great photo-ops, the gaggle of news people start to dissipate and leave the two women alone.

“You think I am a joke, Eve. Like I am somehow not worth your time, right?”

Eve ponders on this statement. While yes, Villanelle has literally no experience in being politically correct or politically anything, Eve does tend to underestimate the younger blonde woman.

“You have no exp-”

Villanelle starts laughing. 

“And you know it all? Do you know how to write a bill of particulars? Resolve a contributory negligence case? Do you understand what “prima facie” or “cestui que use” means? I might not have a stupid mayorship under my belt but I am no idiot.”

Eve narrows her eyes at the lawyer version of Villanelle. She is puffing out her chest and grinning smugly at Eve. Eve wants to curl her fingers around that neck and squeeze. Squeeze all of the arrogance and flair out of her overconfident opponent. They step towards each other like boxers getting ready to fight. Eve feels Villanelle’s hot breath collide into her own.

“Your law degree and savvy won’t win you the position. I am going to win and find the thing you care about most and kill it.”

“Game on, Polastri.”

In the heat of this face-off, Eve vaguely registers Elena’s rushing footsteps in her peripheral. But if she stands down, Villanelle wins.

“Wow okay. I can smell the tension between you two. Break it up, c’mon.”

Elena grabs the women by the arm and separates them as they were seconds away from devouring each other. 

“Hate to break up this...thing...that’s going on here but you both have packed a total of two boxes in the past hour.  _ Great _ job. You are lucky we got the pictures.”

“You must be Elena.”

“And you must be Eve’s nightmare. Nice to meet you.”

Eve fidgets with the ring Niko gave her. She still wears it for old time’s sake, but this time on her middle finger. Eve feels bad for not volunteering very well; it is so hard to concentrate when a leech is always in her mind, sucking all of Eve’s mental energy away. 

“Eve and I were having an adult conversation over our differences. We got sidetracked.”

“Mhm, just like the adult screaming match back at the hotel then”, Eve hears herself answer.

“Suck it up buttercups because the food bank wants you both to drive the delivery truck alone. The paps will be at the destination to get more pics for the news sources to confirm you both are at least tolerating each other.

Eve grunts angrily. Villanelle scoffs.

“Do we have to?” They both plead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I hope to post new chapters on Wednesdays and Sundays (except next week since its KE week, I will have more goodies for y'all heehee) HAVE NO FEAR! Eve won't be put through the wringer too much anymore but V on the other hand...oop
> 
> The chapters are getting longer woooo! and i love me some kenny and elena. 
> 
> please don't roast my lawyer terms that V spouted. I spent like half an hour trying to learn some fancy-sounding slang to put in here haha.
> 
> Like usual, please talk to me on twitter and tumblr and on here!! @wasiandonuts...I am very lonely, say hi!


	5. The Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: sickness
> 
> a rollercoaster of emotions for villaneve

**[Villanelle’s POV]**

It turns out they did have to. As Eve and her walk to the white van outside the food bank, she hears Eve thank Elena for cutting into their heated moment earlier but then curses Elena for forcing her to spend more time with Villanelle. Of course, Villanelle finds this utterly amusing and is itching to drive the van.

“Give me the keys.”

“No.”

“Eeeeeve, pretty please? I probably am a better driver than you, so give me the keys.”

“Let me think about it. Mmmm...nope.”

Villanelle has a brother and a dad, so she resolves this in the only way she knows how: a brawl. She lunges towards the other woman’s keyless hand and pins her wrist to the side of the van. Then in a swift motion, Villanelle presses her forearm on Eve’s sternum. She gives Eve a deadly smirk as she senses the Asian woman’s heavy breathing and quickening pulse.

“I’ll take that, thank you very much.”

It’s like taking candy from a baby. Villanelle easily retrieves the keys from Eve’s hand and crawls into the driver’s seat of the car. In shock, Eve does not move from the outside. 

“Pshh, I did not hurt you, Eve. Are you getting in or not?”   
  


She hears Eve let out a deep breath, and the passenger door finally opens. Eve throws her abnormally large bag in the backseat and slumps down in the old leather chairs. Villanelle notices that Eve has a piece of tape from wrapping the boxes stuck in her luscious hair. She reaches over and…

SWAT!

“What the FUCK are you doing?”

Villanelle blushes a bit then composes herself.

“Eve, you silly goose. You have a piece of tape in your hair. Wouldn’t want that to be caught in the pictures that we will be taking. Can’t look unprofessional!”

“That is why I keep my hair tied up when I do these types of events.”

“Well, either way, you would have never seen this little rascal, let me take it out.”

Villanelle reaches her long, slender fingers over and flicks the clear tape on to the van floor. She swears she can hear Eve breathe a tad harder than before. Even Villanelle feels a sort of static shock from that brief touch and to push away any further, conflicting thoughts, she clears her throat.

“Anyways, uh, don’t want to keep them waiting!”

Villanelle presses hard on the pedal and giggles wildly when Eve braces herself in fear by holding on to the car handle for dear life. 

* * *

After driving for about ten short minutes, the women arrive at a nearby homeless shelter. A couple of food bank volunteers already are unpacking their respective vans, and in the distance, they spot Irina and Elena helping direct the boxes into the backroom. Villanelle carefully backs the car up to where their campaign managers stand and leaps out of the driver’s seat. The news reporters come out of their vans as well, cameras at the ready.

She and Eve begin to unload the boxes of non-perishable food items from the back of the van. They begin to work in tandem, finding a flow between them. Eve is in the van and hands off the box to Villanelle who then walks it to the backroom and then gives it to the volunteer. For a solid half an hour, both work in smooth silence focused on the task at hand. The news outlets grab all of the content to round out the stunt, and Villanelle just hopes that it will finally clear up the scandalous video that surfaced.

At the end of the unpacking, Eve hands Villanelle one last box. Villanelle can feel her back and arms sore from the lifting, and seeing Eve wince a bit lets Villanelle know that they are both going to feel the pain tomorrow. As Eve gives her the last box, their hands graze against each other’s. Villanelle’s relatively larger hands envelop Eve’s for a second, and they make eye contact. That moment of connection makes Villanelle’s world start spinning, and the focus is all on the gorgeous ex-mayor in front of her.

“Oh, um, I guess we are done for the day then.”

Eve breaks the electricity between them and pulls her hands away. Villanelle blinks herself out of her trance and hauls the last box towards the room. She returns to find Eve putting on her hideous dark green jacket, ready to return to the hotel.

“Yes. Thank you Eve. I had a good time.”

“It wasn’t too terrible, I suppose.” 

Eve looks around at the now empty van. Villanelle follows suit and is surprised at the good work they completed  _ together. _

“Hey, don’t get too comfortable, we are still competing. I am just doing this to clear our names.”

“How can I forget, Eve? You  _ were  _ the one who did the yelling.”

“I am not the only one at fault here! Are you going to ever apologize for what you did to me? When I was mayor and during this whole debacle?”

Villanelle purses her lips and squints at Eve. _ I am not going to let her have this.  _

“Nope”, She pops the last ‘P’ at the end of the word. “Are  _ you _ going to apologize?”

Eve shakes her head side to side; her hair follows the movements.

“There are things that are out of our control, Villanelle. I am going now.”

“Cry me a river, Eve. It was your job to protect us, not forget us.”

Villanelle does not understand why Eve keeps saying those cryptic messages. How can someone in a position of power not take responsibility? She watches the older woman walk away and step into a black truck with Elena. Even after years of interacting with the mayor, Villanelle still has no idea what goes on in that woman’s head. It intrigues her. She always wants to know more about that beautiful mind of Eve’s. Polastri is an unsolvable case, and Villanelle is determined to crack it.

She meets back up with Irina, and they get into their own Uber. Elena and her apparently didn’t talk about much except that their candidates were both pains in the ass. Irina catches Villanelle up on her day while Villanelle reflects on the pleasant, albeit a bit hostile, time with Eve.

“I think we should do another event, with Eve and I.”

“Why? You don’t even like her. We got the pictures we needed.”

“Having a video spread so fast like wildfire is surely something to worry about, is it not Irina?”

“What did you have in mind then? A party? Or yet another debate where you two fight each other in an MMA ring?”

“No. Even better. Let’s go home.”

* * *

“Konstantin, I swear to God, if you don’t pick up…”

A click.

“What do you want?”

“Everybody is always in a bad mood when I talk to them, what is wrong with you people?”

“Maybe if you did your job properly, people would be more happy to see you.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever Konstantin. Let my dad know I am coming home.”

“Your dad...can’t talk right now.”

Villanelle’s heart drops. She hears a familiar voice saying to Konstantin, “let me talk to Oksana”.  _ Her dad? Is he dead? Did someone take him? Why does Pyotr sound so worried? _

“Oksana! Where have you been? Dad got a little sick after his usual treatments.”

“WHAT? Pyotr, I-I told you to take care of him! I send lots of money to you for his treatments and everything. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Villanelle covers her eyes with her forearm and bangs her head on the seat behind her as she and Irina head back towards Centerville.

“Konstantin said to not bother you because Dad will get better. He is ok, just sleeping and taking his medicine.”

Villanelle lets out a breath she didn’t notice she had been holding in. She checks the driver’s GPS and sees that they still have an hour until they get to the venue. Elena and Irina set up a sort of Town Hall with the candidates in Centerville High School, Villanelle’s alma mater. She had been itching to see and torment Eve again, and she adores a good celebratory homecoming. 

Until now, of course. 

Her dad, Artur and Konstantin (and Pyotr,  _ ugh that annoying lovable boy _ ) are the only ones left in her family. Villanelle’s mother left them and is out of the picture. Oh well. She knows it is not as pitiful as Eve’s story yet every once in a while, Villanelle wishes she had a real complete family to have dinner and watch movies with. 

“Okay. Eve will kill me if I am late but I will stop by the hospital to check on him in an hour. Don’t try to stop me, Pyotr AND KONSTANTIN.”

She yells loud enough into the phone to ensure her irksome uncle gets the message. Villanelle quickly tells her driver to re-route to the local hospital and makes a mental note to text ‘Turtleneck’ about the change of plans.

“I have to return to work now, Oksana. See you soon, then. Here is Konstantin.”

“Thank you Pyotr…..Konstantiiiinnnnn.”

“Yeeeees, Villanelle?”

“Have I ever told you that I am so thankful to have you as my uncle?”

“No. You are being too nice, what do you need now?”

“Watch my father until I get there. And if you happen to see an angry Asian woman with amazing hair, tell her I will get to the high school as soon as I can.”

Villanelle hangs up once again without bidding farewell to her partner in crime. She takes a moment to breathe in the scenery laying just beyond her car window. The greenery and vast fields never get old to Villanelle. There is so much peace in the landscape, and it helps her stay grounded in the midst of a constantly moving world. Sometimes, she wishes that the world were to stop for a moment. She also wishes for more time with her family and the people she loves as the hospital’s silhouette grows bigger in the distance.

“Stay here Irina, I will be quick.”

Villanelle practically bolts out of the Uber and into the disinfectant smelling halls. She runs up to the nurse and begs her for the room number to ‘Artur Astankov’. Once she discovers that he is in room 246, Villanelle sprints up to her father.  _ Thank goodness I ran track in high school.  _

Fuck, the high school. 

She peeks at her watch. 11:45. The event starts at 12:00. And another fuck, she forgot to text Eve. Well anyways, she wishes Irina good luck when the frustrated call comes in a few minutes.

“Dad!”

Villanelle leaps to her dad’s lanky, tired frame on the bed. He is sitting upright in a blue hospital gown with wires and tubes protruding every which way. Apparently, he fainted earlier that day and was rushed to the hospital.

“Oksana…” he croaks, “what are you doing here? And what happened to your clothes?”

Villanelle laughs halfheartedly and looks down at her relatively drab garb. She wears a plain white blouse and some black slacks. Nothing too special, but that’s all she had left in her luggage.

“I am cutting back on spending to help you get better, Dad. So please make this easier on me.”

Artur closes his eyes and smiles softly. Villanelle eyes a small tear coming out the corner of his eye and feels a mirrored tear forming in her own eyes. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can-”

“NO.”

It is a desperate yell. Villanelle feels her cheeks getting redder and her face getting wetter. She cannot afford to lose her father. She has to have him by her side when Villanelle can finally tell him, “We did it. We got our town and state back” at her victory party. She wants to open up a bakery in Centerville that he always dreamed of and name it ‘Artur’s Pastries’. Villanelle wants her father next to her when they watch ‘Up’ or a random horror film in the Governor’s house. She wants her dad to still be her dad. No, she  _ needs _ her dad by her side.

“ _ Papa _ , keep fighting like the tiger you are. You can’t leave me yet. I am sorry I am always gone. After I win, I will be home all the time with you.”

“Oksana, don’t worry about me. I am okay. I am still here and breathing. You focus on making yourself strong and winning, eh?”

Villanelle places her hand gently on the side of her dad’s scruffy jaw. She smiles sadly and wipes the tear running down his hollowed face.  _ Please Papa. Keep fighting. _

“Hate to ruin the moment but Villanelle. I am being yelled at by your tiny redhead assistant.”

“I AM NOT HER ASSISTANT”, she hears Irina shout from down the hall.

Villanelle gives her dad a reassuring nod and squeezes his hand before she leaves the room. She checks her watch: 12:10.  _ Shit, Eve is definitely going to murder me today. _

“Yes, yes Irina. I will be there in a moment. Let me just say goodbye to Konstantin!”

Irina stomps into the elevator and calls someone up (who Villanelle assumes is Elena). Villanelle turns to Konstantin. He looks like he has gained weight in the few weeks she has not been here. His silver hair is matted down, and his signature beard looks heavier than usual.

“He isn’t doing well, is he? Don’t lie, Uncle.”

“They didn’t give me a timeline but I hear it is limited.”

“Fuck. This is terrible, Konstantin. And you look terrible and everything is just terrible!”

“Thank you for the kind compliment. I am not only running the firm but I am making sure Pyotr doesn’t burn the house down. I am juggling-how do you say- a ton right now.”

“Sorry, Konstantin. I will try to be home more and I can send more money if he needs it for the medical bills.”

“You have sent enough. And I am happy to do all of these things. You just have to promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“This governor race better be serious. I am not risking my own health on some Oksana last-minute decision, okay?”

Villanelle chews on her fingernail. She hesitates for a second and then nods slowly at Konstantin. Then, she feels her iPhone vibrating violently in her pocket.  _ Eve. _

“I promise. Duty calls. You know, I care a lot for you Konstantin, be safe.”

“I know and thank you, Villanelle. Go now.”

Villanelle gives the burly man a small sympathetic smile and runs for the elevator. She has an event to catch.

* * *

12:30pm.

She is half an hour late. Villanelle is also in an awful mood, so there’s that too. She dreads what is about to come next as she saunters into the crowded auditorium. Seeing Eve pacing offstage, Villanelle prepares herself for the chastisement of the lifetime. But nothing comes. Instead, Eve grabs her wrist and pulls her towards the stage where there are two podiums.

“I don’t want to hear your lame excuse. You will have to explain to all of those anxious reporters why you can’t honor your obligations on time.”

The lights are pointed right at the two women. Villanelle has to squint to be able to navigate the tight stage area. She remembers her musical acts and her thoughtful class government speeches that took place on this very stage so long ago.  _ What a peaceful time. _ Except, now it is not so peaceful, and she is rather overwhelmed when thirty local news station people begin asking why she is late and what her platform is all about.

The shutter sounds and incessant voices become muffled. Everything becomes blurred, and it is harder to focus. Villanelle vaguely registers Eve’s annoyed but worried face and the gaggle of cameras and microphones.

“Hey. Are you okay?” She hears Eve whisper softly in her ear. Her eyes become clouded with tears and brings her hands to her face. Villanelle lets out a strangled breath.

“Villanelle, talk to me, what happened?”

She just shakes her head at Eve, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath.

“Everyone, everyone, please calm down. I was late because I was tending to family issues and if you want to know more about my platform, well that’s why we are here. I will answer those questions.”

Villanelle can see Eve from the corner of her eye, frowning warily at her. 

“Professional, Eve”, she mouths at her stage mate, “I am fine”. For good measure, she smiles at the other woman, but it doesn’t seem to work that well because Eve’s face drops even more. She does feel bad for letting Eve down and not arriving on time. Another strike against Villanelle. Why of all days does her dad have to fall ill and why did Villanelle think of this preposterous idea of spending more time with Eve? So much for repairing their relationship.

“A question for Ms. Polastri!”

The reporter’s voice brings Villanelle back to the present, and she fixes her blouse to convey that she has her shit together (spoiler alert: she does not).  _ I am okay. Everything is fine. My dad will be fine. _ The reassuring words Villanelle says to herself doesn’t have the intended effect, and she feels herself getting more choked up.  _ Professional, Villanelle! Keep it together. _

“...the plan involves a revitalization project for the entire state.” To center herself, Villanelle focuses on Eve’s soothing, intellectual voice. God, that woman is so intelligent and such a worthy opponent. Perhaps, Villanelle is actually glad that Eve is doing this race with her, or really against her.  _ Oh no, this whole day has made me sentimental. This is bad. _

“Ms. Astankova? Your thoughts?”

“Huh? Oh I apologize, I didn’t catch that.”

“That is fine, Ms. Astankova. I will repeat the question. What do you think of Mayor Polastri’s criminal justice reform plan as a lawyer?”

So as to not worry Eve, Villanelle smirks playfully at Mayor Polastri and clears her throat. She ponders on the question, bringing her hand to her chin in a thinking pose. Of course, Villanelle has thoughts about criminal justice; she had plagued Eve for years about it when she was just a law apprentice and intern.

“To answer your question, sir, Mayor or should I say  _ ex _ -Mayor Polastri’s crime laws were very ineffective. Now, while I am not a trained criminal lawyer as I do more civil cases, I did know that trying to crack down on background checks the way she did was not a particularly thought-out way to incorporate some local gun control.”

She sneaks a glance at Eve Polastri, who has returned briefly to her usual fuming stance against the blonde. Villanelle chuckles to herself, feeling a bit more normal.

“Funnily enough, this was the very room where I began my recall initiative against the Mayor! Can you believe it? This high school auditorium! One of our top priorities was of course, the economy but also the lack of proper crime legislation. When I become Governor, I will not leave Centerville behind, and my cabinet and I will do our best to make this town and every other town and city in Virginia as safe as possible. Thank you.”

_ That was damn good, Villanelle...Oh thanks, Villanelle. You are too kind.  _ She beams at her very great, impromptu answer to that loaded question. It came at the cost of some of Eve’s pride, but Villanelle is sure the older woman could handle a little friendly fire.

The rest of the town hall goes without a hitch. Villanelle had no more energy to truly challenge Eve on all of the questions thrown at them. Maybe it's the sentimental feeling or the sadness Villanelle feels that weighs her heart down, but she kind of lets Eve ‘win’ and finally clarify that she has a different plan for Virginia and will treat the state’s people with respect and kindness, unlike how she ran Centerville at times.

At the end of the event, as the last reporter leaves the room, Villanelle sighs heavily. Irina, Elena, and Eve are in the corner of the stage chatting it up as Villanelle packs her paper and pens into her bag. Digging through her Louis Vuitton purse (she still has style of course, she isn’t an animal), she finds a text illuminating her phone screen: “They found another tumor. Needs xtra chemo. Dad feels more sick :(”

_ Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. No. He can’t get worse!  _ After years in remission, the cancer came back about six months ago. The doctors claimed that they hadn’t foreseen a resurgence of the tumor they had already taken out of Artur’s liver, and it seems like they lied. Hearing the bad news, Villanelle begins feeling light-headed. She needs air. No, she needs a drink. No, she needs her dad to be okay. 

Villanelle runs out of the auditorium, white-hot tears falling down her face.  _ I can’t do this anymore.  _ Nothing matters except hoping and praying her dad will recover fully. She’ll have to finance some more chemotherapy sessions; thank goodness the law firm is doing better after Konstantin finally hired more lawyers to help since Villanelle is on a leave of absence.

Out of muscle memory, Villanelle finds the spot where she spent a lot of high school, thinking and studying.  _ Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale. _

* * *

**[Eve’s POV]**

“Where did she go?”

Throughout the entire town hall, Eve knew something was up. The lack of snarky comments has had Eve on edge the entire afternoon. Villanelle has been...out of it. Eve can tell. The sadness behind her well-known smile and the tears that threatened to fall when Villanelle arrived late sent so many red flags. If only Eve knew what happened. It is no fun to compete when the opponent isn’t fully invested. At least that is what she tells herself. Or maybe Eve actually feels sorry for the younger woman. And now, after Villanelle left the auditorium abruptly, Eve confirms her suspicions that something is truly wrong.

Both Irina and Elena have no clue as to where the blonde could be. Somewhere secluded. Perhaps a secret closet or a hidden bench somewhere. 

“I’ll go find her. You guys get the cars ready to leave”, Eve proclaims to the campaign managers. Eve pushes through the heavy double doors and jogs down the abandoned hallways. Without the students, the high school is eerie and peaceful. Keeping her ears open, she scours the corridors and courtyards. Ten minutes have passed, and Eve decides to go outside. Maybe Villanelle needed some fresh air.

She opens another set of doors that lead her on to a grassy patio. It looks like a lunch area, and the view is pretty great. The tables and benches overlook the football and soccer field which also contains the perfect view for sunrise and, in just a few minutes, sunset. Eve scans the area and finds no sign of the lawyer until she hears a quiet sniffle. Is that..crying? In all of her years fighting Villanelle, Eve has never confronted the lady in such a vulnerable state.

There, in a secluded corner of the patio, behind a rose bush, sits a curled up blonde girl. The small bench that Villanelle is hiding on must be decades old and barely fits the tall Russian. Eve folds her arm together as a chill picks up; the sun is starting to set, and the warm breeze turns into a cooler one.

“Eve? Is that you?” Villanelle quietly croaks out. She sounds like she had been crying and when Eve nears the bush, puffy eyes and a red nose meet her.

“Yeah, yeah it’s me. Are you okay?”

Villanelle laughs for the first time in a while and pats a small space next to her on the bench. Eve takes the invitation and sits down.

“Obviously not, Eve. I am a mess.”

“Well. Tell me what happened. I hate seeing you like this, the race is so much more fun when you are mean.”

Villanelle looks out into the distance, and Eve follows her gaze. The sun is almost fully set now, and the moon rises to take its place. Such a content sight on what is probably a very turbulent night for Villanelle. Eve looks back at the shrinking figure besides her. No more is Villanelle the intimidating Russian lawyer. The uncrackable candidate. This is Villanelle the human.  _ No, actually. This is the real Oksana,  _ Eve realizes. 

“It’s my dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 5! I didn't get to edit it too much so forgive me for any grammatical or spelling errors
> 
> Big sorry to Villanelle, I had to put her through it this week but hey, Eve is getting soft weeee. Let me know your thoughts in the comments and on twitter and tumblr :)
> 
> Also! since this upcoming week is KE week, I am hoping to participate in some of the days so that means chapter 6 won't be going up until next sunday...STAY TUNED FOR CUTE FICS THIS WEEK THOUGH (stay updated on @wasiandonuts)!


	6. The Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mention of death and sickness
> 
> the one where we learn Eve's origin story and have some wholesome villaneve friendship!
> 
> the longest chapter thus far!!

**[Eve’s POV]**

“He’s sick, Eve,” Villanelle meets Eve’s eyes. Eve can see the bloodshot hazel eyes of the younger woman. There is so much pain and sorrow lying beneath the surface, like a dam threatening to break. Eve wants to wrap her arms around this poor woman sitting next to her. There is no race or competition going on right now because this is real life. Real life sucks and is full of hurt and sadness. Eve can only just be there to listen and give support, as a  _ friend _ .

“He was getting better then the doctor’s found another tumor a couple of months ago. I just- I don’t know what to do. I send them money for treatments and I try to provide as much as I can. I need my dad, Eve. I love him a lot.”

Eve nods-- although growing up without much of a father, she can’t fully comprehend what Villanelle is going through. It had taken years of reflection and therapy, but Eve realizes she is a better person for having experienced an unstable childhood. Without having much to add, they both stay silent for a while to absorb the moment until the blonde quips up.

“How did you do it, Eve? Having only Carolyn and Kenny?”

Eve contemplates this question for a second. She leans back into the bench, staring at the darkening sky. The stars peek through the clouds, and when she was younger, she used to say that the brightest one in the sky was Mom saying hello. Well, tonight, the brightest one glows almost as much as the Moon itself. Eve sighs.  _ Hi, Mom. _

“I got used to it. When my mom died, I was only graduating high school. My parents had divorced a few years before so I got accustomed to people leaving my life.”

“Oh Eve, that’s so sad.”

“Yeah, well, I guess that’s the tagline for my life. I would cry myself to sleep throughout college. I was so lost and had no one left until Carolyn became my mentor and guardian. Now that I think back on the time, I could have kept crying and screaming that life wasn’t fair. After all of the suffering, I could have curled up into a ball and sobbed until I had no tears left.”

And Eve didn’t tear up now. She no longer got choked up when talking about her past, but maybe, just maybe, she could help Villanelle cope with her pain because yes, Eve did cry. She cried a lot and wished to have had parents and a loving family to see her become mayor and maybe Governor as well.

“I learned then from being with Carolyn that being strong is a choice. I didn’t have to go into politics and work at a foster home program as my first job. But I wanted to. I used my sadness as motivation. As cliché as it sounds, I never want anyone to feel like I did: unsupported and alone. I guess that’s the main reason why I got into this career, but so far, it isn’t panning out too well.”

“I disagree.”

“Oh really?”

“Okay, I agree  _ a little bit. _ ”

The two women chuckle at the much needed lighthearted exchange. Eve doesn’t think that she has ever told any of that to another soul. Not even Niko or Elena.

“Thank you for sharing that with me, Eve. You are very strong and I admire that about you.”

“I have never shared that with anybody, you know that? How the tables have turned.”

“They turned for the better, I hope. I like this version of Eve.”

“What? The depressed, sappy version of me? Well, I appreciate seeing this Villanelle too.”

Unconsciously, they scoot closer together in silence. Eve never anticipated being this honest and  _ close  _ with Villanelle. Mayor Eve would have never believed it if you told her then, when Villanelle was just a young law student holding up “Recall Polastri” signs, that they would be here today. 

_ Bzzz. Bzzz.  _ Eve’s phone starts ringing in her pocket. She sighs and picks up.

“Hello?”

“Eve. It’s Elena, did you find her?”

“Yeah, yeah I did. We will be right out.”

She looks over at Villanelle who is uncurling and starting to stand up. Villanelle stares into the stars in the sky for a moment then back to Eve.

“I don’t want to fight anymore. I like this friendship that we are building, and you are too intense for me….even as an old lady.”

SWAT!

“Hey ouch! That hurt. How dare you hurt me in my time of pain, Eve?”

They laugh and start to walk inside the high school, shoulder to shoulder.

“I think I would like to run this race without the extra fighting too. That sounds pretty good.”

Villanelle smiles softly and nods her head. When they finally make it outside to where the cars are, Eve finds Elena aggressively pacing, and Irina texting someone. Elena finally makes eye contact with Eve and purses her lips. She points at Villanelle with her chin as if to ask, “what’s wrong with her?”. Eve just gives a thumbs up and shoos Elena into their truck. As Eve steps in, she hears a loud “Hey.”

Eve turns back slightly and sees Villanelle waving at her.  _ I guess we are friends now, huh? _

“Have a good night, Villanelle.”

Villanelle grins ever so slightly, though still with a tinge of sadness in her eyes. She opens her car door and right before she gets in, she yells to Eve’s car.

“Smell you later, Eve!”

* * *

**[Villanelle’s POV]**

For the next few days, Villanelle receives a daily text or voicemail from ‘Turtleneck’ checking up on how she is doing and how her dad is recovering. On this particular day, when Villanelle is getting ready to go campaign in Northern Virginia, she checks her voicemail:

_ Hey. Just checking in again. Hope your dad is well. Since we are friends, I guess I should tell you that I am going to start campaigning in Virginia Beach. I heard you were going to the North so uh good luck? _

Villanelle closes her luggage and lays down on her hotel bed that she had occupied for the past few weeks. She grins widely at herself and holds her phone near her heart. Eve really does care for Villanelle, huh? She feels warmth everywhere like she had just drunk hot tea but that feeling goes away as she immediately remembers that this means she won’t see Eve for quite a while.

She is quite bummed that there are no more PR stunts or staged photos and no more making fun of Eve while being forced to spend time together. But that last time. When they were sitting side by side on the school bench, Villanelle felt at home and comfortable with Eve (don’t tell Eve though).  _ Is this what friendship feels like? I kind of like it. _

“Hey weirdo, let’s go. We are going to miss our ride.”

“Hush, Irina. I’m coming, calm down. You are starting to sound like Konstantin, bleh.”

Speaking of Konstantin, even if Villanelle is missing her time with Eve, she needs to focus on her campaign and get serious. That man is always business, he needs to relax once in a while but even Villanelle admits he is right.  _ You are competing to become governor. She may be your friend now, but you and her are still opponents. _

“Villanelle, let’s talk about your schedule in Northern Virginia. You need endorsements. Big ones. And I think you need to have a rally or town hall to appeal to older voters.”

“Okay Irina. I trust you, where will we be having the rally? Somewhere near Washington D.C. right? So senators and reps can come to see me?”

“Correct. Wow, look at you using your lawyer brain!”

“Shut up idiot. And my lawyer brain has many friends up there with very rich daddies in the government so it should not be too hard to get some people to tell other people to vote for me.”

“Your polling numbers are looking good. After the other three dropped out, you and Eve have been neck to neck. I understand you both are on good terms, but Villanelle, you need to inch ahead to get that position.”

The primary race may not be as intense as the true Governor’s race next year, but securing the nomination to go against the Republican candidate is the first major step to actually become governor. Villanelle is hoping that her lawyer savvy can get some Senators or some other Congress members to be on her side.

When Irina and Villanelle finally arrive at their destination a few hours later, they check into a cute AirBnb condo near the national capital. She hates traveling by car; it is so unglamorous and stuffy and by the end of the drive, she is exhausted. Flopping down on the comfy bed after changing into some PJs, Villanelle reaches for her phone and reads the missed emails and messages.

**Konstantin:** _ Your dad is back home now. Getting better already. _

Oh thank god, some good news arrived for Villanelle. It has been tough enough trying to cope with all of those emotions that she really would rather avoid feeling again. Villanelle keeps scrolling through hundreds of spam emails and campaign-related ones that she promptly forwards to Irina to handle. Then she sees a text from a certain someone.

**Turtleneck (Eve):** _ Got to Virginia Beach! Probably nicer than wherever you are at in gloomy NoVA. LOL. _

Villanelle’s chest flutters as she sees a selfie from Eve. She chuckles as the picture loads; only Eve’s forehead and eyes make the photo and a beautiful sunset over the ocean graces the background. It really is nicer than her view which consists of a brick wall and an abandoned alleyway. Villanelle holds her phone up and snaps a pic of her giving a thumbs up and showing her very nice view.

**Villanelle:** _ I argue that I have an even better view. So rugged and urban! _

Almost immediately, Villanelle’s phone lights up with a new notification. She lets out an amused breath and clicks it open.

**Turtleneck (Eve):** _ Ah yes a concrete jungle, how luxurious. Heard from Irina that you were doing a town hall tomorrow, break a leg! _

**Villanelle:** _ You would like that, wouldn’t you E? So I can’t walk on stage to debate you ;) _

**Turtleneck (Eve):** _ It’s a saying. Didn’t you have sayings in Russia? Wait, I just realized you were being sarcastic. Damn text. _

**Villanelle:** _ You are too funny, E. Hate to ruin this nice chat but I am tired from my travels. You’ll probably see me in my town hall tmrw on the news or something. Good night! _

**Turtleneck (Eve):** _ I’m hilarious, I know. And I am exhausted too. Have a good night, V. _

Villanelle turns her phone off and plugs it in. Her stomach is doing somersaults, and she senses a newfound giddiness coursing through her veins. Villanelle cuddles into the blankets and sighs happily as she closes her eyes to let sleep take her. Maybe it’s the event tomorrow or her pleasant exchange of words with her ex-enemy, but things are really starting to look up for the lawyer.

* * *

“Rise and shine!”

The dark curtains are ripped open, and Villanelle’s pleasant slumber is violently interrupted.

“What the fuck was that for, Irina!? I don’t like to be disturbed. I have to get my full eight hours of beauty sleep or else my skin is not going to stay as supple as it is!”

“Poor Villanelle and her supple skin. Fuck that, you have a town hall which you need to start getting ready for. It is in three hours. I have tea and some breakfast waiting for you out here.”

Villanelle slumps out of her warm, inviting blankets and drops down into a dining chair. For a small condo, it feels like a nice home. Perhaps once Villanelle moves out of the Centerville area, she could afford one of these bad boys as Governor. She inhales her breakfast and hops in the shower.

“Great question. My plan is…”

“To answer that, I hope to…”

Like most of her showers as of late, she practices responses and platform points so when the pushy interviewers and citizens come to ask questions, her responses are immaculate and foolproof.  _ I wonder if Eve does this too. She probably does but more hardcore.  _ Villanelle chuckles at the image of Eve debating some invisible person in the shower. Gah! She can’t stop thinking about Eve. She usually can’t get the Mayor out of her head anyways but this time, it’s worse because there isn’t hate or anger between them anymore.

Before she knows it, Irina is incessantly screaming at her through the bathroom wall that they only have an hour to get to the venue. Villanelle groans and yells back, “I’M COMING IRINA. CALM DOWN!”.

En route to the college where Villanelle will speak, Irina drills question after question ranging from Villanelle’s favorite dinner spot in Northern Virginia to her economic recovery plan. It might seem tedious to some, but Villanelle relishes these pressure-filled moments leading up to a big opportunity. Adrenaline and pure excitement run through her veins as she takes the stage for her town hall.

The town hall is almost too boring for Villanelle. The occasional question about her law background spikes her interests, but other than that, she would fall asleep right then and there if she could.

“Ms. Astankova, it looks as if you and Mayor Polastri are on better terms. But how will you stay competitive and beat Ms. Polastri?”

_ Finally, a good fucking question.  _ Villanelle folds her hands on the podium and smiles wide. She thinks of Eve. Her gorgeous hair. Her confident, yet doubtful demeanor. The vulnerable moment they shared in Centerville. But also her insistence that Villanelle has no experience. And her annoying policies and selfishness. 

“Thank you for asking and just because we are on respectful terms, this does not mean the race will be loose! Eve Polastri has wreaked havoc in Centerville economically and I do not fully trust her direction for the entire state. I, on the other hand, have fresh, modern policies that will put the people first. And from there, I hope the people will see my potential to be a great Governor.”

_ That went well.  _ Villanelle looks around for any cameras and spots a few. She hopes that Eve will see her answer online somewhere and scrunch her face angrily. Villanelle smiles to herself at the thought.

Following the town hall, she craves a good meal and so, of course, she forces Irina to detour to the nearest fast-food drive-thru. Getting some chicken nuggets and fries, Villanelle scrolls on her phone, hoping a fun text from Eve will pop up or a call from Konstantin will appear. Instead, she goes to Twitter and recognizes the familiar mane in an interview clip.

“My name is Nadia Kadomsteya from Channel 5, and I am here with Mayor Polastri in Virginia Beach! Now Ms. Polastri, what are your plans to revive industry here?”

A grinning Eve appears on screen in a navy blue tank dress and a conservative pearl necklace. Her hair, as always, is perfectly quaffed and her skin is glowing in the beach sun. Elena stands off in the corner, vigorously taking notes and watching the interview. Villanelle knows Eve blasted through this interview, much like Villanelle did for her town hall. There’s probably a question about Villanelle in there, but rather than lingering on the video, Villanelle navigates to the messages app and clicks the ‘Turtleneck’ chat.

**Villanelle:** _ Was flipping through posts and saw your interview! _

Villanelle finishes up her meal after sending the text and keeps scrolling. Like clockwork, a “ding!” comes from her phone after just a few minutes.

**Turtleneck (Eve):** _ Oh yeah? Was my hair good? The wind was crazy today at the beach. _

**Villanelle:** _ It’s always looking good, E. And I think my indoor town hall in a stuffy college campus was a LOT better than your stupid beach vacation. _

**Turtleneck (Eve):** _ Mmm, sure okay. Whatever you say, V. Oh, is your dad better? _

**Villanelle:** _ No news is good news rn, so I assume so. My dad is doing his treatments which is great. _

**Turtleneck (Eve):** _ Phew that’s good. When my mom was in that position, she was too stubborn to do hers. Glad your dad is getting well. _

Villanelle is grateful that she has someone outside her team that cares about her life. She decides to end the conversation there to grab some more food and prep for the jam-packed schedule ahead. She tries to telepathically send Eve some good luck vibes on her campaign and gets to work on her own.

* * *

Almost a week passes since Villanelle does the town hall and last contacts Eve. They both have been busy on the road, attending conferences and events, meeting with sponsors and endorsements, and planning their next moves. Villanelle secured powerful monetary donors from big law firms in the area and a few endorsements from Representatives in Congress. Her mind has been running a million miles an hour, focused on winning the Democratic nomination for Governor, and is only interrupted by a shrill ringing.

Out of nowhere, she gets a phone call.

“Hello?”

“I know it’s a little late and you must be at a hotel already or whatever but...do you want to get drinks? I am exhausted from talking to strangers and selling my soul the past week.”

“Eve?” 

Villanelle bites her lip in amusement at this quite random exchange they are having. Matter of fact, Villanelle  _ is  _ in her apartment room, alone in bed, after a very physical evening with a sexy lawyer’s assistant she picked up at one of her sponsor’s firms. It is close to 11 pm and she just called a cab for her little sexual soiree partner. Can anyone blame her for wanting to unwind with some casual fucking? It has been a tough, stressful week for poor Villanelle.

Though, hearing Eve’s voice is enough to make her week much better and to forget the wondrous moans she just elicited out of... _ I think Sarah was her name? Maybe it was Kate? Or Alyssa? I don’t really remember. Oops. _

“Yes, of course, it’s me, Eve. Who else would it be? Are we meeting up or what?”

“Eve, I am not as lonely as you are. I have many lovers that I tend to and they may need my... _ assistance _ . And plus, you are in Virginia Beach, which is hundreds of miles away. How would we even meet?”

“Haha. Thanks for reminding me I am an old maid. But lucky for you, I am near Washington D.C.”

Villanelle gasps dramatically. “I know we are friends now Eve but are you really following me up here? Stalking does not suit you.”

“No, Villanelle. Not everything is about you. I am here for the next leg of my campaign race so watch out. Also, I am taking Kenny on some job interviews for the federal government.”

“The whole family really is getting into the corrupted system, eh?”

“Hilarious and also very true. Do you want to meet up or not? Or do you have  _ lovers _ to tend to, huh?” Even through the shoddy connection of the phone line, Villanelle can hear Eve’s sarcastic deadpan loud and clear.

Villanelle thinks about the proposition for a moment. Even if her bed is very warm and sleep is tugging on her eyelids, she never passes up an opportunity to dress up and make fun of Eve.

“Text me the address.”

* * *

The bar is only a few blocks from the AirBnb, so Villanelle opts for some comfy, yet dangerously pointed stilettos. Meeting with Turtleneck in fashionable garb is always fun when Villanelle can get an eye roll and scoff from Eve. Before entering the bar, she gazes at herself in the reflection of the glass doors. The moonlight hits her cropped black slacks perfectly which are color-coordinated with a white, silk ruffle blouse. Because she is financing her father’s chemotherapy (that is helping shrink his tumor, thank goodness), she has opted for the budget Zara version of this usually Gucci clad outfit.

Slicking her honey blonde hair back behind her ears, Villanelle enters the room and searches for the recognizable Mayor. The destination of her line of vision takes Villanelle’s breath away. On a barstool, sipping what looks like a gin and tonic, sits a new Eve. An Eve that ditched her formal suits and itchy turtlenecks and replaced them with a cobalt blue, strapped dress that hugged her body in all of the right places.

“Someone looks like a million bucks.”

Eve turns to face Villanelle, who smirks after whispering in her ear. She senses Eve's gaze move up and down her body, probably admiring the simple yet luxurious look. The lingering eyes make Villanelle feel like she just won a trophy.

“Calm yourself, this is my only non-sweatpants or suit outfit. Plus, you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that. What if I punched you for being so creepy?”

“You wouldn’t, Eve. Please, I don’t worry about you getting a hit on me.”

Villanelle takes her eyes off of Eve for a moment to chat with the waiter. “I’ll have whatever she is having and if you have fries, please bring some out.”

“Of course, ma’am. And should I start a new tab for you?”

Before Eve can say anything, Villanelle places her hand on top of Eve’s to stop her.

“Oh no. Put it on hers, she insists.”

Villanelle does not even have to turn her head to know that Eve is once again fuming at her. To move the conversation along and play some catch-up, Villanelle asks about Eve’s plans up here in Northern Virginia.

“Like I would tell you.”

“Eve, you are the one who invited me here. We have to talk about something.”

“Okay then, let’s talk. Why were you so hellbent on destroying my career?”

“Oh. My. God. Eve. When are you going to get  _ over _ that? I thought we were friends.”

“We can be. But why did you, a pretty successful lawyer, choose to run this race against me of all people?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Eve. There were other candidates when I joined. And to answer your question, I wanted a new challenge. Everything got too boring for me, and my mind was not being stimulated. I didn’t even know you were running when I first found out about the competition.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Fine. It is bullshit. I was hung up on you. And my dad got really sick and it reminded me of how you took his job away from him and it got me thinking how I would do a  _ much _ better job. You old people in power are really messing things up for the younger generation, you know.”

Eve buries her hands in her bouncy curls and groans. She stays like that for a while as the fresh french fries and a G&T appears in front of Villanelle. Sex always makes Villanelle super hungry, so she devours the plate of oily goodness and chugs the alcohol in a minute.

“You are such a prick, Villanelle. Maybe even more now than you were trashing my mayor’s office with graffiti and toilet paper.”

“It was a Halloween present, Eve. Don’t tell me you don’t understand your own weird American traditions.”

They sit in silence amidst the chatter of the half-empty bar. Eve wants to talk. But mostly about herself and how pitiful her life is because of Villanelle, so Villanelle contemplates on a topic to move to that does not involve her. Remembering their Centerville conversation that seems so long ago, Villanelle decides to pry.

“Why don’t you like Carolyn?”

“What do you mean?” Eve swivels her stool to end up face to face with Villanelle. Their knees touch ever so slightly, and they both tiredly rest their arms on the slippery wood of the bar top.

“You kept talking about respecting her and learning a lot from her. But you have never said you loved her or complimented her. There’s something wedged between you two.”

“Ever so perceptive, huh? Carolyn is always shady and loves being in control, that’s it.”

“Doesn’t that annoy you?”

“Fuck yeah it does. She was almost worse than you during my mayoral term.”

“That must be really terrible, then.”

Eve breaks contact with Villanelle and turns to face the window behind them as if she were in a different dimension, staring out into the unknown. She grows quiet for a minute and Villanelle thinks she’s lost Eve’s person to Eve’s brain. God, her mind must never shut up. Villanelle snaps in front of Eve’s face as if to say  _ back to earth! _

“Oh. Sorry. Where was I? Um, she did help a lot, don’t get me wrong but it got overbearing and I was not having it. I mean, she never was the warm and fuzzy mother figure I needed anyways, yet somehow having her looking over my shoulder as a mentor made it worse.”

“You were a puppet.”

“You could say that. My life is depressing enough so that really fits in well with the hot mess narrative.”

Villanelle lets out a small laugh, and Eve playfully grins back at her. What a wicked sense of humor they both have. When they aren’t rivals, she has an enjoyable time with Eve. There is so much wisdom in that big Eve brain that Villanelle can glean, and Villanelle thinks Eve can learn a thing or two from her as well. 

Wait. 

A puppet. 

_ Does this mean…? _

Villanelle abruptly frowns, and Eve purses her lips in confusion when she notices the change in the younger woman. 

“Being a puppet, does this mean Carolyn was in on the factory decision? When you kept saying it was not wholly your doing, it was Carolyn orchestrating that, wasn’t it?”

Rather than saying anything, Eve’s face falls and solemnly nods her head. The pieces are slowly coming together, and Villanelle starts to almost feel bad for berating Mayor Polastri for years over something that wasn’t truly her fault.

“Carolyn forcefully suggested that we bring in more modern enterprise into Centerville which meant cutting some manufacturing jobs like your dad’s. I swear it wasn’t my first idea, Villanelle. I tried my best to keep all of the current jobs however, the state government started to apply financial pressure and threatened to cut off funding to schools and social services until we made room for the new companies.”

“I apologize, Eve. God, I am so sorry. I kept blaming you for everything that went wrong and you were also facing the heat too. I was the asshole.” 

“Thanks. Although, I am not arguing that last point you made. You are still the biggest pain in my ass.”

“Awwww, Eve! I am glad to have that honor.”

**[To be continued...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! and i appreciate all of the support over the past week with my KE week fics <3
> 
> Sorry for the schedule change but I hope to be back on my Sunday-Wednesday schedule for updating this fic. Chapter 7 is done and ready and i hope ppl will be happy with it ;)
> 
> catch me on twitter or tumblr @wasiandonuts, happy to talk to people!!


	7. The Ammo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the bar + another debate + a little cliffhanger ;)

**[Eve’s POV]**

When Eve decided to call Villanelle just a few hours ago, she was lonely and needed a drink to calm her down from her nonstop busy week. She didn’t know then that she would have one too many G&Ts to drink and reveal that Carolyn was behind all of the faults that Villanelle blamed her for. 

She guesses it is nice to finally be off the hook with the blonde Russian. Eve, unconsciously, orders another shot for her and Villanelle. And somehow she is now resting her head on someone’s shoulder. Oh, that’s Villanelle’s shoulder.

“...he is just soooooooo annoying! Okay, Konstantin, I get it. You are mad that I forgot to read those files but I am doing something more important!....Right, Eve?”

“Hmmph? Totally. Konstantin. Very annoying.”

“And my dad! God, my dad. I am so worried about him. Mark my words, Eve. If Konstantin or Pyotr let my father die on their watch, I will choke them myself.”

Eve did not fully process that last sentence and is starting to sway a bit in her stool. The 4 or 5 or 6 drinks are starting to mess with her mind. Eve and Villanelle seem to be talking about their past now, and the younger one rambles on about Konstantin and her family. With only some of her consciousness left, Eve sits back up, leaving the warmth of the other woman’s blouse. Then a strong hand grabs her arm to steady her as Eve almost slides out of her stool on to the ground.

“Woaah, Eve! You really are a lightweight. Let me take you home.”

Villanelle’s earnest, hazel eyes stare into Eve’s dark brown ones. They are holding  _ each other  _ now. Villanelle stabilizes Eve by holding on to her shoulders, and Eve tries to stay grounded by clutching onto Villanelle’s toned upper arms. Eve’s face must be flushed red from the alcohol, and maybe something else too. Villanelle, unprompted, lets go of Eve for a second to softly brush some of the Asian woman’s curls out of her face.

“You look like a hot, drunken mess. But at least now everyone can see your face.”

Villanelle holds on to Eve tighter as Eve feels herself slipping on the waxed wood floor of the bar. Maybe she imagines this but Villanelle might have swung Eve’s arm around her neck and secured her hold on Eve’s waist. They stumble out of the bar, pressed together, huffing breathily.

“I can take you home. I do not think you are in the right condition to-”

A honk comes from a large black truck pulling up to the front.

Villanelle instinctively steps in front of Eve a bit as if to shield her from the new threat, but immediately stands down after Elena and Kenny jump out of the car, hand in hand. Eve sloppily waves as them.

“Eve! Villanelle! Oh gosh.”

Kenny thanks Villanelle and grabs Eve and steers her towards the jet black vehicle. Eve can make out some of Elena’s words to Villanelle as she lazily hurls herself into the backseat.

“I can’t thank you enough for looking after her. She, um, got a bit upset earlier when Kenny asked if we could have a night alone. Probably why she called you. Sorry for her...drunkenness. Anyways, do you need a lift?”

After a few moments of silence, (again Eve might be imagining this whole thing as part of an alcohol-induced hallucination), Villanelle seems to understand.

“Thank you for the offer but it’s fine. My AirBnb is right down the block. We had fun. Maybe too much fun. Just tell Eve that I will see her around.”

Eve, seconds before blacking out, hears Elena hop in and close the car door. Through her window, she can make out a blonde, tall figure walking away into the night. Before Eve can do anything, the engine whirrs to life, and Eve succumbs to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

“What was THAT all about, huh?”

“Please. Elena. Not right now. Head pounding.”

Elena scoffs at the other woman’s discomfort at both the question and the post-drinking sickness. She drops two Advils and a liter of water next to Eve, who is currently still wrapped in blankets in the morning light. Elena sits down at the foot of the bed and looks at Eve pointedly.

“I got an incoherent text from you last night and tracked your location to a bar with, may I remind you, your supposed political opponent and enemy. And you stormed out of this very room when I asked if I could have a night off to go on a date earlier that day. It was only a date, Eve! So yeah. Tell me what is really going on.”

“Urrhghh. No.”

“Mmm. What was that? I can’t hear you over the sound of your pettiness, Eve.”

“Argh! Fine. I was lonely and sad, okay? I knew Villanelle was in the area and I swear I was planning on getting only  _ one _ gin and tonic then going back home. We just got caught up in our conversation I guess.”

“I sure hope that conversation wasn’t too juicy because you are scheduled for a debate against her. In three days.”

“WHAT?!”

Eve shoots out of bed and scurries to find some proper clothes and her laptop.  _ Three days? What the fuck Elena? _

“Hey don’t blame me, it was your  _ friend  _ Villanelle’s idea. She did say she would see you around.”

“This is very late notice. And...wait. What if she got me drunk so I wouldn’t be able to prepare for this debate? That insidious, conniving, little bitc-”

“WOAH! Slow down there Eve. As much as I prefer you this way instead of the drunk, depressed you, I don’t think this was on purpose. If you’d paid attention to the damn calendar I made for you and listened to me, you’d realize that this has been on the agenda for a few weeks now.”

Eve shakes her head, doubting the friendship she thought she had with Villanelle. Trying to recall last night’s events, Eve begins to form a timeline of what went down and any pertinent details. She called Villanelle. Ok, yes, totally her fault. Then she let Villanelle keep ordering her drinks. Ok, maybe Eve pushed her a bit but still.

“Stop it, Eve. Stop thinking about it right now.”

Eve snaps out of her obvious overthinking and stares at Elena innocently.

“Think about what?”

“I know you, Eve. Stop. She did not have anything to do with this mess you made, and I think she actually cares about what happens to you. It honestly surprises me everyday that you two are friends.”

“We are not friends.”

“Oh really, Eve? You want to say that to the texts you keep sending her? Or the way she carried you out of that bar so you could be home safe? How she was concerned about you? That must mean something.”

And it does mean something. It means a lot. But that’s also really bad. Eve tries her best to remember more of what happened at the bar. There were compliments. Ok, that’s fine. Then Eve laid on Villanelle’s shoulder at one point. A bit less fine. Villanelle touched Eve’s hands. And maybe Eve wanted to come even closer and ki--  _ NO. Stop that, Eve. What are you doing? You can’t be involved with your political opponent What the FUCK was that? _

Eve groans out loud; her headache getting worse as she tries not to think about Villanelle or anything right now. She has to get her shit together and sober up. Elena is already typing furiously at her laptop, probably drafting up Eve’s speeches for the major debate event. Last time they did this was before Villanelle entered the race. Eve even forgot about the young lawyer then, but now? That dick of a woman is now her apparent friend and consumes most of Eve’s brainpower every day. 

“This is not good, Elena.”

“Nothing is ever good, Eve. Let’s make the best of it though. C’mon, it’s flashcard time.”

Eve drops her head onto the table then her phone dings.

**Villanelle:** _ Hey partner! Ready to fight it out on the debate stage again? _

* * *

Eve finds herself behind yet another heavy blue curtain. It is the final wall before the political showdown. She hears the crowds arriving and the moderators testing out cameras and microphones. This time, she is fully ready for her opponent. She and Villanelle have not talked much since the bar night, partially because of Eve’s embarrassment.

It also got a bit awkward. Eve senses that Villanelle, too, remembers the touches and the compliments that were given out that night, and for the sake of maintaining whatever friendship and camaraderie they have left, sweeping it under the rug was the best option. And so they did.

Earlier that day, they exchanged their usual banter and pleasantries ahead of the live televised event. Although, Eve is quite a bit more nervous about this particular debate. They both have been absolutely vulnerable with each other meaning they also have a lot of live ammo. Eve is hoping to not stoop down to that level and wishes for a smooth, relatively amicable night for both her and Villanelle.

Eve scans her color-coded flashcards which contain everything that Elena has meticulously prepped over the past few days. Refutes, counter-arguments, segues, introductory and closing statements, and even some witty jokes to make Eve seem more in touch with the voters (full disclosure: Eve still does not fully understand what millennial and Gen Z humor is all about).

Her hands are shaking and sweaty, and she finds herself pacing the backstage area once again.  _ I got this. I practiced. I was made for this. C’mon Eve. You got this. _ Villanelle is right on the other side of the stage, in her own backstage area. Eve had requested they be completely separate with the reason being “they don’t want to cause another scandal.” Sure, Eve.

The crowd goes wild as the moderator announces the first candidate. 

“Please welcome, Villanelle Astankova!”

She can’t see her face, but Eve can imagine the smug smile and the strategic twinkle in Villanelle’s green brown eyes. Eve can faintly hear stilettos tapping on the wooden stage then stopping which means they are close to calling Eve out.

Elena appears behind Eve, opting to take a backseat VIP view rather than her usual front row seat. She lightly pats Eve’s shoulder to encourage her, but Eve knows Elena can feel the tension running through her body. She can’t be nervous. She has debated and argued and even had an adult conversation with the other woman. There is just something about a political battlefield like this that gets Eve’s nerves going. She has to remind herself that there are no friends here. They are opponents. Political enemies.

“Now introducing, Eve Polastri!”

The audience cheers; Eve scans the crowd as she navigates her way to her podium, mere feet away from Villanelle.  _ Okay Kenny is there. No Carolyn in sight. Probably still irked after our Richmond argument. Whatever. Phew. Goddamnit, why is SHE smiling at me? _

Villanelle grins at Eve and claps sarcastically towards her as Eve preps her debate station. Eve guesses that Villanelle also adheres to the notion that they aren’t friends here. Hell, they might as well be in a gladiator stadium, seeing as their last face off ended in a video of them practically brawling in the middle of a hotel dining room. The cheers die down and the moderators take their places in front of the gubernatorial candidates.

Villanelle leans over to Eve’s area and mouths, “Good luck, don’t fuck it up” and gives a sly wink. In order not to be caught on camera, Eve smiles genially at Villanelle while sneakily putting up the middle finger at the blonde lawyer.

“Alright ladies, let’s begin with a guiding question for your opening statements. What is your ideal vision for the future of Virginia?”

“Thank you, Anderson. Now, my vision for the state-”

Villanelle assumes her political mode. As she goes on about her plans for healthcare and criminal justice reform, Eve studies the other woman for a bit, nodding every once in a while to seem like she is listening. Now,  _ this _ is Villanelle. She is so different from the Oksana she befriended on that bench in Centerville. Her back is straighter, she seems taller, and confidence is oozing out of every pore. Eve feels herself correct her posture and hold her chin higher as she realizes these characteristics from the younger, asshole of a woman.

“And you, Ms. Polastri?”

Eve clears her throat and comes back to reality. The blinding lights illuminate the stage, and the audience is almost pitch black from her viewpoint. Villanelle is gazing expectantly at the mayor, lips pursed, awaiting for something to refute like the pompous lawyer she is.

“Virginia is my home and will always be my home. I have worked as a political servant to keep my home protected and flourishing. My vision for the state is one that champions equality and inclusivity but also challenges people to keep growing and moving forward towards a better future. If I receive the honor of becoming the Democratic candidate for governor, I promise to do my best to deliver on that future and give my all to preserving and improving Virginia. Thank you.”

“No, thank you, Mayor Polastri.”

The whispers and claps of the crowd invigorate and reenergize her. For Eve, this sense of euphoria and pride comes from moments like this, people full of hope and excitement for what’s to come. Dealing with the repercussions when Eve couldn’t carry out on all of her promises back in Centerville was another story, but this. This is the good stuff.  _ Fuck you, Villanelle. I am winning. _

“The next question comes from a viewer. Ms. Astankova, what would you do in your first hundred days as governor?”

“Well, Anderson, I would first of course roll back abortion restrictions that have been in place for far too long. Then I would start planning on revamping our state’s budget. We need better allocation of funds towards education, rehabilitation, and health care rather than wasting money on unnecessary military expenses or other trivial items.”

“Like you would be knowledgeable about those ‘trivial items’.”

Villanelle abruptly stops her answer and turns directly to Eve.

“Excuse me, Ms. Polastri?”

Eve freezes.  _ Oh shit.  _

“I apologize. It must have slipped out. But the people must remember, this is not a realistic plan and it’s coming from a lawyer who has only worked with the judicial facet of running a government.”

“I think you would like to take a good look in the mirror and the wreckage you left in Centerville,  _ Eve.” _

Pure poison drips from Villanelle’s last words. Eve’s chest tightens with fury and opens her mouth to retort or scratch that too perfect makeup off Villanelle’s face or something. This is a true 180 from their honest, wholesome conversation at the bar a few days ago.

“Woah, candidates. Settle down please! We have another question for Mayor Polastri. And because you did interrupt Ms. Astanokova, she is allowed to counter following your answer. So the question is: several critics have noted your passiveness and lack of empathy for the people of Centerville. Can you comment on why you acted in that manner while holding office?”

Eve composes herself and plaster a huge smile back on her face, completely forgetting about the scuffle that had just occurred. She can see Villanelle in the corner of her eye, gearing up to fight her on her answer.

“Sure, Anderson.  _ Some  _ people have to realize that holding that position, essentially leading the executive branch of your local government, is a difficult task. You have to balance the interests of your people and also the natural ebb and flow of the economy as well as how industry evolves. I acted in the best way I could in that time period. There was a need for conservative actions so as to not disrupt the current way of things.”

“That’s bullshit.”

A few gasps arise from the crowd. Eve’s face grows hotter by the second as she slowly cranes her neck to stare down the current speaker.  _ How dare she interrupt her like that?  _ Villanelle smirks snakily and inhales a deep breath, preparing to drop some information that will most likely cause Eve to combust and leer at the other woman.

“Mayor Polastri is a weak spined, government lackey. She has no true backbone because certain people like the Head of Budget in the state-level control her every little move. So perhaps she is not totally to blame for how she ran Centerville, but the people don’t deserve another uncourageous, ancient leader for governor.”

A hush grows over the crowd. Villanelle doesn’t seem to realize the gravity of her words until she makes eye contact with Eve. She widens her eyes apologetically.

“No, no. I did not mean for that statement to come off that strong. I was just saying that-”

Eve stops breathing for a second, a wave of emotions hits her like a mack truck. Is that bitch still speaking right now? That was classified, off-limits information. She told  _ Oksana _ that, not Villanelle. How dare she weaponize that knowledge? How dare she stab her in the back with one of her deepest secrets? Eve clenches her jaw, and her stomach grows sicker and sicker with deep rage. Hot pain sears through her hands as she realizes her fists, digging nails into her palm. 

Eve does not remember much of the rest of the debate. She does not even dare to look over to her enemy through the rest of the night. Nope. She does not look at her opponent’s too perfect honey blonde hair, her fitted navy suit, the moles that line- No. She paid no attention to the woman who betrayed her trust. And Eve’s trust is one thing that no one should ever, ever break.

* * *

**[Villanelle’s POV]**

So, she fucked up. The debate ended a few minutes ago, and Eve has disappeared. Even Elena and Kenny are looking for her. This is all Villanelle’s fault. She got too wrapped up in the moment, fresh off the rude interruption of her first 100 day answer, and pushed too hard on Eve. Fuck. It all came spilling out. The information was pure live ammo. Pulling that trigger though came at a great cost. Eve. 

Fuck. Eve.

Irina comes up to Villanelle to share her congratulations. After  _ that  _ question, it was clear who had the upper hand. If Villanelle did not care so much and  _ she doesn’t _ , then she would be happy that she dropped that juicy bomb. Villanelle won like she always does. She threw Eve off her game, and finally proved to the voters that she was the real deal. She has the potential to be a much better and more considerate governor than Eve.

_ Shit. Where is Eve? _

Villanelle pats Irina’s head and tells her to go back to the AirBnb early. She has to clean up this mess. She strides over to where Elena and Kenny are nervously chatting, pushing buttons and calling people. Eve brought all of her things with her, and she most likely turned her phone off.

“Oh look it’s you.”

“Hey Elena. Oh and Kenny.”

Kenny simply nods and Elena raises her eyebrow.

“Why are you over here? Rubbing it in, eh?”

“No, Elena. I am worried.”

“About what? You obviously will dominate the headlines with your performance tonight. Why are you worried?”

“I mean, about Eve.”

Elena laughs heartily and hits Kenny’s shoulder. Villanelle is utterly confused about this reaction.

“Ow!”

“Ooh, sorry baby. Anyways, Kenny, I told you she cared about Eve.”

Then Elena turns to Villanelle and points at her. 

“You know, Villanelle, Eve won’t believe me that you actually aren’t out to get her. Well, I don’t know about that after tonight but she is so blind to some things I swear.”

_ They talked about Villanelle? Eve did? _ Villanelle clasps her hands behind her, almost shy about what Elena had just quipped. She guesses that she maybe does care about Eve.  _ I mean, the woman is a living mess, of course I am concerned about her well-being. _

“If you came here to ask where she is, we are asking the same question. Her phone is off and I can’t reach her. Any ideas, lawyer?”

“Probably ex-laywer now. And…” Wait. She has an idea. “I actually might know where she ran off to.”

Elena stops her typing and looks at Kenny then to Villanelle. Like through telepathic communication, they all realize where Eve might be. Where else would a downtrodden, depressed woman be during these hours?

They quickly exit the venue and hop into the infamous black suburban and head towards Villanelle’s AirBnb. After driving around the busy Northern Virginia streets, they arrive at a familiar corner. A couple of drunk lobbyists loiter around and catcall Villanelle as she hops out of the car. She flashes them the middle finger and turns to Elena.

“Go home with Kenny, I’ve got this. I made my bed and now I have to lay in it.”

“You sure? Eve can...be quite a handful when she is in one of her moods.”

“No, I am sure. Now go before Eve passes out from alcohol poisoning.”

Elena nods and grabs Kenny’s hand.  _ Hmm, they are cute together, aren’t they?  _ Villanelle closes the truck door and sends them off. The black truck revs its engine and drives into the night and leaves Villanelle to deal with the probably very angry ex-mayor.

She checks herself in the reflection of the same exact bar door she looked at last night. Heading in, Villanelle looks for the wild mane of a curly-haired, angry, Asian woman. Boom. In the exact stool as a few nights ago.

Villanelle cautiously approaches Eve, who is currently swigging back an inhumane amount of wine and gin. She slips into the stool next to Eve’s and asks the bartender for a glass of cold water.

“Hi, Eve.”

“Hrmmph? Ugh.”

“Didn’t expect me here huh?”

“You fucking bitch.”

“Nice to see you too.”

The bartender comes back with the glass and sets it down in front of Villanelle. She graciously thanks the young man and slides the water in front of Eve.

“Sober up, Eve. You need to hydrate.”

“And you...need to...stay out of my business.”

“I know you are very angry with me right now, but I am making sure you are safe.”

Eve laughs lazily and slumps onto Villanelle’s shoulder. Villanelle, in shock, tries not to move or even breathe.

“Elena was right. Jesus Christ. I can’t fucking hate you.”

“What? You aren’t making much sense right now Eve. You need to go home.”

“It is so fucking lonely at home. Wherever the fuck that is. I don’t have one. Hah!”

Eve takes a large gulp of the water and sighs heavily. It must be nearing midnight now. The bar is already clearing up a bit, and Villanelle and Eve are the last ones remaining.

“Okay fine. But you need to eat something to soak up that alcohol. You do  _ not  _ handle your booze well, Polastri. What do you want to eat?”

Eve lays her head down on the slick wood, looking completely exhausted. Her eyes almost close but perhaps she remembers that she has a guest, Eve pops up and drinks another sip of the water.

“You.”

“Um, what?”

Villanelle drops her jaw and simply blinks in shock at the other woman. Something changes in Eve. The answer catches Villanelle off guard.  _ Did Eve just say what I think she said?  _ Ignoring the sexually charged answer, Villanelle stands up and goes behind Eve to try and forcefully lift her out of the stool. Eve puts her hand up to stop Villanelle.

“You are fucking with my mind, Villanelle. You know that? I can’t stop thinking about you. And your beautiful smug face. What you are doing. Who you are doing it with. I want to know everything.”

“I think about you too, Eve. Now, let’s get going, you need to go-”

Eve stands up and she, to Villanelle’s surprise, grabs the young woman’s face and brings it closer, shutting Villanelle up. Eve practically pulls on the lawyer’s neck, and Villanelle’s breath quickens and her heart races. They are inches apart now then their lips connect. 

It is a kiss full of want and anger. No softness here. Villanelle tastes remnants of hard liquor and old toothpaste on Eve’s lips. Speaking of her lips, they are quite soft, unlike the feistiness in Eve. But this is bad. This shouldn’t be happening, but Villanelle is kissing her back. A tongue darts out and Villanelle doesn’t know if it's hers or Eves.  _ They should stop. But wow, Eve. Never took her for a good kisser. _

It takes all of Villanelle’s willpower and sheer physical force to push Eve off of her. Eve is drunk and not in her right mind; Villanelle would be a terrible friend (if that’s even the proper term to describe them anymore) to let Eve go through this and not have any recollection of it tomorrow, or at least Villanelle hopes that will be the case.

They part and make eye contact. The room has melted away, and a tense electricity fills the space between them. But they can’t let this happen. They are opponents. Candidates running for office. Against one another.  _ Villanelle, get your head back in the game. This is bad. But it felt so so so good. _

Villanelle is holding Eve’s shoulders to steady her. Both of them breathe as if they have just run a marathon, their chests rising up and down like crazy. They keep staring at each other, unable to comprehend what just happened between them.

“Eve, this is bad. Like really, really bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOOoOoH! THEY FINALLY FUCKING KISSED YAHOOOOOO
> 
> i don't want to get y'all too heated but the next chapter is one of my favorites, esp. after what happened in this one.
> 
> as always, thank YOU ALL for reading and i appreciate every single one of you. talk to me on twitter or tumblr @wasiandonuts!!


	8. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh! what happens after the kiss? will they? or wont they?

**[Eve’s POV]**

Eve jerks out of bed, groggy and aching. It is currently pitch black outside her window, with the occasional car light or hollering drunkard. She reaches for her phone on the side table but comes in contact with a bottle of pills and a bottle of water instead. Trying to sit up and see where her phone lies, Eve feels something is off. She never goes to sleep with socks or a sweatshirt nor does she have anything on her side table except reading glasses and her phone.

Reaching over the mysterious bottles, Eve taps her phone open and the blinding light of the phone screen makes her wince.  _ Shit, I feel like garbage. Oh and it’s fucking 4am.  _ Slamming her phone face down, she calls out Elena’s name then remembers that Elena has been staying with Kenny, so she is all alone in her vast hotel room. But she feels like there was someone else here because even sober Eve wouldn’t take care of herself that well with Advil and water.

Not being able to go to sleep, she pops two pills in her mouth and downs it with a big gulp of the cold water. What happened last night? Eve ponders on the memory remnants floating around in her mind space and tries to put the puzzle pieces together. Okay, it was the debate. It apparently didn’t go too well because Eve realizes she drank her angry cocktail of wine AND gin. Yep, that’s not a good sign.

She puts the water bottle down on the wooden nightstand and hears a crumple of paper underneath the bottle. Confused, she grabs the note taped to the table and fiddles with the lamp switch to turn it on. Scribbled on the hotel notepad is a message for Eve.

_ \---------- _

_ You weren’t doing too well. Here’s some stuff for you when you wake up. Also E, your luggage is a mess. _

_ Vx _

_ \---------- _

It was  _ Villanelle  _ in her room. It was Villanelle who put these pajamas on and left the water and pills. Then everything hits Eve all at once. The debate, the comment Villanelle made about her, the storming out, and then the bar. Shit, the bar. Where Villanelle found her and they talked and drank. Wait, no, only Eve drank. What else happened? 

Then on cue, a soft tingle on Eve’s lips reminds her.

They fucking kissed. And Eve initiated it. Villanelle’s words rang in her head, “this is bad.” Fuck, this is  _ really bad,  _ isn’t it? Eve closes her eyes and inhales deeply. Her stomach turns as if it were on a rollercoaster and she facepalms her dumb, drunk self for doing  _ that  _ last night. Or really, only a few hours ago.

Eve slams back onto the pile of pillows, crumpling the note in her fist. Perhaps if she doesn’t think about it, it never happened. Or maybe she had been hallucinating this whole time. Eve pinches her arm. Ouch. Okay, this is not some twisted wet dream she had. In real life, she kissed Villanelle  _ and  _ Villanelle kissed back. Now, that’s a lot to unpack right there. Eve’s mind is on the brink of exploding both from shock and from her high blood alcohol content. She tries to clear her headspace and focuses on the humming of the air conditioner and the gentle breeze that hits her window. Exhaustion tugs at her, but she twists and turns for hours, unable to fall asleep.

* * *

“Gooooooood morning, Polastri!”

_ Why does everyone insist on making such a big entrance?  _ Elena enters the bedroom with two cups of coffee and a white paper bag that is oozing fresh, buttery scents. Having woken up at 4 am and not being able to go back to sleep thinking about  _ that _ , Eve is already sitting up with her laptop, scrolling through her events calendar to keep her mind occupied.

“Um, Eve...are you okay? You never are awake this early….doing work? Heard you got super sloshed.”

“I didn’t get sloshed. I got angry and went home, Elena.”

“Yeah, sure. And I was born yesterday. Villanelle updated me and texted me to check up on you.”

Upon hearing her name, Eve shuts her laptop and runs her hands through her curls nervously. She inhales deeply as Elena pads over to the bed and tucks herself next to Eve on the soft covers.

“I did a thing.”

“Seeing as you just visibly winced when I mentioned her name, I am guessing it has to do with Villanelle. Did you finally come to terms with the fact that maybe you care about each other?”

“Worse.”

“Jesus, Eve. Did you stab her or something in your fury? I know you get like that sometimes.”

“Even worse, Elena.”

Elena takes a large sip of her coffee and reaches over to hand Eve hers. They both sip on the hot beverages in silence until Eve clears her throat. The campaign manager looks at Eve with a curious twinkle in her eyes and an expectant grin.

“Just tell me, Eve. This wait is excruciating.”

“I kissed her.”

Eve has to practically lift Elena’s jaw off the ground. Eve expects a chastisement or a reminder that Villanelle is Eve’s opponent rather, she gets laughter. Lots and lots of laughter. Eve stares quizzically at Elena cracking up beside her.

“Oh my god. Whew. Okay. Ok, I am taking off my campaign manager hat and putting on Eve’s bestest friend one. Good lord, woman. This is too much to spring on me this early.”

Eve covers her face with both of her hands out of embarrassment and lets out a frustrated breath.

“I fucked up, Elena. I don’t know what came over me. I am blaming the ridiculous amount of alcohol I…. did not drink.”

“No need to hide it, Eve. I know you drank your angry cocktail. And by the way, horniness and unresolved sexual tension are what came over you. Even a blind person could see that you both are just something else.”

Elena shakes her head, probably trying to decipher what that something else even means. Eve doesn’t know herself. She is turning into some mad woman that can’t stop thinking about that smug look, the precious moles that line her face, and the blonde cascading hair. Eve isn’t used to feeling  _ so much _ . Living with the best emotional repressors, Carolyn and Kenny sure did not help.

“I feel unexplainable, strong things when I am with her, Elena.”

“I bet you do.”

“Do you feel like that with Kenny? You  _ have _ to update me on how you two are doing. My little brother is finally growing up.”

Elena sighs and smiles dreamily.  _ Oh god. She’s in love.  _ Eve is glad that Kenny is with someone she knows, especially her campaign manager and best friend.

“I guess I do. It sounds so so cheesy, but he brings out the best in me, Eve. He makes me laugh with his sometimes faux seriousness and I am always so shocked by how much stuff he has in that big brain of his.”

“Yep, that’s Kenny, alright.”

Elena and Eve nod in agreement and take another swig of the coffee. Something grows in Eve, a deep sense of curiosity probably stirred by her own complicated relationship.

“Do you love him?”

Eve feels herself slip out that question much to Elena’s surprised look. Eve’s voice comes out as a squeak of apprehension and loneliness. Maybe she misses Niko or its the strange Villanelle effect making her a romantic (bleh). Elena ponders the question hesitantly.

“I- I- mean, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I am just curious.”

“It’s fine, Eve. Now that I truly think about it, I think I do love him. We had a fabulous dinner last night after the debate and watched a rom-com. A rom-com, Eve! I hate those and somehow, being with him reduced me to this love mess.”

Eve laughs softly, and Elena joins in. They share a nice friendship, and Eve can rely on Elena 1000% of the time and vice versa. After all, before they embarked on this crazy governor’s race, Eve and Elena were just a couple of government gals who found each other. Elena might be the only thing that keeps Eve afloat, and Kenny and Elena getting together was the best thing to come out of the past few weeks.

“I am so grateful for you, Elena. And I am happy that you are happy.”

“Aw thanks, Eve. I miss our little chats as friends and not just as your amazing campaign manager.”

“Speaking of the campaign, I hate to break this moment, but what are we going to do about the Villanelle situation?”

Elena graciously rolls out of Eve’s bed and grabs the oily paper bag. She chucks it at Eve playfully. As Eve takes the deliciously warm croissant out of the bag and sinks her teeth into the flaky goodness, Elena pulls out her phone.

“We don’t have to do anything, Eve. Only you and Villanelle know what happened, and it stays that way, okay? I am so glad you finally got the balls to make a move but no more public scandals please. I am getting more gray hairs every time you pull a Classic Polastri Stunt.”

Eve narrows her eyes at the other woman and grins, mouth full of her breakfast. She bats her eyes innocently.

“I don’t do any stunts, Elena. What are you talking about?”

“Ha ha ha. Hilarious joke, Eve. Now, I am putting my campaign manager hat back on. Let me get my calendar up.”

Elena places an invisible cap on her head and straightens her flowy blouse. She clears her throat for dramatic effect and walks over to Eve’s side of the bed. Flashing Eve her phone, Elena begins talking through all of the events scheduled.

“You are scheduled for a fancy dinner tomorrow to meet with donors and people who can endorse you in DC. Kenny just left for an interview with the Department of Defense and will meet up with us tomorrow evening. And you have to find an outfit today and practice a speech for the dinner.”

“Anything else?”

“Yes. I saved the bad news for last.”

Eve stops chewing through the now-gone croissant and freezes. She hates when Elena says there is bad news because usually that news is very, very bad.

“Hit me. I am at rock bottom already.”

“There is a third-party candidate named Geraldine that might be making waves at the dinner tomorrow. You have to chat it up with her against your will. Sell your soul or whatever. And there will be another guest in attendance.”

“Don’t fucking tell me it’s-”

“Yes. Promise me you won’t fight her or fuck her on the dinner table, yeah? May I remind you, Eve, that this is a highly photographed and perhaps televised event?”

“What would I do without you, Elena?”

“I don’t know Eve, I really don’t. Now get your arse out of bed and go shopping. Facetime me when you get to the boutique! Gotta go talk to some important people.”

Elena grabs her coffee and packs her stuff up. Before leaving the bedroom, Elena pats Eve’s feet, still wrapped under the covers. She waves at Eve, who still sits in her bed, and walks to the door.

“Thanks El!”

“Love you, Eve! Oh and nice pajamas!”

Then Elena shuts the door behind her, leaving Eve to her thoughts once again. She can’t believe that life wants to keep testing her patience with the woman she both wants to kiss again and murder. Eve unceremoniously hops out of bed and sniffs down her shirt.  _ Oof, I am in dire need of a shower.  _

She picks out a basic jeans and sweater outfit from her closet and then saunters over to her bathroom. Right before going in, Eve passes a mirror and looks at herself wearing pajamas that she never wears and is reminded of Villanelle, again. The next few days are about to be living hell.

* * *

As per Elena’s instructions, Eve makes it on time to the dress boutique down the road from her hotel. The air is crisp outside and the hot Virginia sun is starting to cool off finally. She rustles her hair and enters the busy shop, eyeing the many mannequins and full racks of dresses and suits. 

As if fate wants to punish her, Eve turns a corner to look at the evening gowns and almost bumps right into a familiar figure. The red curls block the other person, but just from hearing their conversation, Eve totally knows who it is. Trying to not be spotted by Irina or  _ you know who _ , Eve darts to the other side of the store, hoping the crowds of aimless women and men conceal her enough. 

  
“Just my fucking luck.”

Eve whispers to herself as she aggressively tears through the hundreds of hanging dresses. Red always looked good on her, and she can rock a sleek black gown if she is in the mood. Checking that her  _ opponent _ is occupied and turned away from Eve, she holds an armful of dress options and a few suit sets as well and runs to the dressing rooms.

When Eve finally shuts the wooden door behind her, she lets out a deep breath she forgot she was holding. Eve slips off her casual outfit and shimmies into a red flowy dress that has a slit right at the cleavage.  _ It’s too revealing for a donor dinner, but damn I am feeling this dress.  _ Eve does not have a mirror in the room, but the cinch of the waist and how the dress follows the shape of her ass makes her feel powerful and sexy. She takes her hands and runs them along her backside, sensing the material hugging her curves.

Eve remembers that a mirror is just outside her dressing room and opens her door to go see how the dress looks. She looks down at her feet, making sure she does not trip on the dress. Since she cannot see where she is going, Eve collides right into what seems like a bodybuilder or a wall of some type. She gazes upwards and meets the one-of-a-kind set of hazel eyes. Before even looking at the stranger’s face any longer, Eve facepalms and grunts “fuck.” A smug smirk grows on the other woman’s face while Eve’s gets redder by the second.

“Well, well, well. Someone is looking better today.”

“Shit. Why the fuck are you here?”

“Ooh there is my feisty Eve. Didn’t even say thank you for helping you get to bed safely.”

She can feel Villanelle’s eyes pretty much undress the red outfit Eve dons. Villanelle’s eyes travel from Eve’s face to the gaping hole in the middle of her boobs to her ass. 

“That dress suits you.”

“That’s all you have to say about it, Vil?”

They stare at one another in silence, gauging their next moves like a chess game. Eve can see the rise and fall of Villanelle’s chest speed up, and she notices her own accelerating as well. Villanelle takes a glimpse around the shop, probably discerning whether or not people will recognize these political candidates in public view. Once she finishes scanning the room, Villanelle’s eyes grow a shade darker than before, and she starts backing Eve up into the dressing room.

“Woah okay. I- I- was trying to-”

“Do what, Eve? Kiss me again?”

They both tumble into Eve’s changing room and Villanelle leans victoriously on top of Eve, who is pressed up against the wallpaper covered wall of the boutique. Placing her hands on both sides of Eve's head, Villanelle flicks her eyes from Eve’s own darkening irises to her lips, which tremble just a bit. Villanelle pretty much presses her entire body on to Eve’s. Eve feels the buttons on Villanelle’s slacks pressing into her own hips, and they inch closer together so that Eve can make out the individual spots and moles on Villanelle’s face.

_ This is happening again, isn’t it? _

In a loose attempt to fight back, Eve tries to wiggle out of Villanelle’s cage, and after failing to break against Villanelle’s body, she snaps at the blonde.

“What are we doing here?”

“You tell me, Eve. You can’t deny there isn’t  _ something  _ here.”

“I swear to god, if you tell anybody about this, I will kill you.”

Eve disarms Villanelle for a moment. Villanelle seems confused by the statement and her arms slacks for a second.

“Tell anybody about wha-”

_ Screw it.  _ Then Eve hungrily grabs Villanelle’s face and pulls her closer. They kiss and kiss and kiss. Eve can literally sense electric sparks flying in between them and the room temperature rising. Villanelle’s hand makes its way down Eve’s back, just like she did with her own hands minutes ago. The women grab and consume each other in the private enclosure of a small boutique.

_ Fuck, she is way too good at this. _

Eve is fully aware of the consequences this decision will have and guess what? Screw it. Eve has finally realized that she has been wanting to do this, sober and awake, for a very long time now. Jumping and straddling Villanelle, Eve latches her arms around Villanelle’s neck and the lawyer supports Eve by cupping her ass.

They go at it for what seems like forever until of course, Eve’s phone rings wildly, piercing through the hot breaths.

“Come on, Eve. Really?”

“Oh shut up.” Eve plants one last kiss on Villanelle’s very red lips and hops down. The red dress is now very wrinkled and somehow sits higher on her hips rather than cascading down her legs. Wonder who did that.

Eve digs through her clothes and purse until finding the phone that says “Elena” on the screen. Villanelle coolly leans on the wall they almost had just fucked on, staring at Eve with a glimmer in her eye.

“Elena? What’s the matter?”

“I could be asking the same question, Eve. You are taking way too long in the store and sound weirdly out of breath. We need to practice what you will say at the dinner. Also, have you talked to Villanelle? Irina says she’s lost her.”

“Um. Yeah, I am almost done. Found a red dress that looks really good on me, kind of revealing though.”

Then Eve eyes Villanelle, who winks back at her and puts a finger to her mouth in the “quiet” pose.

“And as for Villanelle, haven’t seen her. Don’t know where that asshole is.”

“Mhm ok. Let me know if you do. And as much as I love you in a dress, I think a true power move is the classic Hillary Clinton white suit. Right?”

Eve ponders the suggestion for a moment and makes eye contact with Villanelle. Rustling through the clothes she brought into the room with her, Eve points to a white suit, hoping to get Villanelle’s opinion. The other woman bites her lip and thinks for a moment then gives Eve the OK hand signal and nods.

“Perfect, Elena. Found a sexy white suit. See you in a bit then.”

“Sounds great. See you.”

Eve sighs and slumps down on the small bench in the dressing room. Villanelle walks over with a newfound sense of confidence and sits next to Eve.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say a word.”

Eve side-eyes Villanelle and shakes her head in disbelief.  _ How stupid can she be? Kissing Villanelle, again! _

“I have to go.”

“Just like that?”

Villanelle looks defeated for a second but quickly recovers, stands up and reaches for the doorknob. She gazes over her shoulder and winks at Eve.

“I have to go find a matching outfit to that super sexy suit.”

Eve rolls her eyes and tries to hide her smile and the giddiness that bubbles up. Before she can say anything back, Villanelle swiftly leaves the dressing room and leaves Eve alone. She waits a few minutes before getting up herself and grabbing the sleek white suit to pay, still feeling the pleasant burn of Villanelle’s lips on her own.

* * *

**[Villanelle’s POV]**

Villanelle begged Irina to splurge on this limo, and damn, this was the best purchase Villanelle has made in a while, except maybe the gown she wears tonight. The past few hours consisted of coming home from a wonderful afternoon in a claustrophobic dressing room with Eve, facetiming Pyotr and her dad (there is less gray in his face, thank god), and fitting herself into this dress that she forced Irina to find after being inspired by Eve’s red one.

Her bank account is screaming right now, but it is all worth it. No, Villanelle has not fully processed what happened last night and this afternoon; she’d rather live in the bliss of knowing she made out with Mayor Polastri. Now, Villanelle would have never thought about even entertaining the idea of having an amicable relationship with Eve but here they are. And having Eve kiss her first and kiss Villanelle back makes her heart beat faster and grow warmer.

Although she would never admit this to Eve, Villanelle was and still is intimidated by the ex-mayor. Eve is beautiful, smart, experienced, and in her own way, powerful.  _ Imagine the power couple we would make. Wow. Wait fuck. No. No coupling.  _ Villanelle has to physically shake away the thought of Eve and her being….girlfriends.  _ Ah, girlfriends _ .  _ Goddamnit, stop falling for your opponent. This is not goo- _

“Um, why is your head spazzing? Is everything ok, Villanelle?”

Irina stares at her cautiously, grabbing her upper arm to steady her. Villanelle has not told Irina what had happened and simply said she helped Eve get back home safely. Villanelle knows that the redhead will lose her shit if she finds out that Eve and Villanelle have been interacting in a more than friendly way. And the secrecy exhilarates Villanelle, more than any one night stand or political challenge. Figuring Eve out and how her mind works is enough to keep Villanelle occupied.

As they near the venue, covered in lights and busy with butlers, her giddiness grows. She is going to see Eve, and Villanelle decides to play a fun little game: get Eve alone and finish what they started without getting caught. Easier said than done.

Paparazzi and news reporters start to gather around her car. Irina gets out first and starts pushing away the mess of people with cameras and microphones. Once there is a clear path, Villanelle steps out of the jet black limo on to the red carpet the dinner hosts laid out. She loves the split second of shock and awe that everyone shows when they see her.

Villanelle’s blonde hair is slicked back into a tight bun, and she wears glistening diamond earrings and a matching ring. To the main event, her Alexander McQueen dress touches the carpet as she struts. The sleek black gown has a slit on one leg and another slit in between her boobs (an homage to Eve of course). The dress seems conservative as it has a neck area reminiscent of a turtleneck and won’t scare off any old Senators or rich people looking to give out some campaign money. Villanelle finishes off the look with black leather red-bottoms and a small sparkling clutch.

She knows she looks good. And she can’t wait to see Eve’s face once she hits directly in front of her at the dinner. Villanelle beams at the cameras, thinking of Eve’s surprised and hopefully seductive expression.

Minutes of photo-ops and questions pass that Villanelle doesn’t mind; it makes her feel like a celebrity and she relishes the attention. Once they finish outside, Irina and Villanelle enter the golden hall of the Mellon Auditorium. It is in the heart of Washington D.C. and is the perfect place for a snobby event such as this one. Thick columns surround neatly decorated tables and crowds of investors, politicians, and businesspeople chatting it up.

Villanelle checks her phone for the text that Irina sent her.

**Irina:** _ Table 15 - Villanelle Astankova (+manager), Eve Polastri (+brother and manager), Geraldine (tentative), Carolyn Martens _

She doesn’t even pay attention to the table numbers and instead searches for the ever so voluminous hair and a white suit. As if Eve knew Villanelle would be there, their eyes lock from across the room. Villanelle cannot discern what Eve is feeling, but even from afar, Eve’s jaw is visibly locked and her nostrils a bit flared.

Villanelle smiles so that her eyes crinkle and she looks as innocent as possible when she strolls up to Table 15 and sits right across from Eve.

“Hello, ladies and...Kenny.”

Kenny and Elena give Villanelle a quiet greeting while Eve glances off to the other tables, ignoring her completely.

“Oh, and you must be Carolyn.”

A stoic lady sits next to Villanelle and has her eyes glued on Eve. From Eve’s description, Villanelle assumes that the all-powerful gamemaster is this towering, dark-haired woman that shows no emotion whatsoever. Carolyn slowly turns to face the blonde, a familiar tight-lipped smile spreading across her face. Villanelle is shocked how this entire family is so scary and intimidating; they’re just grimy government lackeys!

“Good evening, Villanelle. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

The greeting is nice and cordial but there is nothing friendly about Carolyn’s tone.  _ Eve, I am so sorry. This woman is next level. _ Speaking of Eve, Villanelle averts her gaze from Carolyn and directs it back to Eve who narrows her eyes at Villanelle, judging and calculating.

“Hello there, Eve. Heard your day was eventf-”

WHACK.

_ FUCK! Someone kicked me. EVE?! _

In order not to embarrass anyone at this table, Villanelle bites her lip hard from shouting out. She simply shakes her head and mouths across the table, “Game on, Polastri” and maybe Villanelle hallucinates this part, but she swears Eve sticks her tongue out at her. 

The food finally comes and people start to settle down and eat the salads and meats that cover all of the tables. Villanelle shovels some mashed potatoes and green beans into her mouth and notices Eve staring at her. There goes that full-body scan then a slight head movement. Villanelle furrows her eyebrows in confusion then her phone dings.

**Turtleneck (Eve):** _ Wait a minute, meet me in BR. _

Finally. Eve excuses herself to the bathroom and quickly winks at Villanelle. She can feel the excitement in her core since round 3 is coming. She counts to sixty seconds and almost leaps out of her seat to head over to the women's room.

Villanelle is practically running to the bathroom and busts the door open. Eve is fluffing her hair in the mirror and realizes Villanelle made it. There is no one here but the two of them, and this is the moment when Villanelle takes a good look at Eve. Her pure white jacket hugs Eve’s waist and hips perfectly. The v-neck of the suit drops a little bit  _ too  _ low so that the tip of the “V” almost reaches Eve’s stomach. The slacks are loose but still somehow sit amazingly on Eve. 

“Wow.”

“Wow to you too. I see you got inspiration from that red dress.”

“Yin and yang outfits, aren’t we so cute?”

“I think we are more than cute, right?”

Eve licks her lips and isn’t even hiding the fact that she is looking directly at Villanelle’s lips. As Villanelle begins to snake her arm around Eve’s waist to pull her close, the bathroom door opens behind them. Instinctively, the women jump apart, pretending to wash their hands when a pair of heels click the floor of the bathroom. From the corner of her eye, Villanelle realizes who it is. And Eve seems to figure it out too.

“Carolyn...What are you doing here?”

“Having a fruitful bathroom chat with the both of you, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favorite chapters to write and it got STEAMY yall! whew!
> 
> uni has started back up again but i hope to maintain this posting schedule (Sundays and Wednesdays). I am halfway through chapter 9 so that should be good to go on Sunday!
> 
> thank you so so much for reading and let me know your thoughts in the comments below OR on twitter/tumblr @wasiandonuts
> 
> <3 have a great rest of the week + im planning to post the next chap BEFORE the emmys 😬


	9. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of carolyn's unwelcome interruption + catching up with konstantin

**[Villanelle’s POV]**

When Eve gave  _ that  _ look, there was nothing more than pure lust and excitement running through Villanelle’s body. Now, being cornered by quite possibly the most intimidating person she has ever met has replaced those feelings of passion with fear and anxiety. She senses Eve’s own apprehension as they stand a few feet apart, next to each other, confronting Carolyn.

“I see that you two have mended your relationship.”

Carolyn looks them up and down, silently scrutinizing them. Villanelle side-eyes Eve, who remains speechless and frozen. The silence is terribly loud, but Villanelle has no idea what to even respond.

“Yes. Well. Eve and I were just, uh-”

“No need to explain,  _ Villanelle _ . I frankly do not care what goes on in Eve’s life or yours. We can skip the excuses and niceties. I want to talk about your campaigns.”

In her years of law and working with Konstantin, she had never met a person so blunt and self-assured. Weirdly enough, though, Carolyn is not mean yet somehow she makes Villanelle quiver in her boots, which is very difficult to do. And no one conducts campaign business in bathrooms, so even more, Villanelle understands that this woman is all business. No wonder Eve is so uptight.

“I don’t mean this with any malice or offense, but one of you will lose this race. Again, I have no care in the world who wins and who loses. Of course, I am partial to Eve especially because I know you, Villanelle, are very inexperienced and too naive for this line of work.”

Villanelle scoffs.  _ Okay, now Carolyn is being a little bit mean.  _ She can feel Eve retracting and going into her shell much like a turtle. That fiery, passionate woman she was  _ just  _ about to make out with now is reduced to some puppet once again. She is disliking Carolyn even more now.

“While I believe you won’t have any use for me, Villanelle, whoever wins will be indebted to me. Before you both start dramatizing, I am going to help you secure the real governor’s spot with my connections in the state and the federal government. You both cannot deny I am a useful asset to any campaign.”

Villanelle doesn’t realize that she had scooted closer to Eve so that they are now touching shoulders. It might be the tense situation or whatever is in between them but Eve softens when Villanelle leans closer in an attempt to comfort the other woman. Even though Eve needs no protection, Villanelle struggles more and more to not worry about what Eve is doing and if she is okay. Carolyn's icy glare centers Villanelle back into the present moment where she feels like she and Eve are school children getting scolded for talking too loud.

“Once one of you holds office, I have some plans to reform and improve economic plans for the state. In exchange for leverage, we both get power. Is that making sense? Or are you both just going to stand there and stare?”

Eve clears her throat, making her first sound in what seemed like hours. She throws her shoulders back and lifts her chin.  _ It’s kind of cute how she- no, Villanelle. She is not cute right now. Head in the game.  _ Eve steps forward and opens her mouth to say something.

“This is so fucking messed up. You cannot control everything, Carolyn. I won’t let-”

“Oh? I can’t, Eve? And do you happen to have a plan to win with your terrible polling numbers? This newbie standing next to you is doing better with nothing but a small lawyer background!”

So that was an insult to both Eve and Villanelle somehow. 

“Hey!”

Eve cranes her neck towards the blonde and Carolyn raises her left eyebrow, expectantly. Villanelle has no idea what she wants to say, but she has had enough of this probably-illegal, shady Carolyn business.

“First, I am sorry Eve for speaking out of line and revealing information that was supposed to be kept between us. Second, that information was all because of you, Carolyn!”

Villanelle jabs a finger towards the tall woman with a very exquisite jacket.  _ No, Villanelle. Focus. But she does have good style. Wonder what happened to Eve. _

“Eve has been through so much shit because of you and she does not deserve that! She is intelligent, strategic, charismatic, and such a good person. And you just take, take, take. Power is such a fickle concept, Carolyn. You, too, are not autonomous. You have superiors who control your moves. Stop spewing that bullshit on us. We don’t owe you shit!”

Villanelle lets out a dramatic huff to end her rant. She does not even regret yelling all of that in a venue bathroom. No one insults Villanelle without retaliation. 

She blinks for a few seconds, relishing the adrenaline that courses through her veins after giving Carolyn a piece of her mind. However, Carolyn stands there like an unmovable tree, stoic and emotionless. That didn’t phase her? On the other hand, Eve’s eyes are about to pop out of her head, and she chews nervously on her lip.

“Glad you got that out, Villanelle. Yes, I do have superiors and I know my place. I suggest that you should discover yours.”

Carolyn clasps her hands together behind her back and spins on her heel. She opens the door and walks out, without even a look back at the stunned women left in the bathroom. Villanelle swallows hard. Usually, powerful, confident women like that turn her on. Her old boss, Anna, at her law apprenticeship sure did but with Carolyn, knowing what she did to Eve, only anger and frustration flow through Villanelle. She purses her lips and gazes over at Eve.

“You okay?”

“That really killed the mood.”

Villanelle nods solemnly then she is reminded of the music and chatter outside the door. Like second nature, she lightly places her hand on the small of Eve’s back to lead her out of the bathroom. Eve doesn’t recoil and gives Villanelle a grateful, small smile.

“Thank you, Vil.”

Then they dive back into the sea of moneybags and politics.

* * *

Eve sits down at the table first, wary of making eye contact with Carolyn and the others. Villanelle would rather not make a scene here, so she attempts to talk to the nobody candidate while Eve furiously sifts through her notecards for her big speech tonight. Eve looks up for a split second at Villanelle across the table, and Villanelle sends over a small smile and a thumbs up. Eve blows out a nervous breath and goes back to practicing with Elena.

Villanelle turns to Geraldine, who is currently stabbing a potato lazily with her fork as no one has probably tried to converse with her this whole evening.

“Are you having fun?”

Geraldine is snapped out of whatever she was doing and is taken back by the gorgeous blonde (what? Villanelle  _ is  _ looking really good tonight, she won’t deny it). Geraldine looks like a deer in the headlights as she struggles to find an eloquent answer.

“Um, I suppose. Not used to these types of phony events. I would much rather be at home with my cat.”

Villanelle frowns in confusion at this strange being. Geraldine simply screams boring and Villanelle feels her attention slipping away from the beige dressed, short-haired brunette that seems to be clueless and uninterested in the race.

“Then why are you running? No offense, but you don’t strike me as a politician.”

Widening her blue eyes, Geraldine nods in agreement. She fidgets with the tablecloth then furrows her eyebrows in thought. She starts rambling about her wellbeing and trying to find her purpose in life. Something about experimenting and feelings is put out there. Villanelle begins to tune her out and pick at the now-cold steak in front of her. A good five minutes probably pass until Geraldine finally stops talking.  _ God, she’s fucking annoying. _

“So yeah, that’s why I am here!”

Villanelle tries her best to put a polite, tight-lipped smile on her face. This poor innocent girl would stand no chance against Villanelle and Eve.

“Well, I am glad you are here. Enjoy the rest of the night!”

Villanelle stuffs a piece of medium-rare meat into her mouth to signal the end of the torturous encounter she just had. Carolyn has disappeared to talk to investors or her fancy government friends which is great for Villanelle. No need to interact with the woman any more than she has to. Elena and Eve are preoccupied with prepping for her speech in just a few minutes. Kenny brought his laptop, for some reason, and is typing on it vigorously, some sweat beading on his forehead.  _ What a smart kid. Slightly weird and reserved, but very intelligent with the computer business. Maybe, I’ll say hello. _

She scooches her chair closer towards Kenny, who is on Eve’s side of the table but two seats down from Eve. She puts her chin in her hand, waiting for Kenny to notice that someone is waiting to talk to him. The realization never comes to the guy unfortunately.

“Hi Kenny!”

“Ahh!”

Kenny, in his surprise, almost drops his laptop and clutches his chest as if he were having a heart attack. Funnily enough, no one pays him any attention and the chatter of the dinner continues without a hitch. Villanelle holds back laughter as Kenny regains his senses and drinks a giant swig of water. He exhales slowly and turns towards Villanelle.

“Jesus Christ, Villanelle. You shocked me right then.”

“Yeah no shit. What are you working on that has got you so focused?”

Kenny runs a hand through his curly brown hair and grins sheepishly.

“Well. Um. You see. As part of my interview process with the government, I have to prepare a portfolio and complete some tests to be able to be hired. I am trying to program something at the moment that has to be ready by midnight. So far, everything is breaking and I have no idea what to do next.”

“Look Kenny, I have no knowledge whatsoever of that software stuff, but you are a pretty smart guy. I don’t say that a lot and I am a pretty big deal in my industry full of intelligent people. You got this!”

Kenny either was unaffected by Villanelle’s show of encouragement or takes after Carolyn way too much. He cracks his fingers though and gives Villanelle a thankful smile then returns to typing.

Right on time, the host for the night takes the stage in the center of the room. The lights dim ever so slightly and the loud voices grow to hushed whispers. She can spot Eve in the corner of her eye straightening in her chair and flattening out her quite sexy white suit. Eve fluffs her ever-so-magical hair and rolls her neck from side to side. It is such a small, trivial moment, but Villanelle somehow finds beauty in these little movements and routines Eve does. As if Eve knew Villanelle was staring, she gives a playful wink across the table and stands up to approach the stage.

“Please welcome one of the candidates for governor, Mayor Eve Polastri!”

Villanelle catches herself staring at Eve’s ass because why not? She  _ did  _ help pick out that outfit which fits Eve in all of the right places, again still a hundred times better than those scruffy turtlenecks Eve loves. Eve settles at the center of the room and before starting her well-rehearsed speech, she takes a glimpse at her table. 

Elena shoots Eve a thumbs up, Kenny nods enthusiastically, Carolyn simply looks on, and as for Geraldine...well she is elsewhere which means not at Villanelle’s table (phew). Eve’s eyes fall on her opponent; she probably expects a snarky remark but instead, Villanelle mouths, “you got this, Polastri.”

Seems like those last few words take effect on Eve as she straightens her back and holds her chin a little bit higher as if the confidence is slowly seeping back into her. Villanelle scans the room which is full of people, ignoring the feisty woman about to give her speech.  _ Eve is about to speak, goddamnit! Pay attention! _

“Good evening everyone. My name is Eve Polastri and I am running for governor.”

The crowd finally dies down and turns their attention to the woman of the hour. The lights dim on the room, and the one that shines down on Eve grows brighter so that her pristine white suit is almost glowing.

“Tonight, we celebrate all of you and of course, your generous pockets that help support our campaigns.”

A burst of polite laughter sweeps across the room. Villanelle grabs her glass of water and sips it as Eve continues her speech.

“I also want to personally thank and celebrate the other candidates running with me, Villanelle Astankova and Geraldine.”

Still drinking water, Villanelle chokes a bit on those words, surprised that Eve would even mention her. The entire room turns to her, and Irina kicks her under the table to remind her that she has to be “governor-material” at that moment. She dabs her mouth with the white cloth napkin and smiles at the rich donors. She even bows her head as if to say “thank you” and waves happily at some of her endorsers and investors who are complete arrogant jackasses. If anything comes out of this campaign, it is acting skills and bullshitting mastery, and Villanelle is well on her way to being an expert.

When the dinner party turns back to Eve, Villanelle can just barely make out Eve covering her mouth with her flashcards. Of course, Eve is stifling a laugh at the shocked face and water choke that she inflicted on Villanelle. But Villanelle can’t even be mad at Eve. If this happened just a month or so ago, Villanelle would be furious and seek some evil revenge, but this is now. Eve and Villanelle are at some other stage in their friendship? Relationship? Competition?

“Gah, I don’t fucking know.”

Villanelle whispers to herself in frustration over their ‘status’ while Eve goes on about her plans for the state and her dreams of transforming the social and political environment. It actually is a superb speech, even Villanelle can admit that she is impressed. 

Eve finishes up her time and practically skips back to the table. Some people start to pack up their things to head home as the clock is nearing midnight. Villanelle  _ needs  _ to talk to Eve about literally everything, but much like how she was taken by Eve’s oratory skills, new donors and Senators and Representatives swarm Eve to get a piece of her.

Elena and Kenny leave after saying something to Eve, Carolyn already has disappeared, and Irina heads out to party or whatever young millennials do these days. Villanelle probably looks like a bored child waiting for their mom to stop talking to other adults as she stands by a pillar lazily, watching Eve.

After what seems like forever, Eve gathers her bag and makes her way towards Villanelle. She grins softly and cups Villanelle’s face with her hand. Villanelle closes her eyes for a moment, relishing the warmth radiating from Eve. No one is at the dinner anymore other than the custodians, so they stay like this for a beat.

“We need to resolve whatever is…” 

Eve drops her hand from Villanelle’s face and motions between them. Villanelle opens her eyes and is brought back to the present. They really do need to hash this out because not only can it be detrimental to their campaigns but probably wreck havoc on both of their careers and lives.

Eve turns to the exit door and looks over her shoulder at Villanelle, inviting her to walk out. Villanelle gets the hint and shuffles quickly over to Eve’s side. As much as she wants to reach out and grabs Eve’s hand, Villanelle stops herself and talks instead.

“How about we meet at the pancake house in a few days? So we can think about our next steps or plan for campaign activities?”

Eve ponders on the suggestion for a minute. She is probably tired and equally as confused and frustrated as about all of  _ this _ much like Villanelle is.

“Yes. That sounds good. I need some rest and a sober night anyways after what I put my poor body through the past few days.”

Villanelle nods in agreement; hell, she was there and witnessed the whole drunk Eve state multiple times. They both finally make it out of the building into the chilly night. Being a gentlewoman, Villanelle calls Eve an Uber to take her home. They exchange a simple wave and farewell then go their separate ways. The subdued goodbyes are due to the fact that they are saving the necessary words for the pancake house.

Villanelle grabs her own Uber. The street lights illuminate her busy screen with flashing yellow bursts as she swipes through at the missed messages and voicemails from Konstantin on her phone. To distract herself from thinking about why Konstantin called, Villanelle stares out the window for the rest of the ride back home, gazing at the stars that dot the night sky.

* * *

Villanelle arrives back at her rented apartment and flops immediately onto her bed. The silky sheets envelop her, and she tries to focus on calming down her mind before calling Konstantin back.

She goes to her happy place and thinks of Eve for a moment.  _ Oh, Eve.  _ The silence in her room is deafening, save for the occasional drunk yeller and car honk. She imagines Eve laying next to her quietly and them simply enjoying each other’s existence. It is so insane to think that only  _ they  _ know what it’s like to run for office and to deal with the explosions that happen because of their careers. 

Perhaps, that is why Villanelle has become so enamored with Eve. She seems to be the only person left that understands Villanelle. Irina, Konstantin, Pyotr or Eve her dad would not be able to comprehend the stressors and worries that run through Villanelle’s mind on a daily basis. Eve accepted Villanelle’s pain and sadness with no judgment, and Villanelle accepted Eve’s (although fucked it up a bit when she said it on live television during a debate).

Villanelle chuckles softly when she thinks about how Eve and her barely managed to not kill each other when they were pure enemies and how now, as friends or something, they can’t manage to  _ not  _ think about each other constantly. 

Villanelle sighs heavily at the thought and as she lays on her back, her muscles groan, and her energy battery is totally depleted. When Villanelle looked at Eve earlier that evening, she saw weeks or even years of hard work and now that she thinks about it, Villanelle probably doesn’t look much better. 

She imagines Eve next to her again.  _ God, I’m tired.  _ Eve would say, laying on her back inches away from Villanelle who does the same, and Villanelle would respond by flipping over to face Eve. She would admire Eve’s soft dark brown curls and the silhouette of Eve’s face. Then, of course, ideally, Eve would turn to her and they’d be almost nose to nose. Villanelle’s lips tingle with the reminiscent ghost of Eve’s lips and she thinks about how much she wants to touch Eve and understand truly what goes on in that head of hers.

The Facetime jingle cuts through Villanelle’s imagination. Indignant and quite angry that her peaceful scenario had been interrupted, Villanelle smashes “Accept Call” on her phone.

A burly man with salt and pepper hair encompasses her entire screen. Villanelle pinches the bridge of her nose and blows out an exasperated breath.

“How nice of you to spam me with notifications. What do you want now, Konstantin? If you have bad news, please save it for another day. I am drained.”

Konstantin’s signature laugh fills her small bedroom and practically echoes off the walls. She winces at the loud, abrupt sound, wishing for the quiet solitude she had before.

“Now, now Villanelle. You are getting soft and like an old lady. Back in your peak lawyer days, you would never  _ stop  _ working and reading and fighting clients.”

“Well, Konstantin, that was me in the past. Me right now would like to hang up and go to sleep.”

“Your dad is doing a lot better by the way.”

Villanelle’s ears perk up to this good news.  _ Finally, something worth listening to. _

“Oh really? You cannot call me multiple times late at night like that. I got very stressed and stress is not good for my skin!”

Konstantin shakes his head fondly and turns his camera to Pyotr. They seem to be in the law office and Pyotr sits proudly at Villanelle’s old desk.

“Looks like someone got a job, eh?”

“I had to hire your brother to pick up  _ your  _ clients.”

Konstantin lowers his voice so that only Villanelle could hear it.

“Too sensitive for my taste but can read really fast.”

Villanelle nods, understanding how Pyotr gets sometimes. She realizes how clean the desk is and even starts to miss her old life. Maybe it’s the exhaustion talking or nostalgia, but going back to routine and normalcy sounds pretty nice right now.

“Pyotr! How is dad doing?”

Pyotr’s shaggy brown hair flops around as he turns to the phone screen. He gives a thumbs up and beams happily at his sister.

“He is doing better, Oksana! Tumor is shrinking and he can live at home again.”

Villanelle tries her best to put on a smile to reflect the relief she feels from those words. He is getting better which means her prayers have been answered. Although not one for religion, she sends up another prayer to whoever is up there to help her figure out what to do with Eve.

As if he is reading her mind, Konstantin appears back on her screen and asks Villanelle a question.

“How is the campaign going? Are you still brawling with...her?”

“Going well. I used my undeniable charm of course to steal those rich people’s money for my campaign. And Eve, we are on good terms.”

“Even after you ousted her for being a weak politician at the debate?”

Villanelle narrows her eyes playfully at her mentor and uncle. They stare each other down for a second until Villanelle feels a yawn coming on. The hearty laugh fills the room again.

“Get some sleep. We can talk more when you are in better shape.”

“How thoughtful of you and by the way, I am always in amazing shape, Konstantin.”

“Sure. Okay. Good night, Villanelle.”

“Thank you Konstantin. Good night.”

She shuts off her phone and plugs it in on her side table. Villanelle pads over to the bathrooms and washes her face thoroughly to get the makeup off then brushes her teeth lazily. Throwing on a faded sweatshirt and some loose shorts, Villanelle snuggles into her warm, soft bedding. She yawns again and curls her legs up into a fetal position, ready to succumb to sleep.

However, before closing the lamplight, her phone flashes with another message.

“What the fuck, Konstantin? I  _ just  _ talked to you.”

Villanelle grunts out of frustration as she props herself up on the pillows to check her phone. Her ‘Do Not Disturb’ function is totally not working as it is close to 1AM on a weekend unless...a special contact has sent something. The white light of the screen blinds Villanelle, but she can still make out the text.

**Turtleneck (Eve):** _ I didn’t forget about the pancakes. Leaving NOVA soon, let’s meet at IHOP on Wednesday? To figure out...everything. _

Villanelle, as irritated as she was about the unwelcome timing of the message, feels energy rush back into her for a split second after reading the text. Her body warms up with excitement and impatience as she finally has something to look forward to in the midst of mundane routine campaign events and smooching up to sponsors.

Eve and Villanelle are going out to eat. Together. To talk about them.

Villanelle turns off the light and closes her eyes to relish the feeling. When she said she wanted to talk, Villanelle thought it was going to be another thing pushed off the calendar until whenever they crossed paths again in their political competition. 

  
But here they are. Villanelle knows it’s not a date, yet her last memories of consciousness that night just go along with the fact that  _ Eve and Villanelle are going on a date. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relatively slow chapter but i wanted something a bit more mellow before the emmys tonight! chapter 10 is probably going to be pure villaneve so yay!!
> 
> talk to me on curiouscat (https://curiouscat.qa/wasiandonuts) now wooo as well as twitter and tumblr @wasiandonuts
> 
> love you all and thank you for the lovely comments, kudos and support <3


	10. The Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where eve thinks a lot again + villanelle and eve have a soft convo at IHOP

**[Eve’s POV]**

Today is Wednesday morning. Eve mindlessly goes through her morning routine. Wake up, roll out of bed, brush hair and teeth then wash the face. She plops back into the cozy warm bed since today is her first day off in a very long time. Elena is at Kenny’s doing whatever lovers do while Eve sits here, waiting for 11am.

For the past few days, Eve has been running around Washington D.C. like a crazy woman. Elena has booked her to the brim with Senator meetings, TV interviews, trips to schools and restaurants to connect with locals, and even playing a game of bowling with the senior citizens. Kenny secured a job at the Department of Defense (thank god) working as a computer security engineer, and Elena decided she will split her time between the governor’s office and DC when Eve ultimately becomes governor.

Carolyn is most likely snooping around somewhere and that new candidate Geraldine has no clue what is going on which leaves one more person in Eve’s life unaccounted for. Villanelle responded with a simple “see you then” when Eve reminded her of their long-awaited pancake meeting a few days ago. Other than that, radio silence from Villanelle’s end. 

Eve was never the woman to check her phone incessantly or wait for a call, but this is now who she is. She is well aware that Villanelle is running her campaign and according to the polling numbers, Villanelle is faring quite well. The blonde has the youthful charisma, liberal attitude, and charming etiquette of a great politician. Eve has to admit that even if Villanelle has stayed with law, she is becoming a good campaigner.

This means Eve has to step up her game. Even more, Eve has to finally work out what to do with the  _ thing  _ between her and Villanelle. She runs through the worst possible scenario: none of them are able to run for the spot because having a relationship with your opponent is illegal. Or is it?

Grabbing her laptop, Eve checks the time.  _ 9:45am. _ She has a bit until she needs to catch the Metro to IHOP for her brunch. To quell her curiosity, Eve types in the search bar, “can you have a relationship with your political opponent.”  _ Okay, there’s nothing that says it's wrong or illegal.  _

Even if it is not illegal, it still feels wrong. But with great risk comes great reward, right? Except that this risk is a gamble on her entire career. Having a scandal like this leak out could damage Eve’s hopes of ever breaking into the federal level of government and probably Villanelle’s reputation as a renowned lawyer as well. Then Eve sticks her hand out beside her, feeling the empty space. She hasn’t thought of Niko in a while.

He used to be the other warm body in the bed, and Eve never realized how much of a difference it was to be alone all of the time now. Then she found a partner in Villanelle. Her smug asshole smile or the way she adjusts her outfits before entering a room makes that empty space beside Eve feel a bit warmer. No one in the world right now could understand what it is like to be constantly moving and thinking about the next step. 

Eve is tired but she won’t be giving up on her campaign. Yet, she also loves the taste of Villanelle. Soft lips colliding. Hands traveling to places unknown. Eve  _ does  _ want more. And yes, in the fucking-sense, but deep down, Eve wants someone to be  _ her person.  _ To talk about politics late into the night or watch movies together or sleep in after a harsh, busy week at work. Elena is a great friend and manager, but she has her own life and Eve has hers.

When Eve started her campaign, she pushed the thought of settling down again to  _ after. _ After she becomes governor then she will go looking for love again. Or after she becomes a Senator then Eve will sign herself up for Tinder or Match.com or ask Elena to arrange a blind date with a nice fella in government. Eve had this plan running in the back of her head for a long time then out of nowhere, a bomb known as Villanelle blew it all to pieces. Who knew one woman could change another’s life so drastically?

“FUCK!”

_ I don’t know what to do. Maybe I should call Elena. No! No, she’s just going to chastise me for being horny for my opponent. Kenny? God no, he wouldn’t understand. Carolyn? HAH. Okay. I have to stop this. Or disappear until the election. Maybe I’ll kiss her one last time and that’s it. _

She runs her hands aggressively through her curls, brainstorming all of the possible ways to not get sucked into the Villanelle hole even more. There is too much on the line for both of them, and being lonely or romantic is not a good enough reason to possibly ruin their lives. Eve looks at her phone clock.  _ 10:30am. There’s no running away from it now. _

* * *

The sounds of car horns and chattering people fill the air as Eve pushes through the crowd, stepping off the Metro. She has approximately 10 minutes to get to IHOP before she is officially late and...she is about 15 minutes away. Picking up her pace, Eve swivels through groups of tourists and government workers to find the recognizable blue roof of the pancake restaurant.

Eve shivers lightly before entering the inviting waiting lobby of the International House of Pancakes. It might be spring, but the chilly DC air still has a cool sting to it. She opens her mouth to tell the waiter about a tall, blonde, scary woman, yet before she can get any words out, the waiter points to the very back corner of the restaurant.

This might just be the most casually dressed Villanelle she has ever seen. The other woman has not noticed Eve as she is deeply involved with the plastic covered menus that have pancake variations splattered on them. Villanelle has her golden locks tied back in a tight ponytail. Her legs are crossed, donning loose denim jeans which cover some gray sneakers.

Villanelle finally looks up and spots Eve. A soft smile grows on her face and waves Eve over to the table. Wearing a toned down gray sweatshirt, Villanelle pats the table, signaling that Eve should sit in the chair across from the ex-lawyer. Putting down her purse, Eve scans her own outfit real quick. She wears an outfit of a similar vibe: grape colored athletic leggings, a black cotton shirt, and white running shoes.

They say hello to one another, but oddly, stay silent while they both peruse the menu. Eve peeks to the side to catch a glimpse of her brunch partner who is currently furrowing her brows in concentration. A waitress arrives with a black coffee in a steaming mug for Eve, and some orange juice for Villanelle. When the waitress leaves to get a notepad for their order, Eve raises one eyebrow pointedly at Villanelle who, at last, puts her menu down.

“What?”

“You ordered me a coffee.”

“...and? You like it.”

“Yes, I do.”

Eve grins a bit and reaches for the hot cup. The smell of roasted beans and the slight staleness of diner-style coffee feels just like home. Villanelle eyes her from across the table, probably confused as to why Eve pointed out the drink order. Before they can talk about that sweet gesture, the waitress comes back, awaiting their order.

“Hi Martha. I would like the spinach and mushroom omelette with a side of pancakes. Can you make sure they bring the syrup?”

“Sure, Ms. Villanelle. And you, ma’am?”

Eve had opened her menu back up to rediscover her order. 

“Uhhhhh. May I just have the bacon and eggs breakfast with a side of pancakes as well?”

“Alright ladies. I will have those two dishes right out!”

Villanelle loudly slurps from her glass of juice and fidgets with the crumpled straw wrapper. Eve takes a glimpse around the IHOP. Children screaming for more pancakes, and elderly couples enjoying a day out fill the booths and then, there’s Villanelle and Eve. Two political opponents, on what looks like a date.

Eve turns her attention back to the woman sitting across from her.

“I was just surprised. That was really sweet of you to order me a coffee, I needed it.”

The lighting might be off in the room, but Eve could have swore she saw Villanelle cheeks redden slightly. Villanelle blows out a huff and leans back into her chair which bumps against the wall as they are tucked in the farthest corner of the restaurant. She stares at Eve for a moment, a defeated look flashing across her face.

“What are we doing here, Eve?”

“Having a nice brunch. That’s all.”

“You know what I mean.”

It’s Eve’s turn to let out a breath. They really have evaded the  _ talk _ long enough. Except Eve doesn’t have an answer for Villanelle because she has no idea what is going on herself.

“I don’t know.”

Silence permeates the air between them, a truly deafening sound. Their waitress comes back to fill up the orange juice and coffee, yet no conversation arises. A few minutes pass, and Villanelle eventually leans back forward and rests her forearms on the wooden table.

“Look. I am not sure how you feel so I will tell you how I feel.”

Eve peers up from staring at her lap to meet Villanelle’s eyes. She nods.

“This is a shitstorm waiting to happen.”

_ Well, what a way to start off the feelings talk, Vil. _

“Except it's a storm that has been building for a while, and I kind of like it? The thrill of seeing you and talking to you and just  _ being  _ with you is what I want right now. I absolutely despised you for everything, yet now, the more I learn about you, the less I hate you. I may like you now.”

Villanelle places her palms on the table, as if to brace herself. She breaks eye contact with Eve and gazes at her glass of juice, biting her lip nervously.

“Ok. There. We have to talk about it.”

  
A beat.

  
“It’s not just me, right?”

Eve blinks like she had just seen a ghost. Because it  _ isn’t just Villanelle. _

“No. It’s not just you.”

Villanelle’s nervous lip bite turns into a big smile. And right on time, their plates arrive from the kitchen. The humongous omelette threatens to slip off Villanelle’s plate as it's put down in front of her while Eve’s plate looks like a pig pen of crispy bacon and egg chunks.

The women put their conversation on pause as they hungrily dig into their meals. Villanelle lets out a loud moan and closes her eyes in pleasure. Eve would be lying if she claimed this did not turn her on. But apparently a good omelette could get that reaction of Villanelle.

“Now, Eve, when you recommended this place, I was skeptical. But now. I  _ get  _ it.”

Eve chuckles and shakes her head in amusement. She too stuffs a slice of her pancake stack in her mouth and enjoys the sweet, cakey bite. IHOP is of course not at all a five-star luxurious meal. However, there’s something comforting about eating fast breakfast food.

Sounds of clanging silverware and scraping plates fill the space between the women. Eve inhales the food in front of her and  _ almost  _ forgets why they are there in the first place. Villanelle is pretty much concentrated solely on her egg creation as well. In this moment of peace, Eve gets to thinking on a possible solution to their little conundrum.

They for sure can’t go out in public together, at least romantically. And perhaps they can’t even go out in private because well, Eve is making a reputation of fucking things up in regards to anything Villanelle-related.  _ How about secretly dating or friends with benefits? Oh god no. That never works out. _

“I agree.”

‘What? You heard that?”

“Those arrangements never work out, Eve. You’d get suuuper attached to me.”

Eve scoffs loudly and takes a large gulp of her coffee.

“Oh please, Vil. I am a trained politician. I can handle it without even  _ thinking  _ of emotions.”

“Now, now, Eve. Don’t forget, I am irresistible. You like me too much.”

“Totally forgot that you are the most arrogant prick too.”

“Oh yeah?”

They stare fiercely at each other for a second then immediately start bursting into laughter. Eve cuts another triangle out of her pancake stack and takes a bite as they settle down again.

“We could try your little plan, Eve. It would be so much fun sneaking around with you.”

Eve ponders on the thought. They are just two adult women who like each other and want to explore whatever  _ this  _ is. But something feels inherently wrong about dating or having your political opponent be your girlfriend.

“ _ If _ we do whatever this is, we need some ground rules.”

“Ugh Eve, that is so boooooooring.”

“We are keeping it light. No labels. No public outings where yet another video can be taken of us. Absolutely no talk about  _ us  _ when any campaign related conversations pop up. Alright? This is very much unofficial and off the record.”

“God Eve. You made legal documents sound sexier than our little soiree.”

“As much as I would love to do more stunts with you, we both know we can’t afford to let something this big leak out. It would be detrimental to both of our careers.”

“Don’t you think I know that Eve?”

Villanelle puts her silverware down and crosses her hands on top of the table. Leaning closer to Eve and lowering her voice, Villanelle whispers across the plates of half eaten pancakes and eggs..

“I really fucking like you, Eve.”

“And I like you too, Villanelle.”

“Good. I don’t know about you but I am willing to see where this goes, no matter the cost. I have been happier and much less lonely with you. Look at me. Lawyer me would be so angry at all of this vulnerability right now.”

Villanelle’s tongue hitches on the word “vulnerability” just as her eyes meet Eve’s. If they weren’t in a very public place right now, these plates would not be the  _ only _ things on top of each other on the table.

“I hate to admit it, but weirdly enough, I am glad I have gotten drunk. We wouldn’t be here right?”

Villanelle nods and smiles, probably remembering sloshed Eve struggling to get her bearings.

“I just keep seeing your face over and over again, you know. I think about you all of the time, Vil.”

“Oh I know, Eve. You aren’t very subtle about it with you staring at my ass.”

Eve immediately regrets being soft around Villanelle and feels her cheeks getting red hot. Before she could go over there and slap the smirking blonde, the waitress comes back in time with the check. Villanelle insists on paying, so Eve concedes and stacks the plates for the waitress to take away in the meantime.

Villanelle and Eve pack their bags and grab their stuff before inconspicuously heading out. No, they don’t hold hands as they exit the IHOP. But they do steal glances and smiles at one another as they walk back towards Eve’s place. Villanelle makes a slight move, inching closer to Eve so that their shared body warmth creates a small space heater between them as they brace the chilly spring air.

Just as Eve opens her mouth to announce she can take it from here, Villanelle quickly grabs her hand and pulls her up an abandoned small side street. Brick home walls line the narrow cobblestone path. No one is around and Villanelle still tightly clutches Eve’s hand as they make it up the street.

Then in one swift motion, Villanelle presses Eve against the cool dark red brick, hands making their way to Eve’s face. They are mere centimeters away from each other. Eve fully expects a kiss except not one comes. She frowns slightly. Villanelle is instead studying Eve’s face and softly grinning at Eve’s growing impatience.

“Missing me, Eve? It has been like five minutes since we became officially unofficial.”

“Oh c’mere already.”

Eve grabs Villanelle loose top and pulls her close. Villanelle’s slender fingers make their way through Eve’s hair, although her thumbs stay on Eve’s jaw. Eve inhales and gets whiff of syrup and orange juice before pressing her lips against Villanelle’s. It feels like  _ home.  _ There is a quiet comfort in this kiss unlike the hungry, drunk, passionate ones they’ve shared before. This one marks a new era for the both of them.

Villanelle and Eve stay like this for a while. Eve’s mouth searches for Villanelle and she clasps her arms tightly around Villanelle’s neck. Villanelle travels down to Eve’s neck, peppering the warm skin with soft kisses as Eve throws her head back against the wall. When they part for a second, Eve takes a breath.  _ Wow.  _ Villanelle blushes when Eve wraps her arms around the taller woman’s waist so that they are flush against one another.

“That was nice.”

“That’s it Eve? You basically devoured my face and all you have to say is ‘nice’?”

“Oooh sorry.”

Eve deadpans sarcastically, holding back a giggle.

“It was sexy, Villanelle. How talented you are at making out. Such skill!”

“Much better. So are you going to be a gentlewoman and invite me over?”

Still intertwined, Eve moves her arm so that she can rest a hand on the side of Villanelle’s face. She feels the smooth skin underneath her fingertips and the hotness that radiates underneath.

“As much as I want you to come over, Elena is waiting for me since we are leaving tonight to go back to Centerville.”

“Damnit Eve. I wanted to show you more of my amazing not-girlfriend skills.”

“And I am anxiously waiting for that day, Vil.”

“Let me take you home, at least.”

So for the remainder of their private little street, Villanelle and Eve hold hands. They trek up the cobblestone walkway until finally meeting the busy city streets once again. Their little private oasis is interrupted by the bustling world outside. Even if they are anonymous in the sea of common people, their quaint existence together ceases when they step out into the public.

  
The women promptly let go of each other and return to being polite candidates.  _ This could work.  _ The two continue walking next to each other, along the buildings and among the swarms of people. Eve turns her head to catch Villanelle, and of course, Villanelle decides that same moment to also turn to gaze at Eve. They meet one another’s eyes and smile; maybe,  _ just maybe _ , they could pull this off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, sorry to my non-american readers if you still don't know what IHOP is but its a lovely fast-food style pancake diner chain.
> 
> it was a shorter chapter but i reaalllly wanted to move these two gals past the "slow burn" stage lol....i also made it soft for some reason which wasn't the original intent but hey it works!
> 
> big thank you again to neha (my best friend and editing czar) for helping me with this story + majo <3 who is the bestest moot and reader ever
> 
> as always, hit me up on twitter, tumblr or curious cat @wasiandonuts and stay tuned for chapter 11 which is probably going to be cute as shit, we will see ;)


	11. The Holiday, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> villanelle and eve go on vacation to the beach for their last free weekend before the election...softness and MAYBE sexy times ensue

**[Eve’s POV]**

Feeling lightheaded and airy, Eve unlocks the door to her room for the last time and strides in. Elena is sitting patiently at the table, waiting for Eve to come back. Perhaps Eve is imagining things or Elena is in some bad mood, but the campaign manager looks a little sour this fine morning. Eve freezes in her tracks, cheeks growing pink.  _ Oh shit. Does she know? _

“Welcome back, Eve. Now sit.”

Eve eyes her friend cautiously as she walks over to the table. The chair scrapes against the linoleum floor a little bit too loud, causing Eve to wince at the noise. Eve touches her lips as if to remind her of Villanelle and slumps down in the hotel chair across from Elena. Grabbing her phone and a notepad, Eve prepares to talk about some campaign activities. She checks her watch and realizes they are about to leave Northern VA to head back home to Centerville. Elena taps the wooden table with her fingernails as she scrolls through her phone, most likely double checking the schedule to ensure they leave on time.

“So...where were you the past hour or so? And why does your hair look like a bird's nest?”

_ Fuck, Villanelle. You HAD to go mess up my hair didn’t you? _

“I was getting brunch with…”

“With who?”

Eve bites her lip, hesitant to answer the woman judging her from across the table. She internally debates whether or not to tell Elena of  _ their  _ little plan. As she deliberates quickly, Eve feels anxiety tightening in her chest. If Eve tells Elena, Villanelle and Eve’s situation-ship would have lasted a record time of 30 minutes. If Eve doesn’t tell Elena, Villanelle and Eve would still be screwed because there is no line of protection between them and the media. 

“Back to Earth, Eve!”

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, Eve clasps her hands nervously on the table. She lets out a quick breath, deciding on what she will say to Elena. It might fuck everything up, but Eve is better safe than sorry at this point.

“Can you be friend-Elena right now instead of campaign-Elena?”

“Eve. You are making me nervous. Did you meet with Carolyn again or a drug dealer or someone shady?”

Eve chuckles amusedly but the twisting feeling in her stomach and chest grow stronger. 

“It was with Villanelle.”

“Mmm. I see. Of course it was.”

Elena takes a sip of her water bottle and goes back to nonchalantly scrolling on her phone.

“Aren’t you going to be like ‘Eve, no that’s bad’ or ‘Eve, remember your last brunch with her’?”

“Oh I could. And I would relish in it. But right now, we have to get going. I’ll yell at you in the safety of an enclosed car for hours.”

“Shit.”

Elena just smiles and squeezes Eve’s arm as she stands up and goes to collect the baggage. Eve follows suit and rolls her neck to get the nerves out. While the reaction she was expecting ended up to be anticlimactic, the car ride is sure to not disappoint. 

Walking over to her numerous piles of luggage and bags, Eve grabs all of her belongings and takes one last glance at the room. Maybe, the next time she will be near D.C., her title will be Governor Polastri. For now, though, she is simply ex-Mayor Polastri who might get her ass beaten in the car by her campaign manager for being romantically involved with her opponent.  _ Now, that’s a sentence I thought I would never have to say. _

* * *

The signature black Suburban pulls up in front of the hotel. Eve wraps a thick scarf tightly around her neck as she and Elena walk out into the frigid spring air. Kenny hops out of the car and helps the ladies pack all of their stuff in the trunk. Eve takes a glance at them before getting into the car. Elena cradles Kenny’s face and they seem to be whispering things to each other. Kenny laughs harder than Eve has ever seen him laugh in his entire life and gives Elena a chaste kiss before proceeding to finish up loading the back of the car. Their sheer carefree attitude out in public makes Eve’s heart yearn.  _ If only they could be like that... _

Everyone piles into the car, preparing to leave. Eve takes out a pair of earbuds and her laptop as Elena does the same. Their driver confirms the address of Polastri HQ aka a rented out office space in Centerville then pulls out of the hotel lot. Kenny sits in the passenger seat, jamming out to music, while Elena and Eve spread out in the back row. She can feel Elena staring and sighs, turning towards her seatmate.

“Yes?”

“You two are fucking, aren’t you?”

“Well, no...not yet.”

“Oh god, Eve! Okay I am switching off my phone for a few minutes. Let me turn into the bestest friend in the universe.”

Elena puts an invisible cap on and leans forward to hear all that went down. She takes a glimpse around the car dramatically as if searching for hidden cameras, then turns her full attention to Eve.

“Spill it now, Eve.”

Eve begins telling her about the IHOP  _ date _ . First, how Villanelle ordered her a coffee out of nowhere (Elena aww’d at this) then the sudden vulnerability and Villanelle telling her how she felt about Eve.

“No way. She talked about how she felt, first? No offense, Eve but I thought it was totally going to be you who broke first.”

Eve pretends to be shocked and opens her mouth as if she  _ was  _ offended at the comment. Although, Elena is probably right. Going back to what happened that morning, Eve recounts how she had a plan to be together (“of course you did, Eve”) and how Villanelle agreed to it.

“I am going to stop you there. For legal reasons, this conversation never happened, alright? You and Villanelle did  _ not _ choose to secretly date, yes?”

Elena winks and nods at Eve slowly to make sure she got the message. 

“Oh, of course. Wouldn’t want you to be implicated in all of this.”

“I am not, Eve. I’ve never even heard of Villanelle. Who is that? A poem?”

Elena and Eve laugh a bit at their exchange. They both settle into the leather seats as the ride is going to be a few hours. Eve misses this. Today has been a taste into her old life pre-politics where she could hang out with girlfriends and have a cute date at a diner. She reminisces so much that she almost wants to lose the election, so she could have more of these moments. Except that probably means Villanelle winning which wouldn’t be ideal for their situation either.

“What else, Eve? Did you both get it on in the middle of the pancake place? The sexual tension between you two has been slapping me in the face since that first debate.”

“Alas, no. But we did mess around and make out before she took me home.”

“That’s the cutest, most adorable thing I have heard about anything in your life, Eve. You didn’t even talk about  _ Niko _ like that.”

Eve gives Elena a half-hearted smile because well, it’s true. Eve loved Niko, that’s for sure, and enjoyed his company for years. But she had never been truly present in those moments like she is with Villanelle. There’s just  _ something _ about that woman.

“Good thing I have a special gift for you...and Ms. Astankova then.”

“What?”

“Let’s talk strategy for this last month of campaigning THEN we can chat about your last weekend off before the election.”

_ Weekend? Wait. That means she can go somewhere. Anywhere! With Villanelle of course. _

“God yes. You are the best person in the world, you know that, Elena? Let’s get workin’.”

For the next few hours, Eve and Elena outline their tour around the rest of Virginia and some TV appearances. They only have a month to close a 2% gap between Villanelle and her so that she can properly secure the primary win. It is weirdly easy to slip back into being the ex-lawyer’s opponent, but there is a tinge of guilt for planning to destroy her girlfriend. 

_ I guess Vil is my girlfriend, huh?  _ Eve grins to herself at the thought of her and Villanelle being girlfriends. It fills her up with a newfound sense of hope and giddiness that energizes her for the rest of the car ride back home.

* * *

**[Villanelle’s POV]**

Villanelle is currently laying in bed again for the second time that day. She has stayed like this for the past hour, staring at the ceiling. Her heart is warm, and she can’t wipe the smile off her face. She waits for Irina to make it to the AirBnb and passes the time by thinking. Since she and Eve are together-but-not-together, Villanelle thinks she should pick up some of Eve’s favorite things to do like spacing out. She was never the person to get entranced in thinking as she very much likes to be in action all of the time.

Except it’s easy to get lost in thoughts and imaginations when you’re in a relationship--or not.  _ No labels remember _ ?

The excitement and thrill has not worn off of Villanelle. How she pinned Eve to the wall and would have almost got in trouble for public indecency and an abundance of PDA. The mix of orange juice, omelette, and Eve’s coffee breath still sit on her lips, and she would not have it any other way. Villanelle puts her hand to her forehead in disbelief.

“Did that really happen?”

_ Did Eve agree to be her girlfriend? Yes. Yes she did. Secretly...but still. _

Villanelle has decided not to tell Irina since Eve has most likely blurted everything to her campaign manager. She wouldn’t want the news to start spreading already, and Irina has a big mouth that won’t shut up. So Villanelle decides to keep the secret deep in her heart. She can’t stop smiling, holding her chest tightly.

Other than opening her firm and finding out her dad is going to be okay, not very many moments end up in Villanelle's favorite memories. This one of Eve and her enjoying a morning at some pancake restaurant easily makes it on that list. Villanelle forgets about the campaign or her political career for a second because now, she isn’t alone anymore. She never got married or found the right person to even hold a long term relationship with. The last time she was in an actual relationship (that wasn’t purely for sex) was probably a year ago with whatever her name was.

It’s different with Eve. They have technically known each other for years, even if most of those years were tainted with Villanelle being an absolute nuisance and Eve being an annoying mayor who did nothing good for Centerville. But hey. They are past all of that now. The two women might still be running against each other, yet at least they are in the race, together. Villanelle rubs her feet together excitedly under the covers, thinking about their next secret meeting. Maybe, before leaving Northern VA, she’ll get Eve a present or a stack of pancakes to commemorate the inauguration of their (not) relationship.

“Villanelle! Where are you?”

Irina always butts in during the worst time. If it wasn’t for how good of a campaign manager she is, Villanelle would’ve left her a long time ago.

“In my bed, Irina!”

She hears the redhead quickly trot to the bedroom, books and a laptop in tow. Irina drops all of the items on Villanelle’s side table and pulls out her phone to show Villanelle a message. Irina sits down on the white sheets and hands Villanelle her phone, illuminated with blue text bubbles.

“Rude of you to not even say hello, Irina.”

Irina gives Villanelle a deathly yet uninterested stare and nods towards the phone as if pressing Villanelle to read whatever important news was on the little device.

**Elena (Eve CM):** Tell Villanelle that Eve wants to do a candidate retreat this whole weekend. Thank you.

_ That was quick. Eve must really be missing me. She wants a whole weekend to ourselves? _

“What’s this about, Villanelle?”

“I do not know, Irina. Eve just wants to pick my wonderful political brain to beat me.”

“Speaking of beating you, Eve might just do that if we don’t start working our way through the southern counties in the next month.”

“Yeah, yeah. I am well aware of the South. And we will make those areas our priority. But about that retreat--”

Villanelle sits up and straightens her posture to look at her manager. She puts on her most innocent smile, and Irina knows what's coming next. She huffs and puts up her hands in defeat.

“Okay Villanelle. You can go with Eve this weekend, but! Promise me the minute you come back, we are on the road.”

Villanelle puts on a dramatic pout. Irina is totally unaffected by Villanelle’s tactics and stands up to gather her things. They are leaving soon as well so they need to get packing. Villanelle gives up her act and grunts in frustration.

“Fine, Irina! Deal.”

“Good, now get your shit packed. You don’t want to miss your little friendly getaway with Eve, this weekend, do you?”

That gets Villanelle up and out of her bed way quicker that usual. Irina does not notice this (thank god) and leaves Villanelle to deal with the explosion of clothes, make up, shopping bags and other miscellaneous items strewn across the room. She checks her phone if there are any texts from Eve. While it’s only been an hour since dropping Eve off at her hotel, she still deflates at the lack of messages from her Turtleneck and the multiple texts from Konstantin she had missed.

**Konstantin:** Like you care but your dad is back home. Gardening again! And Pyotr might be doing a better job than you ever did at the law firm. Maybe don’t come back? Hah!

Villanelle lets out an amused snort and goes to craft the perfect rebuttal back to her mentor. She misses her old life a bit and the routine they had working with clients and having meals together in her office except that since one hour ago, Villanelle is much, much happier where she is at right now.

**Villanelle:** Don’t lie, K. I know you want me to come back and nag you. Ty for keeping them safe. Vx.

* * *

They meet back in Centerville outside of Villanelle’s chic apartment complex on that Friday. The sun has graciously warmed the air, unlike their IHOP day, and birds chirp in the background happily. Elena had just dropped Eve off with her luggage, and Irina went back to her house to rest before their road trip which starts the day after Villanelle comes back.

Villanelle rented a white Jeep for the weekend and is in the process of loading both hers and Eve’s bags in the back while Eve prepares the music and snacks in the front. The scene is so domestic and wholesome that Villanelle forgets about the campaign for a moment. Like two nervous schoolgirls, they steal glances at one another and laugh embarrassedly when they catch each other staring.

Finally, all of the bags are packed nicely in the trunk and the snacks and drinks are ready to go. When Villanelle walks up to the driver’s seat, she waits a minute before stepping into the large truck. Eve looks adorable with her hair tied back in a bun, eyebrows furrowed at her phone screen. She seems to be concentrated on setting up the navigation for their little getaway. Eve aggressively types the address and swipes around the map to get an overview of their route. 

They changed their plans about a hundred times before settling on a small vacation to Chincoteague Island. The retreat plan was only to cover up the romantic weekend Eve and Villanelle prepared for one other. So now, Eve is determined to get the best route to the island on her phone app. Villanelle smiles to herself as she watches the curly-haired brunette study her device intently.

Eve looks up to give her eyes a break and notices Villanelle looking at her from the outside of the car. She picks up a can of soda and pops it open. Eve raises one eyebrow and puckers her lips in thought.

“Are you going to get in?”

Villanelle nods profusely and hops into the car. She sticks the phone in the holder on the dashboard and turns the engine on. Like the super safe driver she is, Villanelle double-checks all of her mirrors, gas levels and tire pressure by her steering wheel, and adjusts the air conditioning. She rests her hand on the shifter but stops herself. Villanelle cannot drive...without proper music.

As if Eve read her mind, a song begins playing. Except it’s the theme song to an NPR podcast about elections and rigging. Villanelle takes her hand off of the wheel and the shifter and crosses her arms indignantly.

“Really, Eve?”

“What? I love podcasts. Plus these are relevant to what we are currently doing.”

“Like going on a cute trip as girlfriends?”

“No, like...still running a tight gubernatorial race.”

“Eve, can we tuck politics away for now? I need you to relax and enjoy this weekend.”

Villanelle whines and flashes Eve her best innocent puppy dog eyes. Eve’s shoulders slump, and she sighs. Going back on her phone, Eve clicks a few buttons and the opening beats of “One Way or Another” begin filling the car’s cabin. Villanelle grins widely and claps her hands.

“Yess! Let’s go!”

Eve takes her hair out of the bun (yay for Villanelle) and tussles her curls so that they cascade down her shoulders once again. Before pressing accelerate, Villanelle takes one last longing look at her passenger. Eve has already rolled down the window and is feeling the breeze outside with her hand as the song plays in the background. The view is breathtaking and so peaceful. Villanelle inhales deeply to soak in this perfect scene and starts pulling out of her apartment complex. Rustling chip bags, fun music, beautiful laughter and the occasional arm slap fill the hours to Chincoteague. To the beach they go.

* * *

They had switched spots midway so that Villanelle could take a nap while Eve had driven. For the past few hours, Villanelle had been zonked out, dreaming about Eve, spending time on the beach with Eve, having dinner with Eve, doing everything with Eve.

When the ground turns from highway smooth to gravelly and rough, Villanelle is jolted awake. Her eyes fly open to Eve cursing adorably next to her. Villanelle, remaining silent, looks over at her girlfriend. Eve is pressed up against the wheel, back pin-straight, eyes searching the road. Her hair is a wild halo around her head and her face is contorted in determination.

“Fuck! Shit! This better not pop my tire. Shit!”

Villanelle can’t hold it back anymore and lets out a snort. Eve practically gives the both of them whiplash as she presses the brake, pulling into a parking spot in front of the Island Inn. Eve slumps back against the leather seat and rolls her head to the side to look at Villanelle. 

“We made it, Vil. Our tires might not have, but we did.”

Villanelle smiles at Eve and stretches her arms over her head, grazing the ceiling of the Jeep. She breathes in deeply, a slight scent of saltwater permeating through the windy air. Her window is half-open, and Villanelle peeks her fingertips through the opening of the window. It might sound weird, but the sky and air is just  _ different  _ away from the city and the population centers. She turns her attention back to the driver who is probably texting Elena and struggling to find a signal.

“We didn’t crash, so good job, Eve.”

“Ha ha very funny. I am a good driver and thankfully, my road rage is more contained than your road inferno.”

Villanelle busts out laughing, remembering the couple of minutes after pulling out of the apartment complex when a  _ dumb idiot  _ cut her off and almost caused a whole car accident. Thank god for Villanelle’s lightning-fast reflexes and seat belt restraint because she was about to fly out of the car to fight the  _ asshat  _ for making that dangerous maneuver. For the next 10 minutes, cursing and threats filled the car cabin as Eve ate her cereal and watched in awe and horror at the lawyer’s extensive, violent vocabulary.

But nevermind that. They are here now, safe and sound.

After soaking in the sandy expanse and the narrow, unpaved road leading to the Inn, the women get out of the car to retrieve their things. It is about 3pm so they have a while before the restaurants and seafood shacks open for dinner. Villanelle and Eve pull their luggage out of the trunk and start heading towards the entrance. They unconsciously reach for each other’s hands and intertwine their fingers like their hands were made for one another. 

Villanelle doesn’t dare show her blushing face, but excitement runs through her veins and she can sense Eve’s elation through her hands. She purses her lips to contain her huge smile as they trek into the lobby. A bunch of elderly folk and families take a lot of the inn space, moving at a pace only suitable for beach life. They seem to be safe here until…

“Are you Eve Polastri and Villanelle Astankova?”

Instinctively, they part so that they are at a “friendly” length apart. The young teen girl who inquired about their identities didn’t seem to pick up on their hand holding or the abrupt movement. Before Villanelle can process what just happened, Eve is quick to answer the girl.

“Why yes, we are here for a candidate retreat!”

“Oh that is so awesome! My name is Kayla and I reaallllly want to run for office one day, so you two inspire me a lot.”

Kayla shyly grins at them, admiration in her eyes and looks at Villanelle, expecting some words out of the current poll leader.

“Oh. Um. That’s great, Kayla. Good luck!”

Villanelle has never been good with young people, especially  _ teenagers _ . They are basically ten years old and quite annoying. This Kayla girl doesn’t seem too much of a nuisance, but Villanelle would rather be alone with Eve in their room right now.

Eve seems to understand Villanelle through some type of couple telepathy and nods apologetically to Kayla.

“I am so glad to meet you, but we just got here after a long road trip. Thank you again for stopping by!”

Kayla gets the hint, waves goodbye, and walks back to her loud family that congregate in the lobby. Villanelle mouths a “thank you” to Eve, and they go up to the receptionist to grab their keys. 

“Room for Park?”

Villanelle looks confusedly at Eve. 

“It’s my maiden name.”

Finally understanding, Villanelle nods and keeps that in mind.  _ Park. Oksana Park. Villanelle Park.  _ She could see it now.  _ Wait- stop it Villanelle. We are barely a couple. _

“Ms. Park, we only have a room with one king bed left. Would that be okay?”

Eve thinks on it for a moment, and Villanelle chuckles, entertained by the question. She nudges Eve and wiggles her eyebrows teasingly. Eve scoffs back at the blonde but agrees to the arrangement anyways.

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“Yessssss!”

Eve gives Villanelle a deadpan look after her exclamation. She shakes her head and thanks the receptionist for his service. After grabbing the flimsy plastic cards for room 165, Villanelle grabs Eve’s hand once again and leads her to the room at the very end of the hall on the first floor. 

Eve unlocks the door and leaves her bags in the small inn room hallway. She immediately hops onto the bed and plops onto her back. Villanelle collects Eve’s things and lines all of the luggage up in the little closet. Villanelle stares confusedly at the sliding door and one rack of hangers; she can’t believe people can live with such a small closet, even for a holiday or vacation.

She walks over to the large, white sheeted bed and lays down next to Eve on her back as well. They stare at the stained popcorn ceiling in quiet then Villanelle feels Eve’s hand mindlessly caressing her arm. She peeks over to the bundle of curls and rolls over onto her side.

“Dinner can wait, right?”

“Mhm.”

Villanelle lifts herself up and basically climbs on top of Eve. She is lucky they both only have leggings and tank tops on.  _ Easy access.  _ She puts her hands on the sides of Eve’s head. They gaze into each other’s eyes and finally they connect. Villanelle thinks about how they both must look frazzled and wary from the ride to Chincoteague. But that doesn’t matter right now because Villanelle is kissing Eve. In private. They are together now.  _ Together. _

Her stomach grumbles lightly but she knows she’s about to eat something in a few minutes that’s probably way more delicious than whatever dinner has to offer. Villanelle leans on the bed on her knees and straddles Eve’s hips, which buck under her. Slowly, tank tops come off and leggings get thrown somewhere on the floor. The room gets steamier and heavy breathing and moans fill the air.

They move in tandem together, placing kisses on every open spot on their bodies. Its ethereal, and Villanelle knows they have been both waiting to fuck each other, probably even since the first debate so long ago.

  
_Yeah, dinner can wait._ _This is so much better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a two-part soft arc? yep! and i have no experience writing anything remotely smutty whatsoever so forgive me if the end was bad...i just really wanted them to finally do it ahah
> 
> thank you for reading this far and this was supposed to only be one chapter! part 2 of their weekend is coming on wednesday....the end is near though, so stay tuned <3
> 
> im lonely so plz talk to me on twitter or tumblr :)


	12. The Holiday, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of soft, vacation villaneve!

**[Villanelle’s POV]**

The lobby has mostly cleared out from about an hour ago, the sun is setting already. Villanelle practically skips out of their room, dragging Eve behind her. They’ve changed into more comfy beach clothes since their old ones were on the floor somewhere after their little pre-dinner activity. As Villanelle waits for Eve to lock the door, she admires her partner for the thousandth time that day. 

Eve wears a simple coral sundress that is tapered at the waist. She also has on some heeled beige espadrilles. Villanelle laughs softly at this because even with heels, Eve is still shorter than the blonde which is perfect in every way. Villanelle, on the other hand, dons ripped denim shorts and a ruffled white blouse. Eve had insisted on just wearing sweatpants and a tank top to dinner, yet she forgot that they are technically public servants and media outlets crawl about anywhere, even on a remote island like Chincoteague. They settled on the more casual side of formal for a quick beachside dinner.

The two women try their best to exit the lobby unnoticed with sunglasses and matching white floppy hats on. As much as Villanelle wants to feel the electric spark from Eve’s hand again, it is best to keep a safe distance, just in case another bystander spots them. 

Thankfully, Eve and Villanelle make it to their Jeep without getting noticed. They rip off the comically large hats and dark tinted sunglasses before hopping into their car. Villanelle takes initiative to drive while Eve scrambles to find a restaurant on Yelp with good reviews (which she was supposed to do but got a little bit distracted earlier). They find one called ‘Ropewalk Restaurant’ that has beachside tables which will overlook the sunset.

“So romantic, Eve!”

“You did this to me, Vil.”

“And you love it.”

Eve nods her head, restraining her smile, but Villanelle knows that Eve is happy and content. For most of her time as mayor of Centerville and prior to their meeting on the bench after their town hall at the high school, Villanelle had never seen Eve smile genuinely. It was always a fake, polite, plastered, toothy grin for the cameras and for the news stations. Right now though and for the past few days since IHOP, Villanelle had seen Eve honestly enjoy herself for the first time.

Her laughs are louder, her smile goes all the way to her eyes, her shoulders are loose, and everytime she looks at Villanelle, hope and feisty determination that made Villanelle fall for her shine from her eyes. This relatively carefree Eve suits her. She has been under the pressure of Carolyn, her own expectations, other people, and even Villanelle herself.

“Hey. I want you to know that you are a worthy opponent.”

Eve glances over her shoulder to stare at Villanelle. She chuckles and shakes her head then reaches out to touch Villanelle’s face.  _ Every single time she does that, I cannot function. _

“That’s an odd way to say you like me.”

“I never said that.”

Villanelle’s eyes glimmer with trouble. Just because they are together that does not mean teasing Eve will ever get old. She waits for the obvious rebuttal because she knows Eve well and that woman never backs down from a challenge, even as trivial as this one.

“Oh really?”

Eve cocks one eyebrow up. She shifts in the passenger seat, and as wild as it sounds, Eve literally gets into a sort of debating position. As she opens her mouth to say something, Villanelle decides to take action because she just cannot take it anymore. She grabs Eve’s face and brings her in for a surprise kiss. 

Villanelle feels Eve inhale sharply and melt into her. They are in an awkward situation, a huge middle compartment blocking them from straddling one another, but hey, they make it work. Time passes, and they honestly don’t give a fuck because having their lips crash against one another’s and breathing in each other is all that matters right now. 

“Vil.”

“Hmm?”

Eve moves her hands that were buried deep into Villanelle’s now undone hair to the curve between Villanelle’s neck and shoulder. Eve steadies herself and lets out a breath.

“That was hot.”

“I am spectacular, Eve. You got very lucky.”

“I did, and I will be luckier if we make it to dinner before it gets dark.”

Villanelle remembers that she is indeed hungry for food and re-secures her seatbelt. Eve pops the address onto the Jeep’s navigation system and rests her forearm on the middle compartment. From the corner of her eye, Villanelle spots this and shifts the car into drive then slyly rests her own arm next to Eve’s. She can see the corner of Eve’s mouth turning up and her fingers snake across the flat leather to interlock with Villanelle’s.

They stay like this for the next fifteen minutes as they find their way to the beachside restaurant. The women disembark from the car and on cue, their stomachs grumble in unison, having only chips and soda in their stomachs from their road trip. A blond teenage boy stands behind the counter and sizes up the blonde and the brunette strutting into the shack-looking dining place. 

“Where would y’all like to sit?”

“Is there a table for two outside?”

Villanelle narrows her eyes at the probably annoying little boy after asking the question. Konstantin always told her it was the lawyer in her, but Villanelle just thinks it's a natural personality trait. She can’t help that she is just really good at judging people! It is--  _ was _ her job.

The boy leads them to a colorful table with two wooden chairs which sit on the sand. He leaves them with two plastic laminated menus and a neat table setting complete with silverware and a cute fish placement. Villanelle, like the gentlewoman she is, quickly goes over to Eve and pulls her chair out for her. The plain wooden chair looks like one of those stock photo wooden chairs that lay a tad too close to the ground. After ensuring Eve is nice and settled, Villanelle then sits in her own twin chair and basically slides down into it. They stare at each other with knowing smiles, amused by the slightly uncomfortable seating arrangement.

Much like their IHOP meal, silence permeates the air as they browse the tons of fish plates, seafood platters and the plethora of side dishes. A bird squawks somewhere near them, and Villanelle feels the salty ocean breeze prickling at her cheeks. A tree sways behind her and the muffled chatter of the indoor crowd create a white noise that rounds out the ambiance.

After a few minutes deliberating on all of the fishy options, Villanelle settles for a simple crab cake sandwich and fries. Another different teenage boy returns with glasses of water and a notepad at the ready. He is twiggier than the last one and more timid as well. He even balances on the balls of his feet; Villanelle’s scanning is making him nervous. She is pleased with herself and glances at her dinner date. Eve’s eyes still dart across the menu options, so Villanelle speaks up first.

“Hello uh…”

She searches the boys shirt for a name tag: Jimmy.  _ What a fitting name.  _

“Yes, Jimmy. I would like to order the crab cake sandwich…”

“Sure ma’am. What side?”

“Fries with salt, make them crispy.”

“Of course, ma’am. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Mmmm, some lemonade sounds nice.”

“I will get that for you. And you, ma’am?”

Jimmy cocks his head towards Eve, who has yet to come up from her menu. Just when the pause gets a beat too awkward, Eve pops up and apologizes.

“My bad, there’s just um, a lot.”

Jimmy and Villanelle nod.  _ Who needs 20 different fish plates? _

“I will take the grilled cod and some rice pilaf. No drink for me.”

“Okay, ma’am. I will be back with the lemonade in a jiffy.”

As Jimmy returns to the back of the restaurant, Villanelle rests her elbows on the rough surface of the table. She clasps her hands together and closes her eyes to take a deep breath. It is in that moment Villanelle recognizes that she hasn’t taken a true vacation or holiday in the longest time. Once she got out of college, the law firm with Konstantin was all she knew and became her home. She didn’t even take time off when her dad went to the hospital the first time, nor when Pyotr graduated.

“This is the only time I chose to take time off.”

“Huh?”

Eve searches Villanelle’s face, probably confused by the random statement. She reaches over the circular table to grasp one of Villanelle’s hands. Villanelle gives Eve a half smile, still engrossed in thoughts.  _ God, is this what Eve feels like all of the time? _

“I was just thinking about how you are the only person I would pause my life for. I never did that for Konstantin, or my brother, or my dad. What is it about  _ you _ , Eve?”

Eve ponders on the question for a moment then cracks a smile. Villanelle tilts her head, expecting some joke or tease out of her dinner date. Instead, she says something else, something better.

“We are the same.”

_ We are the...same? _

Shocked, Villanelle grips onto Eve’s hand tighter and has to restrain herself from walking over and kissing her. Jimmy, unfortunately, breaks their moment with lemonade and some starter bread and butter for the table. He reassures them both that their meal will be coming out soon and apologizes for the wait. As he scurries off, Villanelle returns back to the moment with Eve.

“Hmm, you might be right Eve. Look at us! And I think either one of us would make a great governor. I am not just being nice either, I mean it.”

Eve scrunches her nose, cheeks growing rosy by the second. They both take a sip of their cool drinks and look towards the horizon. The sky melts into the dark ocean, a smattering of oranges, reds, and yellows. The sun is a perfect semicircle, going deeper and deeper into the water to sleep for the night. Jimmy returns with an armful of steaming plates and various condiments. He places the seafood on the table and refills the women’s drinks. Villanelle watches the boy carefully, appreciative of the lack of awkward small talk or the judgey stares.

The waiter leaves Eve and Villanelle alone again to the sunset. They eat quietly, savoring the fresh warm food. Villanelle steals glances at her date because of course she can, and Eve catches her every time. The two seemed to have regressed back to some puppy love, and Villanelle breathes in this moment, content with their holiday and peace.

A chatter grows louder behind them, and some people near their table begin slyly taking their phones out and whispering amongst themselves.

“Eve.”

The curls jump up, and Eve engages into her alert mode.

“Keep eating.”

Eve eyes Villanelle nervously, but Villanelle tries to maintain her composure as the restaurant starts recognizing their state’s candidates for governor having a nice dinner, alone. Her mind starts firing and strategizing. They can’t hide right now nor can they be any less discreet. They are both in casual wear, and maybe Villanelle is overthinking this (damn you, Eve) but their disheveled, sex hair does not help the situation.

“Vil, what is going on?”

Eve whispers loudly through gritted teeth, slowly noticing the crowd of fellow tourists surrounding them.

“We have to go. Separately. You go to the hotel first and I will meet up.”

Eve furrows her eyebrows, but before she can interject. Villanelle pushes her leg lightly under the table, signaling for her to go.

“ _ Go. _ ”

Eve nods solemnly and puts on her best candidate smile. For good measure, Villanelle stands up with her and holds out her hand. Eve catches on and shakes the blonde’s hand in a very polite, chaste manner.

After Eve departs, Villanelle is left alone at the table on the beach, poking at her meal. She tries her best not to look too defeated and prepares herself for the inevitable questions or pictorials that might unfold. She hails Jimmy over and hands him a hundred dollar bill then leans in to his ear. He tenses.

“One word about us being here, and I will politically murder you. Got it?”

Jimmy’s eyes widen in surprise, and he fumbles over his words. Villanelle purses her lips and narrows her eyes, silently threatening the poor boy.

“Y-yes ma’am. Um. I won’t. I won’t say anything.”

“Good. Now, have a great day, Johnny!”

She smiles widely and pats his head. Villanelle can’t see Jimmy’s face, but her imagination amuses her anyways. She struts out of the seafood restaurant, fully cognizant of the shy people trying to sneakily follow her out.

Villanelle dramatically puts on her big floppy hat once again and proceeds to the cool sea breeze that flows between her and Eve, who is but a small blurry figure walking in the distance. She lets go of her breath once she realizes that Eve is not being accosted or harassed by random strangers. Her situation, on the other hand, is getting more dire as some bold Virginians start approaching her for pictures or questions about her campaign.

She playfully swats them away, citing that she is just looking for a quiet evening alone. Villanelle, always appreciative of attention, cannot pass up the opportunity to take a few selfies and fortunately, answer some light questions that don’t mention her time with Eve. After a while, the people return to their meals and leave the blonde alone to head back to the hotel. When she gets to the car, Eve is napping in the passenger seat, mouth open with little snores puffing out.

Villanelle scrunches her nose and smiles to herself, enjoying the rare sight of a totally calm and content Eve. She still cannot believe that years ago they used to despise each other’s existence and now, they are like this. Without waking her, Villanelle turns on the engine and drives to the hotel as the sunset leaves an orange hue on the dark blue sky.

* * *

The hotel room is dark and quiet as Villanelle carries Eve, bridal-style, through the door. She lets the curly haired woman rest on the king-sized bed they share as Villanelle goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Eve stirs a bit but does not wake up. Villanelle peeks at her partner one more time and chuckles to herself happily before ducking into the bathroom.

When Villanelle returns, Eve is awake. The other woman is propped up on a pile of pillows, reading something on her laptop. Her face seems concerned and crestfallen like she had just received some disappointing news.

“Why are you doing all of this for me, Vil?”

Villanelle furrows her brows, confused by the question.

“Huh? I am just looking out for you, Eve.”

“And I thank you. I just—I am not used to having someone concerned for me or thinking about me in this way, at least since Nik—"

Villanelle cuts her off, disinterested in hearing about Eve’s past love life. Bleh, the moustache.

“No, it’s alright. I like doing this for you and I like you too much to just leave you in the car. C’mon Eve, I am no monster.”

Eve laughs softly, nodding her head in understanding. She bites her lip and pats the open space next to her, inviting Villanelle to bed. Villanelle freezes, heart rate speeding up and butterflies fluttering through her core.

“Well?”

Villanelle snaps out of it and crawls on to the sprawling sheets. Plopping down next to Eve, she peeks at her illuminated screen. An email from Elena is open titled “Hurry”. 

“She wants us back by tomorrow at lunch. The Geraldine girl wants to do a town hall and some events with us to help her campaign. Except it’s bullshit because she has no chance against either of us anyways.”

“We can let her try, play with her a bit. It actually sounds fun, Eve. Another competitor for us to team up against.”

Villanelle waggles her eyebrows up and down and pokes Eve’s arm. They grin at each other, and Eve rests her head on Villanelle’s shoulder. It feels so natural and real for them to be together. But their time is running short. Villanelle knows they cannot live in this fantasy world forever, and it’s probably why Eve looked so down when reading Elena’s message.

“Back to reality, huh.”

She feels Eve nod against her, and they let out a sigh in unison.

“We still have one more night of this though.”

Eve snakes her hand to the side of Villanelle’s face, cupping her jaw. They do have a few more hours of this ignorant bliss, and Villanelle is going to finish what she started earlier before dinner. Their lips grow closer and closer, and Eve’s soft lips teasingly graze Villanelle’s. For just a few more hours, they are the only two people in the world, exploring every inch of each other into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK I AM SO SORRY! I was traveling and school ramped up + lost motivation to do much of anything. So I wrote chapter 12 over like a month and I actually had like 1.5k words ready to go a week after posting chapter 11. i decided it wasn't enough to do the story justice so I sat on the chap.
> 
> I have no promises of when chapter 13 will be up, but hopefully not too long LOL. i am active on twitter (@wasiandonuts) and kinda on tumblr so talk to me there! THANK YALL FOR READING AND STAYING WITH ME <3


	13. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a transition chapter and ooooH many villaneve developments!

**[Eve’s POV]**

“As much as I would love listening to you and Villanelle’s little rendezvous, we have to get this shit done. Three weeks Eve! Just three more weeks!”

“I know, Elena. It’s just-- really? We have to  _ still  _ have events with that Geraldine girl?”

“Yes Eve. While she stands no chance, we have to keep it that way, yeah?”

Eve groans out of frustration, partly because she would much rather focus on her perfect holiday with her  _ girlfriend _ . However, Eve also knows that she has to think about winning against her too (it is getting more and more conflicting by the day). 

_ Ding! _

Elena eyes her, annoyed as ever because that text notification had been filling the empty spaces of the morning for hours now. Even if she can’t see who is trying to reach her, because Elena threw Eve’s noisy device into some random cabinet in the hotel room, Eve knows exactly who it is.

She would have never pegged Villanelle as the clingy type, so her phone’s incessant sounds were a surprise, especially because the messages started the second they parted from their trip to Chincoteague. More importantly, though, Eve is grateful that no pictures or news leaks came out about their trip and their holiday was quite calm. She smiles to herself softly as she replays their trip home full of love and music.

“Eve….Eve....Earth to Eve!!”

“Huh...wha--Ah sorry, Elena. What were you saying?”

“Prep for the Town Hall tomorrow? God, Eve I said I wouldn’t get involved with you two but c’mon. I mean I can’t blame you for obsessing over her, who wouldn’t--”

“Exactly.”

“But you do remember that your blondie is the competition and is running  _ against you. _ ”

Eve scrunches her nose at the reminder that the person she ends up with is her challenger. She walks over to one of the kitchen cabinets where her phone is currently having a notification symphony and checks it.  _ Oh, Polastri. Only you would fall in lo-  _ DING! DING! DING!

**Villanelle:** Eve!

**Villanelle:** EVE!

**Villanelle:** Eeeevvveeeeeeee!!!

**Eve:** WHAT VIL? don’t you have campaign work to do?

**Villanelle:** yes but I want to talk to you

**Eve:** it’s like you want me to win now

**Villanelle:** now now eve don’t get too arrogant, I am amazing and I’m working so hard to beat you and that gerald girl. ask irina. I am just texting to make sure you miss me ;)

**Eve:** ugh you are a pain in my ass, you know that? I will see you at the town hall, ok? let’s crush this girl

**Villanelle:** god you are sexy 

Villanelle sends her a supplementary pic of her winking in a too-revealing tank top. She seems to not be working  _ at all _ and rather is laying in her bed, probably thinking of ways to annoy Eve and get a reaction. Villanelle succeeds of course. Eve bites her bottom lip, trying to contain her excitement and probably some horniness too. As much as she would love to play along with her sexy new girlfriend, Eve has an election to win. She rolls out her neck and pulls out her laptop to review talking points with Elena. Elena is currently preoccupied with a Facetime call and Eve hears a familiar voice.

“Eve, someone wants to say hello.”

Elena pads over to Eve, flipping the camera towards her. A soft smile, dark curly hair and a striped shirt fill the view. 

“Hey Eve!”

“Kenny! How have you been?”

“Pretty good. Heard you and  _ you know who _ went on a little holiday.”

Eve gives Elena a glaring look and Elena giggles and shrugs innocently. Turning back to Kenny, Eve purses her lips, thinking about any other topic to steer him off to.

“Mhm we did. Anyways, how’s work?”

“Very busy. I am working with computers rather than people in this government so I am happy about that.”

“I bet.”

“So uh, Eve, did you, uh, speak to Carolyn? At all?”

Elena goes to type something on her laptop, pretending to not be interested in the turn of the conversation. Eve doesn’t know what to say honestly. She hasn’t spoken to Carolyn and has no intent to unless it concerns finances or state government affairs. They have never had the smoothest of relationships partly because Carolyn was almost always involved in shady business and never seemed to give Eve a voice or any time in the world. Kenny could also see through bullshit, so Eve thought she might as well answer honestly.

“No, I haven’t. And I don’t plan to unless I win.”

“Fair.”

“So, in other news, how are you and--”

Eve glances and smirks at Elena who purses her lips, containing her smile.

“Well, uh, you could ask her yourself. We um had a big talk.”

Eve furrows her brows in confusion. Elena and Kenny, no matter how opposite they may be, are a match made in heaven. They couldn’t have broken up or split. 

Wait. 

Elena sticks her left hand out and then it clicks. In the same weekend, Eve and Villanelle made their relationship secretly, unofficially official, it also apparently marks Elena and Kenny’s engagement.

Eve’s jaw falls open, gaping at the glistening diamond that adorns Elena’s ring finger.

“KENNY! ELENA! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

Elena laughs, and Eve can see Kenny’s cheeks flooding with a blush redness.

“Eve, you were too busy banging your new hot girlfriend and I got bored. And when Kenny says he had a holiday of his own planned, well the rest is history.”

“No fucking way. You guys! We have to celebrate. Dinner. A party. Perhaps a bachelorette party? Ooh maybe--”

“Eve, I am still your campaign manager and you are still campaigning. As much as I love you and would love to celebrate this momentous event, let’s have a joint engagement and victory party, yeah?”

“Sorry okay yes. Sounds like a plan.”

“And babe?”

Elena takes her phone back and sends a goodbye air kiss to Kenny. They are just so cute and in love, Eve might throw up. As the fiances say their goodbyes, Eve tries to remember the moment of her engagement. It was nothing like a fairy tale and Eve thinks she felt more joyful about Elena and Kenny’s than her own. But why is she even thinking about that? There was a reason  _ they _ separated and why Eve has never been happier than with Villanelle. As much as Eve would love to think more about the romantic comedy she has been sucked into, her goal was to be governor and that is exactly what is going to happen. She has no doubt about it.

“Bye, El. See you soon. Say bye to Eve for me.”

Elena hangs up the phone and taps her fingers on the table. Eve and Elena lock eyes and nod in agreement. After years of friendship and partnership, they know when to get in the zone and this is that time.  _ Watch out, Geraldine. _

* * *

The familiar black Suburban pulls up to the lobby door. Eve adjusts her favorite dark navy power suit and her signature luggage of a purse. Elena is juggling the world, as usual. Holding both a hot coffee and a laptop plus screaming through the phone seems like Elena’s natural state, and Eve is reminded once again how lucky she is to have this campaign manager. They hop into the vehicle and secure their seatbelts. The driver shifts gears and the truck lurches forward, en route to the venue.

Villanelle had sent her a mysterious Amazon package with a pair of wireless earbuds in it, and it was life changing. Gone were the days of silently staring out of the window, counting the minutes leading up to the many campaign events she had to attend. The cute blonde also had made Eve a playlist that consisted of upbeat, power songs and the occasional love song because Villanelle, as much as she does not want to admit it, is a softie at heart.

It was one of the many topics they talked about on their road trip to and from Chincoteague. Her dad had gotten better, but to cope with the immense worry and grief, Villanelle had told Eve that drowning her feelings in Elton John and 80s music took her away from those tough moments. Shaking her head in disbelief, Eve once again thinks about how just months ago, the only thing they would talk about is how much hate and resentment they have for one another and other R rated threats.

As Eve’s playlist fades to an end, they arrive at the auditorium in Richmond, Virginia’s capital. She spots a wild set of red curls zipping back and forth between the entrance to another truck as well as a ghastly, short haired brunette heading into the building who Eve assumes is Geraldine. The driver turns into a spot right next to Irina’s car, and Eve and Elena collect their things. Popping the earbuds out, Eve shuts her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. She has done this type of show thing hundreds of times before. Elena had drilled the important points of her, Villanelle’s and Geraldine’s platforms so much that when Eve shut her eyes, floating bullets and charts filled her view.

_ Knock. Knock. _

Eve’s eyes fly open at the abrupt sound. She is the only one left in the car and when she turns to the window knock, Eve feels a big smile grow wide on her face. Hazel green eyes and slicked back blonde hair stare back at her through the glass. Villanelle has an inviting smirk that Eve just wants to smash her lips against, but of course, wrong time and very wrong place. Villanelle tilts her head to the side and cocks one of her eyebrows up, probably worried why Eve is not out of the car yet. Eve puts up her index finger, signaling “wait” and grabs her purse and phone.

Like the gentlewoman she is, Villanelle opens the door and holds it for Eve.

“Hello Madam Polastri.”

“Stop it.”

“What? I know how to treat a lady.”

“I am sure you do, but we are currently supposed to be killing each other. Let’s go in. And stop being so polite.”   
  


“Or what, Eve? What are you going to do to me? Ooooh you are so scary.”

Villanelle is very much holding back laughter, and Eve has to gather all of her strength to not punch her competitor. The fighting tension quickly fades as they walk shoulder to shoulder into the building. Eve feels a tightening in her stomach and a tingle in her hands. Their fingers are mere centimeters apart and it would be so easy to reach out and grab Villanelle’s slender hand and hold it tight. But they can’t do that. They have jobs to do and people to beat, which of course include themselves.

A frigid blast of air conditioning meets them when they enter the arena. They maneuver through the crowd to the backstage area. There, a swarm of tech crew members, news stations and campaign people scatter like ants. Eve spots Elena and Villanelle’s campaign manager chatting while scrolling aggressively through what seems like a calendar. Eve waves courteously to Irina who just gives her a half smile as she runs to Villanelle. 

“Hi, Eve. Oks- Villanelle, we have to go prep.”

Villanelle sighs dramatically and lightly places her hand on Eve’s shoulder. That slight touch sends ripples of energy through Eve that makes her shudder a bit. But then she is cold once again as Villanelle starts to break away.

“I have to go, darling. Break a leg, eh?”

Eve just nods and heads towards Elena, who beckons her over. A makeup and hair team envelop Eve almost immediately as she sits down in the chair. They fluff up her curls and apply more matte foundation because those lights on the stage are brutal and bright. As one person tousles her hair and applies an unnecessary amount of hairspray, another flattens down her collar and pins an American flag to her chest. Eve kind of loves this part of events. It makes her feel like an award-winning celebrity and wearing a perfectly tailored suit adds another level of luxury.

“You got this, Eve. Politics flows through your blood, and please for the love of God, do NOT make heart eyes at your woman.”

“I am a professional, Elena. I won’t be caught ogling any time soon.”

Elena doesn’t seem to fully believe her, but the countdown begins and they don’t have the time to review proper etiquette that describes a competitor that you also might be secretly dating. There probably isn’t protocol for it either because no one is like Eve Polastri. She just always seems to get into these situations, huh? 

Out of the corner of her eye, Eve notices Geraldine who is...crying?  _ Why would you be sobbing before having to convince people you are good enough to be the face of the state?  _ Eve just shakes her head lightly at the disastrous spectacle that Geraldine is putting on. It looks like Villanelle noticed too because from across the room, Eve catches her eyes and Villanelle mouths  _ amateur _ . They snort in unison which of course makes them laugh a bit harder. 

“Ms. Polastri, stay still.”

Eve maintains her composure, stifling a giggle from their little shared moment. She glances at the countdown clock:  _ 1 minute left. _ The glam team start wrapping up their final touches and Elena motions for her to go towards the stage. She gives one final thumbs up before assuming her seat in the front row. It is Eve’s time to shine alone now. Well, maybe not alone anymore. Eve, Villanelle and Geraldine line up near the curtain and the crowds start to dissipate in the back. 

When Geraldine goes to grab a tissue, Eve feels a hot breath near her ear. 

“Are you ready?”

Eve inhales sharply, surprised and a little turned on. She turns her head slightly so that they are face-to-face. Villanelle licks her lips and flicks her eyes down to Eve’s. Eve brings her own eyes to the curves of Villanelle’s face. The sharp lines and soft cheekbones that make the already angelic face all the more perfect. 

“I have a good luck present for you.”

Eve inches closer so that they now only have a molecule of air separating them. 

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

Teasingly, Eve raises her brow, inviting Villanelle to continue on. Villanelle pulls away a bit, looks around and makes sure Geraldine is still having her mini breakdown then grabs Eve’s face and kisses her.  _ It’s only been a few days but god, I missed this. _

Eve swears that all of the news people are gone, but she feels like a camera flash went off.  _ Fuck it.  _ She is probably imagining things, so she melts further into the kiss. They breathe in each other for another moment and when the moderator begins speaking, they pull apart and resume their stances as if nothing happened.

“That was a pretty good present.”

“I live to serve, Madam Polastri.”   
  


“Stop it.”

The moderator announces them all to come out, and Eve just knows it is going to be a bloodbath for Geraldine, of course. Villanelle winks at Eve and struts out in to the spotlight, wearing her own white power suit. Eve follows suit (pun intended) and thinks,  _ we really are a power couple, huh? _

* * *

**[Villanelle’s POV]**

Villanelle can’t help but feel bad. Well, no. Villanelle is not the type to feel bad after completely decimating someone who was in over their head. Eve made the perfect partner as they criticized, tore down, and absolutely ruined that girl’s chance at ever being in politics ever again, let alone Governor. Every time Geraldine came after Eve, Villanelle deflected the venom right back and any time Geraldine directed any attacks on Villanelle’s platform, Eve jumped in. What a great tag team they are. She pulls out her phone and clicks the messages.

**Villanelle:** oh we did so well.

**Turtleneck (Eve):** I think we did more than well, right?

**Villanelle:** we should celebrate.

Both she and Eve had to rush out of the Town Hall because their final sprint starts bright and early tomorrow near their hometown. They merely exchanged congratulations, and Irina and Elena had to ruin the party and whisk the two of them away from each other. Villanelle fully understands why, especially being only a few weeks out, but she can’t even share a dinner with her girlfriend? 

**Turtleneck (Eve):** you know we can’t.

**Villanelle:** how about we facetime later like one of those sad long distance couples?

**Turtleneck (Eve):** Going to go fill my face up with chicken nuggets and then we can :)

**Villanelle:** See you then, xoxo

The car rumbles on. Irina is passed out next to her, gadgets and phones plugged in and buzzing with calendar notifications. Darkness surrounds them, only broken by the occasional store light. They picked up some Panera salads, and because Irina is probably going to want to review her spectacular performance at tonight’s event, Villanelle quickly engulfs her chicken caesar salad before the car pulls into their apartment building.

“Psst. Irina. Wake up.”

Irina pops up and almost goes into a fighting stance. Villanelle laughs heartily, constantly amused by her manager. Since she only had her brother and father growing up, she appreciates Irina as a friend and family member at this point. And, as cheesy as it is, it is nice to add Eve to it too. She smiles happily at that thought as they saunter into the apartment lobby. As they approach the elevator, Villanelle’s phone rings. Excited at the prospect of talking to Eve earlier than they planned, she picks up right away.

“Hellooooo?”

“Oksana.”

Villanelle droops a bit and grunts in disappointment. She clicks the button to her level and adjusts her phone so that she holds it between her ear and shoulder. Irina asks who it is and Villanelle simply rolls her eyes.

“You better not be calling to tell me you are dead, Konstantin.”

“I was afraid you had forgotten about me and Pyotr, Oks--”

“Villanelle.”

“ _ Villanelle. _ Your dad is doing much better, he is biking again. Hey, I heard that grunt. If you would ever call and check up, I would not have to track you down like this. Good job on that town hall you had today.”

“I know I did amazing, Konstantin. Thank you for flattering me.”

“So when are you coming back to work as a lawyer, you know your  _ actual  _ job?”

Villanelle waves bye to Irina as she unlocks her apartment room. Villanelle flicks the light switch on and shuts the heavy door behind her. She hadn’t been in this room in what feels like eons. The bed is unmade, no surprise there, and she dumps her bad on the kitchen counter and flops down on her couch.

“I told you Konstantin, I am taking a leave of absence. I am working very hard to be Governor, if you could not tell.”

“Ah but I know you, Villanelle.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. I know when your heart's not in something. And I can tell your heart is with Eve.”

“You know?”

“It is not hard to tell when I have watched you grow up in my office.”

“I am still not coming back anytime soon, so don’t get your hopes up.”

“That is where you are wrong, Villanelle. You  _ will _ come back because you don’t actually want this job.”

“You just keep saying that to force me back. I see through your tricks.”

“I am right, no?”

“You are wrong, Konstantin. I  _ do _ want this and I have to go.”

“Think about it. Goodby--”

CLICK.

_ How dare he tell me I don’t want this? I mean, being Governor seems boring at times but it sounds like fun. Except what will happen to Eve? No, Villanelle. You will win. You have to win. Losing is not an option. You have never lost when arguing a case. _

Villanelle takes a moment because Konstantin got into her head. Goddamnit. She would have a lot of fun being the Governor, but she doesn’t have the experience like Eve does and Villanelle gets bored...quite easily.  _ No, no, no.  _ She cannot second guess herself now. Any doubts less than a month until the primary elections is like a world-class athlete having cold feet before the Olympics. Villanelle is no quitter; it is just Konstantin playing with her mind again. 

Her phone begins beeping signaling a video call incoming. Villanelle blows out an exasperated sigh, glad to have something else to turn her mind to. She plops down on her wrinkled sheets and clicks ‘Accept’.

“Hey babe.”

“Babe? Now that’s new.”

“Would you rather me call you Her Royal Highness?”

“Hmmm, that sounds kind of nice. HRH Eve. I like it.”

“Ha ha.”

Eve looks like she is about to fall over and pass out, but Villanelle is grateful that they can have this time together, dissociated from reality for a moment.

“You did very well tonight, Ms. Astankova.”

“I can say the same to you, Ms. Polastri.”

A pause. Then a crunch. Eve is chewing on some of her chicken and takes a gulp of water before opening her mouth again.

“Did you know Elena got engaged?”

“HUH?! Congratulations to her and Kenny! Don’t tell me that-”

“Yep, it happened when we were in Chincoteague of course.”

“Why do the kids always have all of the fun?”

“We had our own romantic getaway, Vil. Maybe even better than theirs.”

“But I didn’t put a ring on it.”

“That’s true.”

Villanelle could let her mind roam forever with ideas about possibly being married to Eve. That would be the most amazing thing in the world. Diamonds, suits, sexy gowns, and the best cake anyone has ever seen. They have been “dating” for only a few weeks, but--

“We should talk about what happens.”

“What are you talking about Eve? I am not proposing to you.”

“Well no but phew. Because I’d be concerned with your decision making if you decided to do that  _ now _ . But no, I meant if one of us wins. What do we do?”

“If  _ I  _ win..”

“Which you won’t.”

“Oh don’t be so sure about that Polastri. Anyways, when  _ I  _ win, you could be my sexy first lady.”

“That’s so sexist and I think you are referring to the Presidency, this is a mere governorship.”

“How is it sexist, Eve? We are both sexy women in power, what could be better?”

“Well, when I win, you could be my Chief Counsel.”

“Oh I’ll one up you, Eve. You will be my Chief of Staff.”

“What, I would be getting your coffee order for you or something? And sitting around until someone needs a whipping back to shape?”

“Sure and even better, you would get special time with me Eve, isn’t that great?”

“Hah, very funny, Vil. But no really, you would be the best Chief Counsel.”

“I could see myself fighting anyone who tries to sue you. That actually sounds like fun.”

“Vil...don’t tell me you want to be Counsel rather than Governor…”

Villanelle grows silent for a moment, remembering her conversation with Konstantin. Hearing Eve talk about her plans for them being the dynamic duo in the Executive Branch sounds so much more exciting than having to deal with appointing new people to Cabinet or being blamed for everything wrong in the state.

“Villanelle? Are you still there?”

Eve’s face is calculating and worried. She looks at Villanelle with a curious and cautious eye, afraid she did something wrong.

“Yeah, sorry Eve. Konstantin just told me the same thing and now I don’t know what to do.”

“If you are considering dropping out then I will have the most uneventful, boring election night. You need to keep me on my toes, Astankova.”

Villanelle smiles a bit at the comment and nods her head in resolution.

“No, yeah. Maybe I am just exhausted and not thinking straight.”

“You never thought straight, Vil.”

“Hilarious, Eve. You should be a comedian instead of this politician bullshit.”

Eve snorts at that. She yawns and rubs her eyes, probably feeling the burdens of the day growing heavy.

“Okay. Well, we both look like we are about to fall over. Goodnight, Eve.”

“Goodnight, Vil. Call you tomorrow? After your campaign events?”

“Tomorrow, it is. Have fun forcing people to vote for you.”

Eve shakes her head, blows a kiss and hangs up. They are both in the final stretch and know that they are about to have the best and worst weeks of their life. The moon shines brightly through Villanelle’s windows and the silence of the night and the singsong of the cars outside lull Villanelle asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK! I just finished my fall quarter and literally the day after, I began writing the final chapters. I worked my ass off the past few days so I actually finished writing this (ahhH!HHHHH!!). As a present of gratitude and apology for leaving y'all for so long, I am posting chapter 14 tomorrow and chapter 15 on Sunday :)
> 
> we are almost there! and THANK YOU ALL for keeping up with my first multichap fic <3 love y'all and hope everyone has been staying safe....


	14. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> villanelle and eve go campaign their asses off, but something goes down *uh oh*

**[Villanelle’s POV]**

Two weeks out and Villanelle has to work her ass off to catch up in the polls. She can’t help that her girlfriend is a skilled politician who might be better than her in every way, but still. Villanelle cannot afford to lose at this important time. Irina had set up a thorough, detailed schedule of events for the final two weeks. She either has to get up now, at 5am or figure out a way to be in multiple places at once. Villanelle loves working and grinding, but absolutely nothing will make her motivated enough to wake up before the sun rises and actually work.

Anything to win, though.

She rolls lazily out of bed. Irina already had sent her hundreds of texts which range from angrily yelling “WAKE UP” to aggressively sending voice notes that are a mix of Russian and incoherent yelling. Villanelle has to visit a nursing home, give a speech at a factory nearby to help her jobs section of the platform, go to voter registration booths at the local university, and drop by restaurants and cafes to  _ really  _ reach the people...according to Irina of course.

After showering and tying her hair back in a tight, neat ponytail, she goes to her favorite place: the closet. Villanelle’s outfit of choice today consists of a silk button-up blouse and some wide leg yellow slacks. Just because she is now a politician does not mean she has to look like all of those boring Senators in their skirts and blazers. She double-checks herself in the mirror, gives a nod of approval at her wondrous look then heads out the door. Irina waits for her in the lobby and practically runs over to the elevator with a banana in hand for breakfast. She ushers Villanelle outside the apartment into the blue-hued dawn of the day. The sun had barely risen, a clear indicator that Villanelle should  _ not  _ be awake at this ungodly hour.

They have to be at the Rosenwood Senior Center at 7am sharp because apparently, elderly folk are most awake at that time. Villanelle chews on the banana and sips some hot tea that Irina prepped as the Uber heads to the place, just a few miles away. They pull up to a cream-colored, one-story building with pastel details and a welcoming aura. A nurse jogs out to meet them and shows them the way to the main room where Villanelle will try and get some more votes.

When she arrives, her muscle memory kicks in. For the next hour, Villanelle awes the older crowd and promises them more healthcare and benefits which of course warrants a standing ovation. Following the eve, Irina had scheduled exactly four minutes for a meet and greet and off they go. The next few stops consist of quick drop bys to say hello to the community and have “coffee chats” to stay in touch with the voters.

After what seemed like days of human interaction, Villanelle takes a break back at her apartment and snacks on some pretzels. She checks her messages which are mainly Irina yelling and Eve sending “good luck” gifs. Villanelle then pulls up her Twitter and scrolls aimlessly until Irina’s voice brings her back to the present. 

“I have been hearing that Geraldine girl might drop out soon, plus Eve is leading in the polls, you know. You have to work harder, really turn on that lawyer charm.”

“Lawyers don’t have charm, Irina. That is all me.”

“Well, at least you and Eve might have one less person to worry about. However, your girlfriend is beating you which means we have to work twice as hard to recoup those polling numbers.” 

Villanelle’s jaw drops open and simply blinks back at her manager. Her face must have given her away because Irina smiles back coolly like she had discovered the secret of all secrets.

“Don’t look so surprised...I know all about you and Eve.”

A moment of silence lingers between them and Villanelle snaps a pretzel between her teeth for emphasis.

“So? What do you think? Aren’t you jealous or at least worried?”

“Honestly, Irina? No. I am not feeling any worry at the moment. I am very glad she is doing well because she has worked hard too you know. I am trying my best to get more voters, okay?”   
  


“You have always told me you never liked being challenged, but for some reason, ever since you started feuding with this Polastri, she is the only one that weakens you.”

“She has  _ not  _ weakened me. Maybe if you ever had a special someone in your life, you would know what happiness feels like Irina. You should try it sometime.”

Irina rubs her temples in frustration and gets back to their meticulously planned schedule. The red head starts stomping away to the other side of the small apartment room.

“Villanelle, you are the most aggravating piece of shit in the world. If you didn’t pay me so well I would have left you a long time ago.”

Rather than adding more fuel to the fire, Villanelle teasingly sends Irina a flying kiss and goes back to scrolling through the bird app. She doesn’t understand why Irina is so worried. According to the #VillanelleForGov tag, the people of Virginia love her. Villanelle already has a fan page, so she thinks she is doing more than well. While their break had only lasted a max of ten minutes, Irina is shoving Villanelle out of the door for their voter registration events. It sounds so stupid to beg people to register to let their voices be heard, but that’s America for you. 

Before climbing back into the car, Villanelle sends a selfie of her fake sleeping to Eve with the caption “this is so BORING!” Almost immediately, Eve heart-reacts to the image and a short and sweet message, “you got this, Vil <3”. She  _ does _ got this and on the way to the university, Villanelle tries her best to amp herself up and prepare to beg and plead university kids to sign up for something that takes effort. Sounds like fun.

* * *

The university was just like how Villanelle left it so many years ago. She was on the award-winning mock trial team and the youngest member of the university’s law review organization. You could say Villanelle was  _ that  _ kid back in college. She walks toward the main quad where Villanelle used to frequent study breaks. In the middle of the quad, Irina had set up a mini stage and podium for a crowd, so that Villanelle could try and get more young people to register and vote in their local elections. She was also here to promise them jobs and help with debt to ensure their votes (of course, she doesn’t know how much she’ll be able to do in that regard because that was also partly Carolyn’s office duties).

Some supporters have asked her for pictures and even autographs and many have promised that they would vote for her. Villanelle loves the attention and eve, dare she says, relishes in it. That was the fun part of being an attorney too. Everyone had this perception of her as a boss lady and well, it was true. Now, of course, Villanelle has to switch out intimidation for charm and likability. 

Approaching the stand, Villanelle clears her throat and double checks the prompter. A word fumble is not ideal right now especially being only a few weeks out from people deciding your fate. She has spoken behind, in front, and next to podiums her entire life but Villanelle feels a little bit nervous each time.

“Hello, all.”

She assumes her “politician voice.” Eve made fun of it during their Chincoteague adventure because according to her, “it sounds nothing like who you really are,” and Villanelle can’t even dispute that because it is a valid comment. She tones down her slight Russian lilt and plasters the biggest, fakest smile on her face as if she would want nothing more than to speak to half-awake college students on a random Tuesday.

“I have come here to ask you all to register and vote Villanelle to be your Democratic candidate for Governor of Virginia. It is not an easy decision, I imagine. My competitors are promising you very enticing policies, but as someone who is an outsider and won’t keep aiming to assuage those at the top, I will make it my mission and goal to deliver on my promises. The other candidates might not be able to offer the same.

After speaking to some of you in the past few months, I have learned so much about the young people of this glorious state. All of you want reduced student debt and more assistance from the government to pay for your hard-earned degrees, right?”

Murmurs and nods fill the crowd and previously glazed over eyes become more alert and focused on Villanelle.

“Eve and Geraldine may be able to own up to those promises but they are too busy trying to fix dying industries rather than focus on the future: you all. And being a daughter of a blue-collar factory worker, I know what it is like to struggle and be challenged financially. I was in your same shoes just over a decade ago. Grinding through late nights and praying for my exams to go well while having tuition and stacking debts pile up next to my homework papers.

That is why I am running. To create a better, fruitful, and more equitable Virginia. There is nothing more I want than to put your best interests first.”

Villanelle feels that warm feeling of success in the pits of her stomach, bubbling up into a genuine smile. Of course, these words have been carefully fabricated to capture the attention of her audience but the words do speak to her, especially the college version of herself. However, it seems like someone is not on board. A heckler begins screaming in the back of the swarm.

“YOU PLAN TO BRING BACK INDUSTRIAL JOBS BUT YOU WILL BE DESTROYING THE PLANET! FUCK YOU ASTANKOVA!”

Villanelle scrunches her face in annoyance at the unnecessary shouts. But this is where she shines. Her argumentative brain lights up and she can already tell Irina is trying to diffuse the situation, but this will be a lot more fun.

“Sir! How about you come up here and show your face. Do I need to carefully read my platform like we are in primary school, again? For a university student, please don’t tell me you don’t have the intellectual capabilities to inform yourself on these matters and would rather spit the most viperous, nasty comments about me. I have climate change action as one of my top priorities because I do care about what terrible corporations have been trying to do to this state. So please, do not bullshit me and waste these students’ time with nonsensical screams for attention.”

Now, she hadn’t felt  _ that  _ good sticking it to someone since the law firm. Villanelle spots the heckler who is slowly retreating into the nearest building to the quad. Widened eyes and phone cameras fill the crowd and Villanelle maybe regrets berating the poor soul. Then, a clap. Another clap.

“Villanelle! Villanelle! Villanelle!”

_ They liked it after all. _ Cheers and claps permeate throughout the grassy field, and doubts of her candidacy begin to fade slightly. If the rest of the schedule is this eventful, then maybe Villanelle does not mind schlepping herself to and fro.

Irina allows for an extended meet-and-greet section to ensure the roused up crowd will vote for Villanelle. And after almost an hour of chatting and complimenting and grateful “thank yous,” Villanelle is whisked back to the apartment where she can finally have her first full meal of the day...at 6pm. When they finally get back to the apartment, Irina orders them some take out and they slump around Villanelle’s dining table. Villanelle’s Turtleneck probably had a busy day as well, so as she chews slowly on a sauced green bean, she checks up on Eve through a quick text and waits for the response.

* * *

**[Eve’s POV]**

**Villanelle:** Hi Commander in Chief, wanna hang?

Cars swerve and honk around Eve as she attempts to cross a busy street in the capital. Elena had gone back to her apartment to meet up with Kenny, so it was just Eve and herself for the rest of the day. Fortunately, her day had not been as wild as Villanelle’s (oh you know she saw the video of her hot girlfriend telling off a yelling dude). She had gone to some canvassing events at elementary schools and neighborhood town halls and even had a slice of time to talk to Elena about the wedding. Of which, she was promptly shut up because “I have not even thought of my nuptials Eve and will not until after this damn election.” Then, Elena might have asked Eve to think about being the maid of honor and Eve had quite literally blacked out due to excitement and proceeded to hug Elena violently.

Okay, so maybe it was as eventful as Villanelle’s.

**Eve:** Looks like we got some invites to the wedding.

An almost immediate notification dings.

**Villanelle:** Oooh, we are going to look so hot.

Eve bites her lip to refrain from laughing. Of course, that was the first thought that crept into Villanelle’s mind.

**Eve:** saw how you destroyed that kid, brava

**Villanelle:** did I look good

**Eve:** of course ;)

**Villanelle:** can you help me get out of these 6am call times for election events because I am NOT a morning person

**Eve:** not my fault you are lagging behind

**Villanelle:** fuck you

**Eve:** ok then

Eve sees the three dots, probably Villanelle deciding whether or not to take the bait. It is way too easy to get to the blonde. The typing bubbles bounce around for a minute more until the message comes through.

**Villanelle:** EVE I am going to bed now before I get too excited, feeling too many things when I am with you. 

**Eve:** sweet dreams then, Villanelle <3

Eve closes the messages app and flips to her calendar. Less than 14 days until they are free and don’t have to squeeze in sleepy video calls or tempting text messages at night. As Eve brushes her teeth and changes for bed, her phone screen lights up. Intrigued at Villanelle probably deciding to stay awake and play along, she crawls into her bed and quickly unlocks her phone. 

Once she sees the message, her smiling face falls. Eve had been avoiding any extra drama or conflict in this trying time, and it seems like Carolyn can sense the most inconvenient time for Eve.

**Carolyn:** Meet tomorrow for brunch. 11:30am sharp.

“Fuck.”

**[break]**

The sun apparently has risen, but the gray clouds are hiding the fact. A cool breeze completes the ambiance, a perfect description of the impending doom that is certainly about to be bestowed upon Eve Polastri. Elena and Kenny insisted on coming as moral support though they have to be blase about the already tense situation. Never had Carolyn summoned Eve out of goodwill or congratulations. There was always, constantly something wrong and this day is no different.

Carolyn had sent them the address to a secluded coffee shop located in downtown Richmond, away from the prying eyes of anyone who cared about the election. As they march in unison towards the cafe, silence ringing between the three, Eve can feel Elena and Kenny glancing at her, probably gauging whether or not Eve will scream or fight someone. Carolyn does that to her.

They stop right in front of the dark wood and glass door as if they are meditating and asking a higher being for the strength not to completely lose their shit. The sky even gets grayer, if that is even possible. 

“We can ask for a separate table, Eve? Kenny and I can eavesdrop from a few feet away and step in when needed.”

Elena was offering strategic advice as if they are about to embark on a military mission to save hostages or something. Unfortunately, the premise of this mission is a lot more mundane yet arguably with seemingly higher stakes.

“No, Carolyn will just have to deal with all of us. Together.”

The other two nod in agreement and Kenny leads, obviously since he is Carolyn’s favorite. It is only 11:28am and Carolyn had set up her table with tea and all. Her face has the usual monotone, slightly disappointed look and it does not budge when she spots the group. She purses her lips into a half-smile when she sees Kenny and Elena walking towards her, and the movement retracts back when Eve comes into her view.

“Hello, Eve and company. Did you really need to bring a brigade for a peaceful check-in brunch?”

“Hi mum.”

“Oh, Kenny. Congratulations are in order, yes?”

The engaged couple nod and to avoid any more prying questions, turn their attention to the plastic covered menus. This also means that…

“So Eve. Thank you for coming.”

“I had no choice. Thanks for inviting  _ us _ .”

“I wanted to talk to  _ you _ about the town hall and your campaign.”

There goes Carolyn. Never wasting an inch or a millisecond on superfluous details. Eve is slightly puzzled though. Both of those things are going quite well, and she would even describe the town hall as spectacular.

“What about it? More criticisms? Did I fuck up one of my sentences?”

“Why so snippy, Eve? I was going to mention that you did a job well done against Geraldine.”

“Oh. Thanks?”

Carolyn nods and takes a conservative sip of her hot tea.

“She is the daughter of one of my former coworkers. Ever since that girl was young, she was a constant ball of emotions and chaos. How unfortunate. And annoying.”

“Mhm.”

Eve peruses the menu much like Kenny and Elena, evading anymore small talk with Carolyn. The waiter finally comes over (thank god) and the three place their order as Carolyn already had her brunch spread delivered to the table. Eve gets her usual black coffee and a croissant. Elena gets an almond croissant and a matcha latte while Kenny gets a black coffee as well and opts to share with Elena. After taking orders, the table stare at each other in the most excruciating silence created.

“Elena, have you heard?”

Elena is taken aback by Carolyn’s direct comment towards her. Kenny and Eve are shocked as well; Carolyn rarely talks to their guests any time they bring one.

“Sorry, Carolyn. I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Not very good on the publicity side then, I imagine.”

Eve and Elena make eye contact from across the white covered round table. Eve tries to give the most sympathetic look imaginable and portray some reassurance as Carolyn flips through her phone for something. 

“Ah here it is. A little birdie informed me of a photograph taken at the town hall a few nights ago. The news station is intent on releasing it very soon. I have talked to them and tried to buy you a few more days, but they will not budge.”

_ Fuck.  _ When Carolyn flips her phone to show the image in question, Eve seems to already know what it shows. On the dimly lit screen is a photo of Villanelle and Eve backstage, moments away from the start of their successful town hall with Geraldine. Villanelle is cupping Eve’s face as Eve has her eyes closed. If it came out in any other circumstance, this would be a thing of romcoms, but alas, another scandal. 

“Shit. That’s not good.”

Elena has her hand on her forehead and the other typing away on her phone. Kenny just sits silently in the corner, probably shocked at the news. And well. Eve is speechless. Her insides feel like they have been twisted and knotted and her heart is beating faster than it ever has. Doom has a way of following Eve, doesn’t it?

“There is a way out of this: someone needs to take the fall. Also, Eve. If you are planning on secretly dating another competitor in the future, be wary and cautious. This is careless and idiotic because you might have just ruined your one golden chance at holding the highest position of power on the state level.”

Eve leans back in her chair, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. Elena had gone to the complete other side of the restaurant and Eve can hear her feverishly screaming at the contracted publicist to get going on the clean-up operation. Except this time, a few events with Villanelle might actually make things worse rather than better.  _ I knew it was a camera flash. Fuck, I knew it. _

“Eve. Is it going to be you? Or your precious Villanelle that will take the blame?”

“What fucking blame, Carolyn? We are both in that picture and I may as well take the fall.”

“You aren’t thinking things through again, Eve. You have to be able to make sacrifices and difficult decisions as Governor and I advise you to not act rashly in this situation. As surprising as it is to me, you are doing quite well in the polls and have a very good chance at securing the nomination. Which means…”

“Which means I have to throw Villanelle under the bus. Is that what you are trying to insinuate?”

“Precisely. Once one of you takes responsibility, the other will be absolved clean and can continue their path to the nomination. The news cycle will focus on that rather than your little affair. You have 24 hours to respond before this gets out.”

A flurry of anger and frustration are churning inside of Eve. The waiter comes back at the worst time and briskly drops off their order and scurries away, probably feeling the intensity of the moment. Eve has to make a choice, likely the most important choice she will have to make this entire campaign.

She has to call Villanelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow is the series finale...AHHHHHHHHHHH hope y'all enjoyed this one, i felt like I had to leave on a sort of cliffhanger just for kisses. plus y'all only have to wait a day for the next chap heheeh
> 
> thank you thank you THANK YOU for reading and enjoying and leaving comments. words cannot describe how much your kudos and feedback mean to me <3
> 
> sending lots of love and health to you all!!


	15. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the series finale <3

**[Eve’s POV]**

“Eve, you are scaring me. Why did you spam my phone with one hundred text messages screaming urgent in all caps?”

“Because this is urgent.”

After the brunch, Eve quickly spoke to Elena about a plan then rushed out of the cafe and took an Uber to Villanelle’s building, relieved that she had a break in her schedule to talk. Running to the elevator and down the hall, she practically took the door down, knocking on Villanelle’s chic apartment entrance.

“Is it sexy time? Is that why you are out of breath to see me? A simple I miss you could have done the trick.”

“No idiot. Well, I  _ do  _ miss you but that is not why I am here.”

“Uh oh. Serious Eve has arrived. Are you going to school me on my questionable economic policies and tax incentives? That sounds pretty sexy.”

“No. Focus please. This is bad.”

Villanelle and Eve are seated in the ex-lawyer’s dining room, sipping on some cold water as Eve  _ did _ break a sweat rushing over here. Once Eve recollects her breath, she explains the whole ordeal. She shows Villanelle the picture (“aw we look so cute!” “Vil!” “Right, sorry. Bad.”) and explains Carolyn’s proposition. A few minutes pass where they just stare at the emptiness of the table. Villanelle taps anxiously on the table top as Eve nervously drinks her glass of water.

“We don’t have to listen to Carolyn, right? The news station might be bluffing us and trying to add unnecessary shit to an already stressful campaign.”

“I talked to Elena already who is catching Irina up right now. Having a scapegoat or at least another bigger story is the only way we can protect both of our integrities as political figures.”

“We have to sacrifice one of us then.”

Eve signs and nods solemnly. Villanelle chews on her bottom lip then stands up and clasps her hands behind her head. She looks so ethereal in some jeans and a casual t-shirt. If it weren’t for the tumultuous situation at hand, they could be out eating lunch or catching up on some shows. But that is not their life, this is. Villanelle paces the length of her apartment, circling around her couch then into the bedroom then back out to where Eve sits patiently. She does not have the heart or courage to even entertain bringing up that Villanelle should drop out.

Time ticks by and Villanelle finally returns to her seat, across from Eve who stares wearily at her girlfriend.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Vil.”

“And that’s why it is going to be me, right?”

If Eve squints, she can see a tear forming in Villanelle’s eye. She reaches over and grabs Villanelle’s clammy hand and squeezes it tight. Last time Eve saw Villanelle like this was eons ago when her dad was sick in the hospital. 

“I am sorry, Eve. I should have been more careful. I- I- was just so happy to be able to have  _ you _ and goddamnit, I got you wrapped into this whole mess.”

“No, Villanelle. Do  _ not  _ apologize. This is equally my fault as it is yours and I could never imagine a better partner to go through it all with than you.”

Villanelle gives Eve a sad, but reassuring smile. She squeezes Eve’s hand back then breaks away and grabs her phone. Eve knows it has to be done, but the sinking feeling in her heart says otherwise. As Villanelle types a phone number, she turns to Eve.

“You know, Eve. I already had doubts of continuing on this downhill campaign. You were basically the sole reason I even embarked on it in the first place, you know.”

Eve stares at Villanelle, feigning surprise. Instead of teasing her woman on something she already fully knew, Eve suffices for a simple eyebrow raise. Villanelle had more important fish to fry at the moment.

“Irina? Yes, mhm, it’s time. I have to suspend my campaign.”

* * *

“Good morning Virginia. It is Election day for the Democratic and Republican Gubernatorial candidates! The Primaries are taking place and the polls are already open! Good luck to all!”

Eve sits quietly at the edge of her bed, listening to the 8am news in the background. It had been a whirlwind the past few weeks and even months leading up to this very day. She thinks she must have shaken thousands of hands and even started to post on Instagram and Twitter to get voters out today. As much as she despises social media, it allowed her to stay in touch with the people, especially the younger ones that Eve had trouble getting on the same page with.

News had gotten out a few days ago about the picture taken backstage. Perhaps only fifteen minutes passed of a flurry of retweets and comments before even bigger news dropped. Villanelle had dropped out and suspended her campaign. It pained Eve to see Villanelle’s face when Irina told them both that the headlines were making an uproar about it. Some supporters were angry at the news and began sending threats to Eve claiming that she orchestrated the whole situation. Which was actually quite true. But in order to make it up to Villanelle, that entire day was reserved just for her to do anything she had wanted. No press or media was allowed to contact her nor were they allowed to even snap a picture of her and Eve grabbing lunch at a local sandwich spot near Eve’s apartment.

Villanelle had been putting on a brave face and remaining humble and respectful, but Eve knows it still feels like a blow. Guilt seeped into Eve and still has not dissipated even to this day: Election Day. She had apologized probably thousands of times in just the past few days and most of those times, Villanelle had shut her up and forgave her with a kiss. As Eve returns back to the present, a rustle snaps her out of her thoughts. Behind her, something stirs awake. Strands of light blonde hair are splayed across the pillows and hazel eyes stare back at Eve, still groggy and sleepy.

“Good morning, Eve.”

“Morning, Vil.”

The one good thing that came out of the unfortunate decision was that now, they can spend every available free moment together which includes semi-moving into Villanelle’s apartment. Of course, Villanelle refused to stay in Eve’s because she claimed that it looked too “boring and cramped”. Eve feigned offense, but she was just happy that Villanelle was happy.

“It’s the day, huh.”

“Yup. We made it.”

Villanelle sits up in the bed and fluffs up the pillows behind her. She pulls the covers up to her neck (after last night, the covers were all they had on to keep warm of course) and starts scrolling through her phone. Eve stays at the end of the bed and picks at a piece of lint on her smooth black slacks.

“Konstantin says break a leg and my dad is cheering you on too.”

“Really?”

“They love you already.”

Eve looks over her shoulder at Villanelle who has the cutest, softest smile on her face as she nods excitedly. She can’t help herself, so Eve finally stands up from her warm position and walks over to the side of the bed. She cups Villanelle’s jaw and leans down to place a chaste kiss on Villanelle’s lips. She can feel Villanelle grin into the kiss and they both start giggling. Eve pulls back and scrunches her nose playfully.

“Morning breath.”

“So dramatic, Eve. Let me go get ready and be the sexiest first lady to first woman Governor of Virginia.”

“We don’t know if that is going to happen, Vil.”

“Oh but I do because you are amazing and I am going to make sure of it. Even if that means having to kill the other candidates.”

Eve widens her eyes, pretending to be surprised at Villanelle’s fever and passion for victory. Of course, Villanelle would  _ never  _ murder anyone, but Eve appreciates the sentiment. Eve packs her purse to go meet Elena in their HQ at a nearby hotel to track the votes coming in, after which they will all head over to the high school to place their votes. Villanelle had already disappeared to the bathroom, but they promised each other they would meet up at the voting place. Taking one last look around the room, Eve heads out the door. It is going to be the last morning she will be a simple primary gubernatorial candidate because perhaps tomorrow, she will be the nominee.

* * *

“How are you feeling, baby?”

“Baby? Astankova, you are getting soft on me.”

“I live to serve my woman, duh Eve.”

“And I don’t understand why you won’t be on my campaign team if I end up winning the nomination.”

“Again. It would be bad press if I join and I can work in the background, dealing with legal issues. I am not just going to leave you, Eve. I am in too deep. You are stuck with me.”

“How terrible. I hate it.”

They narrow their eyes at each other but cannot keep straight faces and end up laughing with one another. Elena, Irina, Eve and Villanelle are all in Eve’s signature black truck, headed to the voting location. Elena and Irina opted for the front seats so that they can keep track of news stories and new polls that are coming out on their many laptops while Eve and Villanelle sit in the third row like kids in their mom’s minivan. Eve has thought about it before, but she would have never imagined today turning out like this. She was sure she would be fighting Villanelle in a good old fashioned duel by now. On the contrary, Eve has never been happier. They both found each other and  _ love  _ each other, faults and all. Eve and Villanelle had basically known each other for years now, though now, in all regards, they are playing on the same team rather than against each other. 

That in itself is something to celebrate. And now, Eve is one step closer to achieving her dream and she has the love of her life by her side.  _ Woah. The love of my life?  _ Eve really thought that. She glances over at Villanelle who looks super sexy in her black, rhinestone-lined jumpsuit (she just  _ had  _ to show off today) and also super adorable as she leans on her cheek, squishing it, staring at the moving scene outside the car window. They don’t even realize it but they had interlocked their fingers and Eve has to admit that she would truly be a ball of stress and mess without her annoyingly gorgeous and supportive girlfriend by her side. 

The Suburbans parks in the crowded parking lot of the high school. Flashing cameras and rowdy news reporters had already set up their stations in front of the entrance, probably waiting for Eve and Villanelle to arrive. 

“Maybe I’ll vote for myself.”

Eve cocks her eyebrow up at Villanelle, who is stroking her imaginary beard. Technically, Villanelle could. Her name is still on the ballot because her suspension had been so late in the campaign. 

“You could. That would be the plot twist of the century if you still end up winning.”

“Eve, you never know! Maybe I have some secret plan up my sleeve.”

“Okay, babe, sure.”

Irina and Elena had gone inside to deal with the masses of people that are congregating while Eve and Villanelle slowly disembark from the huge truck. “Polastri for Governor” signs are strewn all over the high school entrance with the occasional smattering of Villanelle and Geraldine posters. 

When they enter the frigid gymnasium set up with rows and rows of tables to vote on, Eve feels her eyes stinging a bit with tears threatening to fall. Villanelle had gone to vote in her own booth, and Eve headed to her own covered table. She is voting for herself in a major election for the first time ever, and the exhilaration and fear and worry all comes to a head as she checks the box next to “Eve Polastri - Democrat.”

Villanelle waits for her outside of the booth and wraps Eve into a tight embrace.

“You fucking did it.”

Eve laughs and cries as Villanelle whispers about how proud she is of Eve.

“I could not have done it without you and your sacrifice. This is as much yours as it is mine.”

“God Eve. Are we turning into  _ that  _ couple? We are better than cheesy romantic moments.”

Eve chuckles and lightly slaps Villanelle’s arm as they untangle from each other and walk towards the exit where they greet voters and supporters. For a few minutes, they enjoy the company of people who believe in Eve (and Villanelle) and express gratitude for the poll workers’ hard work and dedication to the political process.

Irina and Elena wait for them back at the car. The rest of the day is truly uneventful, compared to the insanity of campaigning. Villanelle wants to pick up a victory cake (“what Eve? I am prepared”) and Eve wants some bulgogi and soup from a nearby Korean restaurant. The driver accelerates out of the parking lot and now, all the team can do is wait until the polls close at 7pm.

* * *

“Eve, you of course don’t have very much competition, but you are doing very very well so far, given the exit polls.”

Elena has two TV screens, a laptop and two phones all in front of her like she is commanding a fleet of technology. Eve could not have chosen a better campaign manager and keeps a mental note to give Elena a huge raise, especially because the wedding is coming up. Eve simply gives a thumbs up from across the room where she and Villanelle leisurely recline in the hotel room living area while Irina, Elena, and some political consultants form Richmond crunch numbers and call what seems like thousands of people about the results.

“What now, Eve?”

Villanelle mindlessly twists one of Eve’s curls around her finger while looking expectantly at Eve’s face, searching for an answer. Eve had thought about Villanelle’s role in her life and career beyond the romantic and personal aspects. With her expertise and barracuda demeanor, Eve is confident in Villanelle being the best Chief Counsel in all of US History.

“You will be Chief Counsel in my Cabinet and have secret access to my office...after hours.”

“I like the sound of that except I don’t know if I want to keep chipping away at legal documents.”

“Then I can find someone else, that’s fine.”

“No! I will do it but can I have access to the Governor’s office during hours too?”

Villanelle bats her eyelashes dramatically, leaning closer into Eve. Eve rests her hand on Villanelle’s jaw, fingers grazing the soft blonde hair that frames her face while the other hand nervously picks at the loose fabric of her pants.

“Deal.”

“Because I am a  _ special  _ Cabinet member…”

“Mhmmm...”

“Can I know your thoughts on the other appointments?”

Eve had strategized her future team as Governor, given that she wins the general election of course. Elena curated a list of possible choices which included some old candidates like the military officer Jamie Smith could be heading up public safety and homeland security. Eve shares the list with Villanelle, who scans over it with a watchful eye, nodding throughout.

“Smart list. Good diversity of new blood and experienced public servants. I like it.”

“I knew you would.”

They are pressed against each other now, and Eve rests her head on Villanelle’s shoulder. Out of nervousness, Eve chews in the inside of her cheek and continues to play with the threads on her outfit. Villanelle notices this and places her hand on top of Eve’s. She meets Eve’s eyes, and something about Villanelle makes Eve’s body freeze in its tracks, unable to think about anything else but the wonderful person in front of her.

“Listen to me. Eve. You will win. You will beat whoever the Republicans pick and you are the only person who could be Governor. Believe me. I see your tenacity and passion for this state that I sure did not have. You are meant for this job and you will absolutely blow everyone away.”

“But what if I don’t? I would let you, Elena, Irina, Carolyn, Kenny, and my own self down. After what every single one of you have sacrificed and given me, I feel this immense pressure going into the General Election and I- I- don’t know if- if- I can win the whole thing.”

Eve is on the brink of tears now, and Villanelle’s grip on her hand grows tighter. She pulls Eve towards her heart and embraces Eve. Villanelle’s heart pumps loudly through her chest and Eve can feel herself getting choked up. Niko never held her like this. No one had ever believed in her this much nor had they ever appreciated Eve’s life in public service. If Eve could marry this woman right here right now, she truly would. Villanelle places a finger under Eve’s chin and brings her tear-stained face up so that they are face-to-face.

“Eve, I know you will win. You know what’s different?”

Eve sniffles and purses her lips, trying to give a hopeful smile.

“What?”

“You have me, now. And I have you.”

Villanelle wipes a falling tear from Eve’s face as she nods and laughs softly.

“What would I have done without you, Vil?”

“I don’t know, Eve. I do not know.”

They stay like this for a while until Elena stands up and sprints over to the living area.

“It’s 6:55pm! They are about to announce! LET’S GO EVERYONE!”

Eve's heart drops, and she goes to clutch Villanelle’s inviting hand. They walk in tandem to the large flat screen TV that is currently showing the 6:30 news cycle. Eve lets out a deep, hot breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in. The clock is ticking and everyone is staring silently at the moving figures on the TV screen. 6:57pm. Three more minutes until Eve’s fate is decided. Time seemed to move slower, and it is pure agony. Villanelle must have felt this because with just seconds left on the countdown to 7pm, she whispers in Eve’s ear:

“Whatever happens, Eve, I will always be here to love and support you, okay?”

“Even if I lose?”

“Mhm. You can’t get rid of me. I will be right by your side.  _ Win, lose or draw. _ ”

* * *

The sun shines through a slit in the heavy curtains. It is a new day, the day following the election. They have about three days of pure bliss and peace before Eve has to make her first speech as the Democratic Nominee for Governor. 

The ray of light wakes Eve and when she stirs and tries to reach for her phone on the side table, something holds her back, literally. Heavy hands are snaked around Eve’s stomach, holding her close and a light snoring breath hits the back of Eve’s head. Having remembered that she is completely naked and rendered useless against Villanelle’s tight grasp, she leans back into bed and tries to flip over so that her nose is inches away from the sleeping blonde next to her. For a minute, they stay like this. The rhythmic breaths coming from her sleeping partner almost lull Eve back to bed, but the hazel eyes finally wake up, probably feeling the stare.

“Watching me sleep, Polastri?”

“How can I not adore the prettiest girlfriend in the world?”

“Turtleneck, you flirt.”

Villanelle lazily places a kiss on Eve’s lips to greet her good morning. After the victory news was announced last night, they might have gotten drunk off champagne and ended up eating pasta right after. Eve can’t quite remember what else happened except the amazing sex and then passing out into a blissful, exhausted sleep right after.

Villanelle murmurs that she is hungry so after a few more kisses, Eve rolls out of bed and wraps herself in a robe then calls room service for a simple breakfast cart for the both of them. Coffee for Eve and a tea for Villanelle, plus some pastries and fruit that could feed a family. By the time the bellboy knocks on their door, Villanelle and Eve had changed into matching sweatpants and tank tops and prepared for a breakfast feast. 

“Did Elena decide on a date?”

Villanelle looks at Eve expectantly as she stuffs a cheese danish into her mouth. Eve chews the strawberry in her mouth and takes a swig of black coffee and nods.

“Yep, 6 months from today in London.”

“We have to go on a flight for a wedding?”

“C’mon Vil, I know you loooove travelling. And we can go to Paris if we have a free da-”

“YES! Okay let’s RSVP now.”

“Well first, the invitations haven’t been sent out and second, I am the maid of honor so we kind of already had to go.”

“Sounds perfect. We have to talk suits or gowns...or BOTH!”

Villanelle claps her hands excitedly like a kid on Christmas morning. Eve shakes her head and lets out a giggle as Villanelle immediately goes online window shopping for bridesmaid dresses and sleek suits. Eve takes another sip of her coffee and leans back in her chair. She could relish in this bubble they have with one another forever, but Eve knows it is short lived. She has to make a speech about accepting the nomination and another few months of hard campaigning, probably more difficult than her primary run. She had called Carolyn last night who actually congratulated her genuinely to ask for her connections. Eve and Elena have to assemble the best team a gubernatorial candidate can get.

In order to help Konstantin with the firm and ensure her dad is recovering, Villanelle has opted to spend the majority of her time in Centerville to work on legal campaign issues remotely. Hence the reason why they have been and will stay inseparable until they have to part for a grueling yet hopefully enriching campaign trail.

“You ready, babe?”

Villanelle brings Eve back and clutches her hand across the table. Eve puts down her coffee cup and places her hand on top of Villanelle’s. It may be a long ride, but they are on this ride together now.

“I’m ready.”

* * *

The large blue velvet curtain is the only thing standing between her and the stage. For months, she had been championing her platform, drilling policy points and catchphrases with Elena and going to the ends of the Earth to gain supporters. Countless hours spent researching, practicing responses, and preparing for this very night. 

Eve is alone in the dark backstage area, left with only a mirror and herself; she had asked for some privacy earlier in order to “get into the zone” (Elena and Villanelle snickered at this because Eve seemed to never get out of the zone). She bites her lip in thought and reaches to dig her hands in her hair then remembers that it had been violently hairsprayed just minutes ago, so Eve settles for clicking her  _ new _ lucky pen over and over.

_ Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale. _

“Please welcome to your Democratic Gubernatorial Candidate, Eve Polastri!”

The presenter’s voice booms through the arena, snapping Eve out of her thoughts. As the moderators settle into their seats, a quiet hush falls over the room. Eve rushes to flatten her blood red power suit, nervously clicking her pen one last time. Turning towards the thick wall of velvet that towers over her, she whispers excitedly, “It’s showtime.”

She struts on a familiar wooden stage and winks at the front row. Villanelle, Elena, Kenny, Irina, Konstantin, Carolyn, and even Pyotr cheer and hoot as Eve navigates her way to the shining podium. Eve double checks that the prompters are in the right place and takes a deep breath.

She catches Villanelle’s eyes and smiles. Villanelle always knows what to say and seconds before Eve starts her victory speech, she mouths “You got this, I love you,” and Eve feels a calming warmth spread through her body.

“I love you too.”

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and wE ARE DONE! I have many words and I honestly cannot think of them right now other than thank you to my readers and people who follow this fic and leave comments or have left kudos. y'all are what makes writing worth it for me and i am so happy that this fic has brought some happiness or joy into all of our lives.
> 
> also if you caught the chapter one nod at the very end, you the real one :)
> 
> BIG THANK YOU to my editor/proofreader/fellow AU enthusiast, NB who has read and provided edits on every single chapter before i post it. love her so much.
> 
> talk to me on twitter or tumblr @wasiandonuts and i will see y'all on the next one <3


End file.
